Not Intentionally Meddling
by SeekerInDarkness
Summary: RE: a bit-SI and multi-cross. You are given a chance to watch and guide a certain pigtailed martial artist; however, something amiss tags along. What kind of trouble will this bring? Pairings unknown. Read and Review. firstfic R
1. RE: Beginning of the Unwanted Journey

Summary: a bit-SI and multi-cross. You are given a chance to watch and guide a certain pigtailed martial artist; however, something amiss tags along. What kind of trouble will this bring? Pairings unknown. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime and game series. The characters do not belong to me, I may bought the games and anime series but I do not have the copy rights to any characters from any game series and anime series what so ever and for any intention to make money off of.

Chapter 1-**Beginning of the Unwanted Journey **

Hello everyone. How are you doing? I hope your days are just as fine as they should be.

Why do you ask? Hmmm….How can I put this?

When you wake-up you normally stare up at a familiar ceiling while resting safely on your nice comfy bed, right? With no care in the world nestled all snug in your bed while dreaming of sugar-plums dancing in your head. It's not like something out of the ordinary would ever break this moment like say... finding yourself in a strange floating bubble for example…

Ha ha! Yeah, sounds silly, doesn't it? I mean, really, what are the chances of that? Ha ha ha ha!

Take those three-dimensional holographic screens hovering around you for example. Regarding the facts they don't have frames or glass screens to project them, everything seems normal.

And what about those oversized glassed containers? Apart from the flashing lights and the snake like demented creatures inside, I'm sure it's quite natural.

And let's not forget that exam table! Along with those nice set of surgical utensils and those fine looking bottles marked with skull and cross bone on them, I'm sure we don't have anything to worry about, right?

Nope, no surrey. Everything's perfectly fine…

LIKE HELL IT IS?

Lode and behold everyone! For today, something is _DEFIANTLY_ not right!

Sorry for my little exaggeration but please bear with me.

"_I never thought I would say this but…where the HELL AM I?_"

**Clank...Clank… **

I snapped my head to the side and shouted _"Whose there?" _but no one answered. From the very darkness, a shadowy figure stepped forward. I wasn't able to clearly see the face of my captor in my… bubble prison but for what I can tell, the figure looked like an old man around his 60s. He wore an oversized lab coat like any scientist but a size too large for his small frame. What disturbs me the most about the guy is his gleaming smile.

The old man walked in silence toward a large switchboard from the right-side of my dome prison. He occasionally nods as he examines the numerous charts all around him while tinkering the controls with great speed. After finishing his analysis, he looked up at me with his glaring glee.

"_My my my, looks like I pick the right candidate after all_," muttered the old man._ "Yes, you will do nicely._ _How are you feeling boy_?"

"_Like crap, that's what. Where is this place? Get me down from here!_"

"_Now, now, all in good time. Just stay there for a little while and I'll get back to you." _The old man proceeded to walk toward the large computer monitor while stroking his chin. After typing a few more keys, the old man turned back to me with that same stupid grin.

"_Okay, now I have time for you."_

"_Are you making fun of me?" _I said glaring at the old man._ "And another thing, who the bloody hell are you!_"

"_I'm glade you ask!" _exclaimed the old man._ "I'm Valentinez Alcelenalez Seeha Hooshizavolellez…... Gumbi Govella Blue Strattavarri Tallentrent Pierre Aundre Chartenhemos Alvaddovitchi Valdos George Doitzhel Kaitzer III. Don't hesitate to call.(1)" _

"…_You've GOT to be kidding me." _

"_Of course!" _

**FUZZZZ! **

"_Hah ha ha haaa, that gets them every time!"_

Ehhh…Okay, not the best action I've done. In case you were wondering, I accidentally thump my head on the electric field. And just to let you know, it really hurts… a lot.

"_I despise you." _

"_My, can't take a joke I see." _The old man sighed and scratched the bold-spot of his head. "_Alright, alright, I'll stop messing with you. Now listen up! You are at the present of the great Vinson Valentinez, the greatest scientists in the world! ….second to the current one living on this dusty planet of course..."_

Geez, modest isn't he?

"_And to point out where you are, you're in my laboratory, where I'm at the process of conducting my latest experiment. This latest project involves a life changing experience on a certain someone and I need you to make sure this happens!"_

"_Like Hell I will." _

"_No no, hear me out. You see, I wanted to see what would happen if you, an outer being of this world, would affect the life of this subject in mind. It's not that hard. All you have to do is look after the subject for a period of time. And when the job is done, you can go back home to your __**boring**__ pitiful life. Sounds reasonable enough?"_

"_I repeat, 'Like Hell I will!'" _I answered back. "_You expect ME to help YOU? Like that's going to happen!" _

The Old Man did nothing more but put up his pearly white teeth. _"I'm sure you'll reconsider."_

"_I like to see you try?"_

As if he expected this, Vinson flipped a switch on the small consul which popped out a little black box. He proceeds to open the case and press a small button, allowing large number of columns shelves to bust out of the walls. For what contained within these shelves are number of cases, cassettes, and CDs as far as a mile long.

"_How's about we get along by listening to my personal collections of Whiny Protest Songs from the 60's? You're going to love it! Let's see, I have over 4,536 series from Woodstock, Summer of Love, Paul & Mary, Sweetwater, Gigi Dover and the Big Love—"_

"_I get it already, I'll do it! Just stop it! I can't take it anymore! Just stooooppppppp!" _

"_Good! I knew you will see it my way!" _

I glared back at the old man._ "I really despise you." _

"_Now as I was saying, your task is to_ _keep a close eye on the young man, help him with things like his education and people skills, and other things you see fit. Frankly his life is a mess; fiancées, bad lucks, curse and many other things. But I'm sure you'll do fine!"_

"_Why do I get the feeling this is getting worse by the minute,_" especially how he described how bad the life the guy has. _"And who is this guy anyway?"_

"_I'm glad you ask! Now just a sec, this will take…Here we go. Now, pay close attention. The young man we'll be working on lives in a small district of Nerima, Japan. He has been living in the region for about six month and six days now and—" _

At that point, I stopped listening to pay close attention at the familiar face on the big screen. Oh yes, I know him alright. That familiar red Chinese shirt, that trademark pigtail and that annoying confident smile…Oh bloody hell... I closed my eyes and hope to any Godly deity that person I'm seeing will go away when I look back. Nope, he's still there.

"_So let me get this straight,"_ I started off. _"You abducted me; tested who knows what on me, and expect me to complete this little project of yours, just to help a fictional anime character?"_

"_That is correct," _the old man replied.

"_And for me to do that, I have to help fix some of his…flaws, right? His educations, his social skills…all that stuff? This guy?"_

"_You got it."_ Vinson said with a grin.

"…_You sick twisted BLOODY SON OF A (BEEP!)! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!"_

"_Ho ho hoh ho ho ho ho! Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do just fine." _chuckling a bit more, the old man went back to his oversized computer. _"But enough about that, let get you fixed up for your mission. First, we'll work on the language barrier. Your status tells me you are capable of speaking in English, a dialog of Chinese and … hmm how did Irish get into the category? …Oh well."_

"_Now see here you good for nothing whack job! I don't know who you think you are but-Hey! Are you even listening?"_

"_Shhhh…not when I'm typing."_

"_Oh, don't you shush me! When I get out of here, I'm gonna—" _

"_Computer, activate data installation to 4000 volt!"_

"_4000 what?"_

Acknowledged. T-minus in 5…4…3…2…**Ping!**

**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

11111111111111111111111111111

**/Nerima District /**

Ah Nerima, what a peaceful and lively town. Full of life, full of joy, and most of all, full of rampaging martial artists who are capable of smashing through solid walls and destroy a good portion of a city block.

In this community, there is one known martial artist residing at the Tendo Home.

Meet Ranma Saotome, student of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anthing Goes). Since he had finish his ten year training journey, he and his father decided to settle down at the Tendo home to catch up on a thing called life.

And at this very moment, our hero is just about to start off his day bright and early. Let's watch.

**SPLASH!**

"What ya do that for?" shouted an angry and wet redhead girl climbing out of the koi pond. She glares up at the overweight man who happened to be the perpetrator who threw her out of the window in the first place. The man then jump out of the window and landed right next to the pond.

"Foolish Boy!" yelled Genma, who happens to be Ranma's poor of an excuse Father. "As the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, you should always be prepared for such an unlikely attack! Even in your sleep! Oh for shame, how can the Kami give me such a useless excuse for a son?"

**POW! SPLASH!**

"The same goes for why I have a STUPID PANDA FOR A FATHER!" hollered Ranma, punching her father into the koi pound.

**Mid Morning**: Ranma on his way to school.

"Stupid Old Man. Always pulling the same crap everyday." After beating up his father, Ranma ate a quick breakfast and ran off to school. Not that far behind him, his supposing to be fiancée, Akane Tendo, is running to catch up with our young hero.

"Ranma, wait up! I can't keep up with you!"

"Well being a cow that ya are, I could see why!-Urk!" Ranma suddenly stopped when he felt something pulling on his pigtail.

"Excuse me? Did you just called me FAT?" Akane angrily said.

"Well if the bills fit, then yes!"

**CRASH! **

"Humph! Serves you right." Akane walks off the scene leaving a large Tanuki statue on top of our bruised young hero.

**At Furinkan High:** Ranma greets upper classman Kuno before class.

"Geez, she didn't have ta hit me so hard! Now I'm really late!" Entering through the front gate, Ranma stop to see a large number of male students scattered all over the yard.

"Can't believe these idiots are at it again. She must've been really angry." Ranma then step to the side to avoid a downward strike.

"Ranma Saotome! This is the day that I, Tatewaki Kuno age 18, will smite thee and free the lovely Tendo Akane and the Pigtail Gi-" **POW!**

"Geez Kuno, can you come up with better lines? I mean, it's really getting old," said Ranma removing his foot from the fallen Blue Blunder. After giving a few more kicks, Ranma heads straight into the school building.

**During Class:** Hinako-sensei is teaching an important lesson to her favorite students.

"Now class, you're next assignment is to give a full five minute speech in English about family. Now, the function of giving a speech is to get the listeners into a proper frame of mind so that they will want to hear what the speaker has to say. Obviously, the speaker's first concern must be challenging the attention of his listeners, for whatever he says without their attention will be lost."

**ZZZZzzzz….ZZZZzzzzzz….**

"Next, he must gain their respect before they will accept his message. The speaker has the job to focus on the thoughts of his audience on one focal point. Then, after getting the audience to think in unison on some point, he can shift it's thinking to the subject of his speech. All of this is done while gaining their trust and helping them to adjust to him. Furthermore, he should find the _common ground_ between his audience and himself."

**ZZZZZZzzzz….ZZZZZZzzzzz….ZZZZZzzzz…**

-Twitch-twitch- "Mr. Saotome, I am pleased that you came to class on time," Hinako calmly began, "but that doesn't give you an excuse to disturb my class! **Happōgoensatsu!"**

Brushing her long hair to the side, the now adult Hinako continued on with the lecture. "If these steps are as followed, the inevitable questions that arise in the listeners' minds will be answered. The assignment is due next week so I hope you delinquents will be ready till then."

A soft groan can be heard in the background.

**Afternoon**: Lunch Time with 'Good friends.'

"Ranchan, I made a special combo meal just for you. I call it 'The Ranchan Deluxe.' Hope you like it." Ukyo cheerfully hands over her favorite costume a large plate of Okonomiyaki with large portions of meat and heavy seasoned toppings.

"Oh man, thanks Ucchan! This looks-" **Clank splat!** "great…"

"No, no, Airen don't want to eat Spatula Girl greasy food. Airen wants to eat Shampoo's decisions noodles, yes? Made with SPECIAL seasons. Good for body."

"Look what you've did to my Okonomiyaki you Bimbo!" Ukyo angrily pulls out her trusty battle spatula and struck the bowl of noodles out of the Amazon's grasp.

**Spash!**

"Arrgh, why you do that you stupid girl! Shampoo kill!" Shampoo pulls out a board sword and charge at the Okonomiyaki chief.

"Bring it on you Hussy!"

Ranma sigh deeply, disappointed and sadden for the sudden waste of food. As the two girls left to settle their daily quarrel, Ranma took off the hot bowl of noodles dripping on top of his head and finish off what remain of the Okonomiyaki that was staining his pants.

**After School:** Ranma decided to help the Good Citizens of Nerima with their problem.

"Wha ha ha ha! What a Haul! What a Haul!" An imp like creature wearing a handkerchief for a mask is happily running along on top of the fences with a large bundle of lingerie on its back. Not far from behind, the small figure is being chased by large number of angry women.

Ranma, being a good civilian that he is, tries to stop the creature named Happosai from his continuous harassment to the good people of Nerima.

"Get back here ya Freak!"

Happosai evades a combo of punches and kicks as he stuck out his tongue at the young pursuer.

"Nah nah, Catch me if you can sonny!"

"I got ya!" **POW!** "AHHHHH, Oof!"

"Hah ha hah! Better luck next time sonny!" Happosai made his escape after sending Ranma flying by just a twist from his smoke pipe.

"Argh, darn that Old Goat." Ranma was about to continue the chase when a white object suddenly landed on top of his face. It was soft and he could smell a hint of conditioner on it. Removing the white cloth, Ranma notices angry pairs of eyes looming over him. He knew he'll regret this sooner or later so he looks down in his hand.

Yep, he was right. The Old leach left him holding the bag…again.

"H-hey…Wait… It's not what it looks like."

Yes Ranma, that's very convincing. Say that while you're holding the white G String why don't ya, idiot.

'This is definitely going to hurt…'

"Get him!"

**In the Evening:** Ranma comes back to the Tendo home to have a nice dinner with the family.

Coming back to the Tendo wasn't easy. Taking a beating from about half the population of women in Nerima can do that. Right now, all Ranma wants is a nice home cooked meal but nooooo, Twiddle Dumb (Soun) and Dumber (Genma) just had to announce another wedding attempt to join the school.

"Are you saying my little girl is not good enough for you?" A Demonic Head glare down at our pigtailed Hero.

"There's no way I'll marry that Flat-Chest-Tomboy!"

"Ranma! You disgrace your father so! What have I done to have such a dishonorable little girl?"

**WHAM!**

"Gee, I don' know Pops? Ya wanna list?" said Ranma removing his foot from his father's ugly mug.

"Hey! Who are you calling a tomboy you jerk?"

"Well Akane. Compare to me, 'm better built than you."

"Ranma…!"

"Aawww, is the Tomboy jealous? What ya goin' do this time?"

**WACK!**

"Humph, serves you right," said Akane after sending Ranma airborne on a one-way trip on AIR AKANE.

**At the End of the Day:** Ranma would relax on top of the Tendo rooftop to gaze up at the nightly sky.

Ah yes, such a typical life for one Ranma Saotome. A normal life where he spent his days going to an ordinary school, hanging out with good friends, and—

"Would ya shut-up?"

Ex-excuse me?

The screen shifted around for a bit until it sets on a certain young man.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you pal!" shouted Ranma.

Oh my, this is new.

"Well!" Ranma asked impatiently.

W-well Ranma, as you can see, I'm the narrator. It's my sworn duty to the viewing audience to illustrate your life in an exact specific detail. Without me, no one will know the life of the one and only, Ranma Saotome!

"…For a narrator, you really suck."

What!

"Yeah, I mean, doesn't take a genius to see what's really going on here." Ranma point out. "Greeting the upper classman? Eating with good friends? Helping the Good Citizens of Nerima? Dude, where did ya get this stuff?"

Well excuuuussse me! I'm sorry you find me a lousy illustrator but don't you dare accusing me of such ludicrous. This is all the writer's fault! I have to read whatever they give me and I have nothing to say about it! It's not my fault they interpret your life like a happy go Lucky TV sitcom! This job isn't easy!

"Don't care. Not my problem."

Why you ungrateful little-

"Look, why don't you pull a Ryoga and get loss already? I had a bad day and I don' want ta hear ya as much as I want to. So…GET LOST!"

Wel-That-….Fine, I don't need to take this… I'm going home.

Ranma waited a couple of minutes in silence. He then turned to his side to get in a comfortable position, pleased that the annoying voice is gone. "Now that that's been taking care of, maybe I can actually get some-"

**Wam!**

"Ranma! Stop talking to yourself and go back to sleep!" shouted Akane after throwing the 50lb dumbbell.

"I hate my life…"

11111111111111111111111111111

**Back in the Lab… minutes later…**

"There, all done. Now that wasn't bad, was… oh dear." Old Vinson averted his eyes from the young man, taking note how he is twitching and glowing inside the energy bubble. "Maybe I overdid the treatment just a wee bit. Oh well, can't be helped."

"Ehhhhh….hurts…. so….much….."

"Ah! You're alive!"

"No…thanks…to you!"

Old Vinson crossed his arms, giving off an old humph. "Kids these days. Its people like you who don't appreciate the hard work we scientist have to suffer."

"You shock me 4000 volt of electricity!"

"Details, details. Now, on to faze Two!"

Argh great…. what else can go wrong?

As if it was a sick joke, an orb floats down from wherever it came just to depict a screen right in front of me.

"After careful analysis, I've discover that, in some parts of your mind, lays a unique wave pattern that remains dormant," explained the old man. "If I'm correct, which I am, if any of these patterns were to surface, you will experience some abnormal behavior in which your characteristic will behave quit differently."

"…Meaning…?"

"You have a personality disorder," The old man then layout a map with Red-dots, locating where the pattern are. "Now, the readings show that each exist its own identities or personalities if you would. You won't be able to access these personas unless you experience the condition you're in a certain environment or by a great level of stress. You can also somehow bond with these personas as if they were your own but it depends on who you are coexisting of course."

He must be joking. I mean, seriously? Multiple personalities? That's just too much.

"Stop messing with me! Since when do I have such a thing?"

"Believe whatever you want, it's there and it's been there for a long time."

"Why should I believe you? You must have put some kind of mind control thing for all I know."

"Kid, there is no way I would have been able to do such a thing that wasn't there in the first place. And keep in mind you might not be able to activate the change again like the Incredible Hulk. I'm guessing you have to feel the change and let it flow like water or something. There're also signs for possible side-effects where you'll either blank-out, experience some mental dispute where your minds struggles to see which will dominate one another or you're fall into a vegetation state."

**Twitch-twitch!** You have got to be kidding…

"However, your condition is quite troublesome." Vinson Continued. "There will be times you'll accidentally trigger these symptom by high strain of emotions. Let's say you got angry, I mean REALLY angry. Your mind will trigger to become a raging berserker where you'll probably go on a mindless killing spree, cause devastation wherever you go and take down anything that gets in your way."

He's joking. He had to be. This can't be for real. But the look in his eyes tells me otherwise. The possibilities of such form can be devastating and hazardous wherever he goes. I can't imagine what will happen if it were ever unleashed in a large population.

"C-c-can you do something about this? You have the technology so you can fix this. Can't you? !"

The Doc stares at me for what seems like an hour until he burst in a fit of laughter.

"As if! I find this quite amusing. It would be boring if I did something like that. Yes, I'm well capable of performing the procedure, but where's the fun in that? In fact, I'm actually going to increase the possibility! Why don't we add some more personalities while we're at it?"

A small orb floats gently to its creator as he input something what look like a disk into its empty slot.

"This, my little guinea pig, is actually a mainframe computer, in which I've designed not only to download information from any part of the universe but also upload the information into any things or beings. …With the proper equipments of course..."

"You can't be serious!" I complained. This doesn't sound good. Correction, everything about this doesn't sound good at all! I already got enough shock treatment thank you very much and I'm not planning for another!

"Oh, but I'm quite serious." The orb then stationed itself over a bowl shaped slot right below my container. Then snake-like wires suddenly pops out of it, snatching the orb in mid-air and riling it back down to set it into its empty slot. I look down at the orb as it begins glow into a sickly pal blue color.

Then small partials of lights began to form. I started to feel uncomfortable when the lights began to swirl around me in a clockwise motion, developing signs of lights and electricity.

"Ohhh, don't worry. You won't feel a thing."

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh, before I forget, you'll be also helping Ranma with another matter."

"Such as?"

"His love life."

"Hey wait a minute! You didn't say anything about—"

And just like that, the switch was thrown, causing the chamber to light up like the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Its times like this I wish I was still in bed.

11111111111111111111111111111

End Transmission

_(1) _Trigun:Got the name when Vash the Stampede first introduced himself to Wolfwood.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming of the Judas Priest

**Chapter 2- The Coming of the Judas Priest, AMEN! **

**Nerima District…**

He couldn't help but feel like somebody is watching him. He figured it was just Nabiki spying on him again just so she can earn some extra yens from his ever-so-LOVABLE pursuers. For his disappointment, and a lost of a few yens, she swore she had not spied on him for the past few days. He'll hold to her words for now but it didn't help ease his mind.

For the past two days, he could still senses his would be stalker following him. It didn't bother him at first… until it starting to get on his nerves. For that reason, he could sense the guy outside his classroom. Not only at school, he can also sense it at Ucchan's, near the Neko Hunton**, **around town, and lately, outside the Tendo home.

This annoys him to no end. So Ranma Saotome decided to do the next best thing: Whenever you are followed by an annoying pest, it's best to track the source down and beat the crap out of it!

**Day number 1… Tracking the problem…**

During lunch, when he realized that the stalker was leaving the school ground, Ranma took his place on rooftop and followed it. His senses led him down south of the suburban area, all the way to a small building. Ranma Grinned, he figured this place must be where the guy lives.

Just before he stepped in, he stopped. He couldn't understand why but for some reason, just by standing here made him feel uncomfortable.

Shacking off his uneasiness, Ranma push away the door and walked in. Within minutes, Ranma is later seen running out of the building from projectiles of buckets and bath products.

If we take our attention away for the moment, you can see there is a sign at the far right that reads- **Sakura's Hotspot:** **Bathhouse for Women.**

**Day number 2…When you first don't succeed, try and try again…**

Once again, Ranma is back where he last sense his foe but this time he found a narrow passage right next of the bathhouse.

After entering the passageway, Ranma slowed down his pace when the place was starting to get dimmer. It sure was dark. He could feel something move against his leg.

Than another one came up against his other leg.

…Then another one came over…

And another…

And another…

And another…

Then soon, he could feel more than a dozen four-legged creatures moving up against him.

"**Purr…Purr…"**

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

11111111111111111111111111111

A week had pasted and still he couldn't figure out who or what has been following him. He pretty much gave up the search when the trail always leads him back to that infernal passage where those c-c-c—furry thing live.

But this time, today is his lucky day.

'So, finally decide to show your face huh?' He thought as he sensed his stalker moving closer than usually. He kept telling himself to keep calm. As a martial artist, he needs to stay calm and wait for his foe to make a move. If he tries to attack him, well, he's in for a big surprise.

**Thump-thump… thump-thump… thump-thump!**

He's getting close. His heart beat every time the closer he gets.

**Thump-thump.. thump-thump.. thump-thump!**

They're almost at the school entrance. He'll attack him just before they reach the school ground. Just a little bit more and he'll won't know what hit them.

**Thump-thump! thump-thump! thump-thump! thump-thump **- NOW!

Just like that, Ranma jumps off the fence, lands on the sidewalk and quickly turns to grab…nothing. Ranma tries to pick up the sense again but for some reason, he couldn't. It's like he just…vanished.

(… … …) He waited.

(… … …) Still waiting but nothing happened. Akane and the other students just ignore what he's doing and head inside the school building.

(… … …) Seeing that he couldn't feel it anymore, he finally lowers his guard. He could have sworn he felt the guy. He knows it's wasn't his imagination. So what was it?

Sighing, Ranma decided to forget about it and head to class.

**Kee-Koo-Kong-Ku! **

Only a foot away from the gate and the late bell just had to ring.

Just his luck…

11111111111111111111111111111

**After School at Furinkan High…**

"Ranma, what's gotten into you? You've seem out of it lately," Akane was concern as she and Ranma were walking together to the school gate. Classes had just ended and she and Ranma were just on their way back to the Tendo home.

"Don't know. I've been having these strange feelings as if someone's tailing me or something."

"You're just paranoid."

"From what I've been through, I doubt it," Ranma muttered as he gives a big sigh. "I don't know, maybe I am starting to lose it."

"We can always stop by at Tofu's if you want."

"Nah, don't bother. It's probably nothing."

"If you say so... Oh, I just remembered!" Akane eagerly dug into her bag and pulled out a small container. "Here Ranma, I made this during home-ec."

**WARNING! WARNING! DANGER! HIGH LEVEL OF HAZARD CONSUMPTION PRESENT! MOST REACH TO SAFETY! DANGER!**

"Ahhh…Thanks Akane. W-what is it?" Ranma asked looking at the small object as his danger senses are flaring.

"It's fried rice silly," she said so with smile. "I tried to improve it a little but I hope you like it?"

Improve it indeed. The rice was under-cooked, the ham was burnt to a crisp, the peas and carrots are still frozen, and he never thought eggs can come in green color. Not to mention there's a scent of fish sauce, sesame oil and a dash of red vinegar. To put it simple, her latest creation is a nuclear disaster. Ranma started edging away from it very slowly getting to a running start.

"Y-y-yeah…Ya know, maybe I'll wait until Kasumi is done with dinner. Don't want ta spoil my appetite with a full stomach ya know?"

"From the way you eat, I doubt it. Come on Ranma, I worked so hard on this. You can at less try it," Akane's patience was starting to wear thin. You can tell by the small dark vapor coming from the young Tendo girl.

The scene was even starting to draw a crowd. Some of the students were wondering what was going on while the rest decided to leave as quickly as possible from the coming blood shade.

Ranma looked around trying to find any possible means of an escape. Should he make a run for it?

He then looked at the crowd. Darn it, where is that Kuno when you need him the most?

As he continues to the delay the inevitable…he just thought of something.

"Hey look! Is that P-chan?"

"What P-chan?" Akane instantly turns towards the area where Ranma pointed but there was no sign of her precious piglet.

"What are you talking about Ranma? I don't see—"

Thanks to his quick thinking, Ranma manage to get himself five blocks away from the infested pile of crud Akane calls food. From that distance, he can hear the cry of his fiancée.

"Ranma! Come back here and eat my cooking!"

11111111111111111111111111111

Standing on top of Furinkan High, there stood someone starring down at our departing pigtailed martial artist fleeing for his life.

As we zoom in, he is describes as a tall 5'6 young Asian with short spiky hairs wearing a pair of frameless rectangular glasses. His clothes are simply a set of dark-blue sleeveless jacket over a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark jean pants. He also has on a brown visor and wearing a pair of dark-blue sketcher sneakers. You'd notice he's a little paler and muscular compared to your average young man.

Yes friends, it is I! The one who was given the task to watch over the one and only Ranma Saotome, Lee, Dongchang! Sorry for the late introduction but if you can recall the last chapter, you'll understand.

Oh and for the record, call me Lee. It's easier to remember.

Anyway, after I first got here, I took the time following the boy for the past week and reading over some of his file. I may have some knowledge about Ranma but it couldn't hurt to review some vital details, right? And boy, I have a lot of work to cut out.

He has taken a lot of crap every day that's for sure but he doesn't do a thing to really stop them. Most of the problems he has come right back to that worthless father of his. Brainwashing him to think nothing more but the Arts! I had to keep reminding myself that Ranma had never been able to make decisions for himself. His father is usually the one who decides for him or certain situations and force them on him without him having anything to say in the matter. It's a mystery to why he never dumped that panda sooner.

And that's just the tip of the iceberg. But more importantly, I'm more concern on the other matter at hand… his love life.

There's no way in Hell I'll be able to accomplish that! That's pretty much IMPOSSIBLE! That, and there is also a chance I'll be hunted down by an Amazon, a chef, a crazy gymnast and/or a hot tempered tomboy!

Ah man, if by any chance, and I do mean by IF, I was able to get him to fall in love with one of those girls or someone for that manner, I'm just as good as dead!

"What have I gotten myself into?" A deep sigh escape my lips. After a days work, I always pass through the narrow alleyway (between a large building and the women bathhouse) to get to a Takoyaki stand.

Emmmm… Ta-ko-ya-ki…

And you know what's weird? Ever since I got here, I always hear a lot of screaming coming from the women's bathhouse. There was always a cry of pervert, sicko, and other colorful names I wouldn't want to repeat. And there was this one time that I saw a red blur passed by with a herd of alley cats chasing after it. Hmm… the form looks familiar….

Anyway, back to the story. After seeing first hand what I will come to expect in Ranma boy's life, I decided to make my appearance. At first, I thought it wouldn't be a problem. Just simply walk up to the guy and make my introduction. But for today, I thought wrong. For only a foot away from him, I was surprised to see Ranma jumping off the fence so suddenly and was about to grab me from behind.

I didn't know what happened since that was the last thing I remember before finding myself flat on the school track field. Man I hate blacking out like that.

"Ahhh! God dammit!"

Oh yeah almost forgot. Lately, I've been experiencing these sudden headaches and my right arm tends to twitch uncontrollably. I had to struggle every time just to regain control of it. And I have to thank the Old man for that.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bastard!"

11111111111111111111111111111

"What can I say; you have to crack a few eggs to make an omelet. And you can't expect having multiple minds clogged into one skull without having some side effects. Geez, what's his trouble? Ah ha ha!" Vinson popped a salted nut into his mouth as he watches his assistant at work.

11111111111111111111111111111

**Meanwhile -at the Tendo Home…**

Akane came home after losing sight of her elusive fiancé. She had been casing him almost every part of Nerima just so he could eat her latest cooking attempt. But like always, he always escaped her grasp. Honestly, would it kill him to have just one bite of her cooking?

**(Cough! Cough!)** Yes **(Cough! Cough!)**

"Welcome back Akane. Did you have a good day at school?" Kasumi asked by the doorway.

"Yeah, you can say that," Akane said with a tired sigh. "Kasumi, have you seen Ranma anywhere?"

"Why yes, I think I saw him practicing in the training hall."

Without waiting, Akane runs off into the Tendo hall but came back empty handed.

"The Baka isn't here!" Akane complained.

"Really? That's odd; I could have sworn he was there. Are you sure he isn't in the backyard?" Kasume suggest.

"Yes, I'm sure. Errr, where could that Baka be?"

"Maybe he's hiding in the broom closet?"

"Phff! Pah-lease! Like that Baka is stupid enough to do something like that. He's probably out with his other floosies."

"Now Akane, you know it's not nice to call people names."

"But it's true!" Akane again complained. "Here I am cooking something nice for him and he had the nerve to run off to one of his hussies! Just wait till that Baka gets home!"

Kasumi signed as Akane stormed off while muttering about a certain martial artist to her room. Oh dear, she really need to do something about Akane one of these day.

Waiting to hear her little sister's door slammed shot, Kasumi walked over to the broom closet and knocked the door three times.

"Ranma-kun, it's safe to come out now."

The closet door steadily drew opened and out popped Ranma as he slowly crawled out the cramp hiding place. His eyes wondered around for any signs of his temperamental fiancé. He then gave a sigh relief.

"Thanks Kasumi, you're a lifesaver."

"It was no trouble," Kasumi said with a smile. "But please, do keep yourself out of trouble. It's not proper if you keep hiding like that whenever Akane cook something for you."

"Y-yeah…I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and thanks again." Ranma figured it was time for him to do a little practice after the day he had.

This morning's event really bothered him. He couldn't help but feel like something big is about to happen. Not in a good way that is. More like having a new fiancée, a new challenge, or someone is coming to mess up his life even more than it already has.

He is hoping for the second.

Just before he enters the training Hall. Two forms blocked his path.

"Ranma! What have you do to my Daughter?"

"Boy! You better apologize to your fiancé if you know what's good for you!"

Sigh, sometimes it doesn't pay to be him.

11111111111111111111111111111

**Somewhere else in Nerima…**

"Man, for a moment there, I'm starting to think I'm in that Idled Hand movie. Sigh, guess trailing him like that wasn't one of my best ideas. Oh well, time for Plan B." Once I finally got my right arm under control, I set course to where my assignment dwells.

The Tendo Home.

If my memory served me well, I need to come up a way to deal with them when I get there. I can't just march up there and ask them for Ranma. They'll probably think I'm some sort of challenger looking for a fight or someone coming to fulfill a stupid promise made said assignment's father.

Speaking of which, I still need to figure a way to de-program whatever that Fat Lard been feeding the boy. Beating some sense into his thick skull sounds tempting but … damaging anymore of his brain cells doesn't feel right…what's left of it that is. I also have to work on that Foot-in-the-mouth disease.

Sigh…Oh boy; I really got my work cut out.

"Okay, snap out of it." I said to myself. "There's no time for feeling all depress! It's time I see the positive side. I'm in Japan for Christ sake!"

Let see, think positive, think positive….Mangas! Yes, I can buy lots and lots of mangas here! And games! Don't forget the games!

And I couldn't forget about the anime. I mean, lately, there has been a lot of new animes released here in Japan. Yeah, I can watch them before they even released in the US!

Even though they will be dub…

…And they will cut off some of the good part…

And… censored some.. of .. the….

Okay, forget about that. But most of all, I can go around to get some nice little-

"Wha ha ha ha! Panties! Panties! What a Haul! What a Haul!"

Yes, panties. I can get some nice sets of…wait, that didn't come out right!

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR STUFF!"

"NAH, NAH! Catch me if you can!"

Now that's something you don't hear everyday. I turn around to see what all the fuss is about. To my disbelief, I'm seeing a large dust cloud coming straight at my direction. What's interesting about it is that it's coming from a large group of angry women shouting out at something while carrying brooms, bats, and any heavy objects.

You know if I didn't know any better, this scene looks very familiar. I wonder why?

**WHAM! THUMP!**

Okay, now I remember. The blow from a small and purple thing had reminded me of a certain Old Man, which also explains this sudden headache.

"Thanks a lot sonny! Here's a token for your trouble!"

Getting my senses back together, I felt something landed on my face. Why am I seeing the color pink? Hmmm… it does have a nice texture and it smell kind of weird.

Removing the silk cloth, I kind of wish I haven't. Because now, I didn't like the looks the group of women are giving me.

I look at the silk object and realized why.

Pink Laces…I'm holding a pair of pink lace panties ….

Oh Bloody Hell….

"Wait! I'm sure we can come to a term that this is a complete big misunderstanding!"

"GET HIM!"

11111111111111111111111111111

It was late in the afternoon and the street is completely empty. There was no sight of the angry mob or the little troll that pleaded them…other than the battered form left on the street of course.

"Oww… the pain…"

I sluggishly tried to get up from the hard concrete floor but I fell down while clutching my head in pain. Well, at less they were decent enough to leave my glasses alone, but for the rest… **Crack **ow… I think my rib just cracked.

**Thump-thump!**

A faint white mist was forming all over my body. I was unaware of it as I feel myself getting up but not by my own power.

"Okay. I can deal with the facts that I was forced into this mess to fix a person's life..."

**Thump-thump!**

"I've endured to agonizing pain not ONCE but TWICE in a single day. Not only that, the bastard intentionally put who-knows-what in my mind just for the laugh of it! I had a hard time keeping myself sane for the past week!"

**Thump-thump…thump-thump!**

"OH, it gets even better! Not only did I get beamed by the biggest pervert ever, he purposely left that panty so the mob will focus their anger on me! And now, I bet every woman in this bloody town thinks I'm in cahoots with him!"

The energy suddenly starts to flare-up uncontrollably and I'm starting to lose conciseness as my body was engulfed by a cosmic flash of light. I soon laugh uncontrollably.

"HAH! HA HA HA! HAAPPOOOSAIIII! I SHALL SEND YE HEATHENISH ASS TO THE DEEPEST REGIONS OF HELL!"

**Thump-thump! thump-thump! thump-thump! thump-thump! thump-thump! Crack!**

11111111111111111111111111111

**Somewhere on the roof top of Nerima…**

"Ahhh! What sweet pretties! Oh how I love you my lovelies."

Happosai bathed himself in piles of his precious silky darlings. Today was a splendid day to liberating his precious from those infernal hangers. Hanging out in the cold where no one to love and care for, oh how tragic. But don't worry; Happi is here to take good care of you.

"Hmm, better head back. Don't want to miss any of Kasumi's home cooking." He bundled up his treasures with great haste and inhaled its lovely scent one last time. Sniffff-Ahhhh! A marvelous day in-deed.

**SLING!...Creek!... Creek!... Creek! **

"Hmm?" puzzled, Happosai turns around to see what's making all those noises. Hmm, he hadn't seen this young man before. His glasses reflect the light of the setting sun, giving off a yellowish illuminating glare. A silver cross is seen dangling around his neck, along with a clerical collar. He wore a pair of white gloves which have some writings on them and he has on a large unbuttoned cassock robe over his black shirt and khaki pants as it blows gently against the wind. Happosai couldn't make heads or tails about this weirdo but for some reason, that smile of he's made him a bit uneasy.

"What do you want boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Happosai waited for the young man to answer but the young man remained where he was, motionless with that same eerie grin on his face. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The young man continues to ignore the old Master, much to his annoyance. He then turns his attention to the west, just in time to see the setting sun.

"Such a lovely sunset you people got. Fills my heart with rejoice and worth."

Angrily, Happosai perched himself on the roof tile, smoking his little pipe.

"Puff… Kids, don't know how to respect their elders these days."

As if he had heard what the Pervert just said, the young man turns his attention to him and smile.

"Oh, you must excuse me. I was just admiring the sun. It's quite lovely, really. As I place myself under the Load of Christ, I shall be the instrument of divinity." He raises the cross to his lips and gently gave it a soft kiss.

Small bead of sweat started to develop from the aged Master of Anything Goes. There was then a disturbing pause of silence between the old man and the priest. Happosai figured it was time to make his leave as he packed up his large sack of goodies.

"Yeah…Sure…Well, see you around sonny." Just as he was about to leave, a hand stopped him during a mid-jump. Then a large tug sent him right back onto the ruff, pulling his sack right out of his grasp during the process.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Happosai jumped up and down in outraged. He could not believe that a punk like this just came out of nowhere and took his little darlings right from under him. Who does this guy think he is!

"Now, now, we can't have that. God forbid if you take the path of a sinner by having such possessions."

"That's none of your business runt! Now give me back my silky darlings!"

"Oh, but we can't have that." The priest rears back the big bundle and flung it into the air. The bag loosely burst open and the sky is filled with raining showers of laundries.

"There, the deed is done." the Priest said in satisfaction.

Happosai stared with an open jaw. He watched helplessly as his precious darlings slowly scattered into the wind. The Freya Darcey DD, the Prima Donna Luxury plus C, the…the Jezebel Satin with the low rise flutter bikini… … and that nice pretty panty with the Hello Kittle picture on it.

All of his hard work…gone.

Beb…emm…Wahhhhhhhhh!

"There, there, it's alright," The Priest said with a tendered voice, soothing the weeping old man. "Thou shall not cast thy self in such sorrow, for thou have been given a chance to enter the gates of our Holy Father. For now on, thou shall turn to a new league. Be thankful for I was here to help thee."

Happosai slowly stares up at the Priest. His little hands shock in rage as the Priest continues to smile down upon him.

"You…You…!"

"O ye best take this at heart. 'Blessed is the man who walks not in the counsel of the ungodly, nor stands in the path of sinners, nor sits in the seat of the scornful, for the LORD knows the way of the righteous, but way of the ungodly shall perish.'"

"You'll pay!" Happosai viciously struck the priest, sending him to the other end of the roof.

The Priest slowly rises to his feet and dusted himself off. Facing the shriveled up Master of Anything Goes, the Priest shook his head in disappointment. Saddened but disappointed nevertheless.

"I see, thy still hold the torch of thy heathen brethren. So be it." The Priest grinned from ear to ear, bringing forth two Socket Bayonets. "Let the heathen be judged in thy sight, let no man prevail!"

"Die!"

"I shall purify all in one righteous sweep!" The Priest lunges forward, wielding his twin Bayonets as he cries one final word.

"AMEN!"

God have mercy for the poor heathen...

111111111111111111111111111

AN:

If anyone having troubles knowing who the Priest is in the last scene, I'm sorry.

The Priest is Alexander Anderson from Hellsing. I don't own the comic, the show and I don't own him.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3 A New Guest Madness Begins

**Chapter 3 A New Guest- Let the Madness Begin**

Ohhhh… my head. Ow… okay, that settles it. No more late nights for me. Okay, easy now. Take it one step at a time. That's it… Good.

I slowly got up, considering this grueling headache I have. Ow, wish I have some Advil or something. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I slowly took a look of my surrounding. Large piles of trash-bags. Dirty old cardboard boxes. Littered of old newspapers and things I don't want to know. Looks like I'm in an old alleyway. Great, how did I end up here? Wasn't I heading to the Tendos'?

"Oh, that's right." I said distastefully. "Darn that Dirty Old Leach. When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of that dirty son of a—"

-**Sniff-Sniff-**

"Oh… God! What died in here? Oh… I think I'm gonna hurl!"

**CLANK-EET!**

I dive myself into the stack of boxes. That, if I may say so, scared me. Slowly, but cautiously, I peeked out of the carton boxes. Nothing happened. I carefully climb out of my hiding place and look around once more. I listen for anything. I waited … Nothing… everything remained the same.

"Hah ha, man, I'm starting to get a little jumpy." I said with a relieved sigh. "There's nothing here but a big pile of…"

Then I saw it. What caught my attention is lying right next to a trash bin.

I know I shouldn't. I know I should just leave it alone, get out of here, and hop my way to the Tendos. But you know what, I didn't. I couldn't help myself…

I was too curious…

**Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump…**

For each steps, I can feel the beating of my heart. For each step, I can feel myself getting nervous… or is it excitement?

It doesn't seem to matter now that the shiny object is already standing before me…

**Thump-Thump… Thump-Thump…**

I grip what felt like a handle and pull. Wow, this is a nice sword…

… A nice bloody sword…

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"AAHHHH!" I dropped the tainted blade and attached myself to the nearest wall. My heart was racing. I could have never imagined finding something like this here. What's worst, there were more littered all over the place.

What the hell happened? Was there a fight? My head was spinning with all these unanswered questions until my eyes caught sight of a prune like form sticking out of the trash heap.

Fear profound me. Normally, I would have run. Run far away and hope what I saw was nothing more but a dream. Who in their right mind would want to stay here?

Unfortunately… normal circumstance doesn't seem to affect me. As if an unseen force is guiding me just to walk forward to that prune form. Did I finally lose it? That the madness finally got to me.

Within a foot away, I could see the form more clearly. If I haven't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Happosai… all battered up. His clothes were all torn in many places and…Ah Hell! He's bleeding! This is too much. What's going on? How did I get here? And—

"Arghhhh!" And why am I in so much pain? I clutch my head and fell forward to my knees.

"What the blooming Hells is GOING ON?"

11111111111111111111111111111

**Flashback….some time before…**

**SLING!-KLANK!-WHACK!- KLANK!- KLANK!- WHACK!-**

Sparks went flying… Blows are struck… A battle had just begun.

**THUMP!-POW!-KLANK-WHACK!-SLING-POW!-WHACK!-**

Two forms collide on the very rooftop. One is a tall over coated man wielding a pair of bayonets. From his attire, one would have mistaken him for a priest if it were not for his sadistic cackle and grin. He viciously swung his blades like a mad man, cleaving everything in his path.

**SLING-SLING!**

Dodging on the receiving end is an old yet small gnome like creature. Regardless of its appearance, this creature is known by many names: Master, Demon, Thief, Dirty Old Man, Pervert and so on.

But in reality, this creature actually goes by the name of—

"HOPPOSAIIIIII!"

**SHASH! SLING!-SLING!**

A blur flew away from the double slash and perch itself on the edge of the roof. Happosai, Grandmaster and Founder of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, felt a sudden shifting of his post. He quickly jumped off and perched himself to the next building. A good thing he did when the section of his support has been cleaved off.

Continuing on the assault, the Priest dipped his hands into his coat and hurled mass number of knives at the little man. Happosai, for his part, reacted quickly by jumping to the side but one blade managed to graze him, causing him to tumble off the roof.

"Kami…," Happosai painfully cursed under his breath. The fall caused him to land in a very uncomfortable position, dislocating his shoulder in the process. Happosai took hold of his left shoulder and quickly popped it back into his socket. The pain lasted within seconds but that short period didn't help him prepare for the pain coming afterward.

"REEAAYAHHHHHHHHH!" **POW!**

Happosai later found himself embedded on the building surface. He soon fell off his man shaped hole and warily collapse to his knees. Covered in bruise and blood wounds, Happosai try to move his aching body but came to no avail.

A lone assailant slowly paced himself toward the battered Old Pervert. Step by step, inch by inch. The Priest stops to absorb the image and barks a sheering cackle, mocking the old man before him.

"Hah ha ha hah ha! That's it? Is that how much ye heathen's dog can muster? How pathetic…"

Happosai manage to rise with one knee and glare at the menace. This sickened him. For all his life as the master of his own school, he never imagined he'll face a psychos like this. Well… maybe that Kuno girl but that's a different story.

And those bayonets of his…Does he ever run out? But that's the less of his problem, taking him down seems impossible. No matter how many times he used lethal forces that can kill a man or pressure points that could subdue anyone to the joints down; the man always seems to get back up as if they were nothing. It's like his attack didn't even faze him. Sure, he came across demons and monsters like that from his years but NO ONE like him. This one is NO ordinary man.

"What the hell are you? It's obvious that you're strong but this is getting ridicules! When I dislocate parts of your bones, even go as far to breaking them, you somehow were able to reassemble them too quickly. Even when I struck nerve points that could have paralyzed you to the waist down, you just brush it off as if they were nothing. That's just inhuman!"

The said psycho flash Happosai another grin and cackles softly.

"We are tha representative 'o God, Earthly instrument 'o divine punishment. Our mission is to eradicate all heretics what oppose our Lord down to the last bit." The Priest said as he pulls out new pair of bayonets. "I'm gonna enjoy shredding ya, that I will."

Happosai continues to glare at the sadistic mad man. As battered as he is, there's no way he's gonna lay here and die without a fight! He needs time to regain his strength and stalling this psycho is his best option.

"If what you say is true than what are you're intentions here?"

"Ha-ha-ha, that is of no concern." The Priest then bares his grinning teeth. "All yee need to know is that I seek the one baring the name 'Wild Horse.'"

"Ranma, what do you want with the boy?"

"Oh, so ye know of him? Tell me, where Ai can find the little lame?"

Happosai glared. "Like I'm gonna tell a maniac like you."

"A pity…If that what ye wish." The Priest aligned his blades in front of him, aligning them to form a cross. "Then ye existence is at the end, 'For the LORD knows the way of the righteous, but the way of the ungodly shall perish.'"

Happosai gaze was icy as he stared up at the Priest. This lasted for a minute until he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Why ye be laughing?"

"Oh give me a brake!" snapped Happosai. "Only idiots believe all those God nonsense."

"What was that?" the Priest said with a snarl.

'Hehe, got ya now idiot.' Happosai thought. "Look here runt. I don't know why you're looking for the boy but you better get in line cause I'm not thru with him yet! I have many plans for him and that's includes getting him into these little babies." He pulls out a pair of flowery brassieres and egged the Priest on by waving one to him. "If you be a good boy, maybe I'll let ya on the action."

**TWACK!** That earned him a blade a few inches from the lecher's head.

"Ye dare speak ill to an agent of the Lord as a Protestant Devil?" The Priest growled pulling out a new bayonet in hand. "A disgusting worm like ye shall suffer! For such insult, I shall send ye filthy corpse to Hell!"

"Well, if I'm going to Hell…" Happosai has his hand reach down inside his gi, "then I should give you something to remember me bye!"

He jumps high up into the air. Happosai pulls out a bundle of firecrackers and unleashes them upon the Priest.

"Take this! **HAPPO DAIKARIN**!"

**BWOOOOM! CRACKLE!SNAP! BWOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion has taking off the entire section of the street, leaving nothing but large debris of dust cloud in the making.

Hopposai, while on a nearby rooftop, search for any sign of his likely foe. The Priest was no-where in sight.

"HA! That should do it. That'll teach you for picking on an old man! No-body messes with Grandmaster Happosai and gets away with it!" After a glutting victory, he grabbed hold his right side, deciding this is a good time to take his leave.

"Ow…that runt can really do a number on ya."

**Ping!**

Happosai's instantly stopped. He turned back around and stared back down at the wreckage. Something is off. He couldn't understand it but something tells him this isn't over…

And he saw something coming straight at him.

"What the..?"

**KLANG! TONG, TONG ,TONG! **

"Where d'ye think yer goin'?" A form said, scorched and sizzled from the wreckage. It sprung itself into the air and appeared before the little old man.

Happosai was gasping heavily. The rain of bayonets took him by surprise, earning him new flesh wounds and tear what's left of his torn gi. But what shocked him the most was seeing the Priest standing before him. But how…HOW? No one could withstand his ultimate attack. NOT EVEN TARO'S MONSTROUS FORM!

"What are you? How can you survive? There's no way!"

"Ashes tae Ashes, Dust tae Dust. Ashes ar' what ye are, so ashes ye'll return."

Happosai limply attempt one final escape but his path was blocked. The last thing he saw was a sadistic smile.

"**AMEN!"**

11111111111111111111111111111

The pain stopped. I slowly got up and stare down at my shaken hands.

'W-what the hell was that? Did I just…? No, I couldn't have...But those images. How can I explain that? Ooooh, my head…'

My mind is really in a jumble. I don't remember doing any of those things. But how can I deny it when the PROOF IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?

But if I did this, than how did I….Oh God damned that sick bloody son-of-a-b-h. I should've known this is his doing. Count on him to jam a psychopath in my head.

I stepped out of the alley to get more breathing room. Today just isn't my day. This couldn't get any weirder than this. ….Since when did start wearing a silver cross?

"I'm not even gonna bother. Right now, I need to go and find Ranma and get this bloody thing over-with. Man, hate this. Not to mention how much a pain it'll be if I meet those two idiot so-called fathers."

I stop when that came to mind. Now that I think about it, I still haven't figured out a plan yet. Argh! If only I have an alibi to…I looked back into the alley.

"You know, maybe I can work with this."

11111111111111111111111111111

**The Tendo Dojo…6:23PM**

Humming to herself, Kasumi selected a nicely sized potatoes and carrots. She set them beside the diced radishes, onions, and a fair cut of pot roast beef on the kitchen counter. Here, she walked over to the stove to turn on the gas, putting the water to a boil. She was about to begin tonight's preparation when she heard someone knocking at the front door.

**Toonk! Toonk! Toonk! **

"Now who could that be?" Cleaning her hands, Kasumi stepped out to answer the door.

"Yes, may I…Oh my."

"Yes, I seem to have stumbled upon this little guy and I was wondering if you could tell me where I can drop him off."

Kasumi looked at the young man. He looks like he is around Ranma's age and holding up what looks like a small…thing. It was hard to tell at first since the thing is all battered and shows visible signs of cuts and traces of blood. Though from the size and the color of its shattered pieces of clothing, it almost looked like—

"Oh my," Kasumi placed a hand over her mouth. "What happened to Grandfather Happosai? Is he okay?"

"Oh he'll be fine," insisted the young man. "His wounds aren't that serious. All he needs now is a good rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time."

Kasumi sighed in relief. She didn't like how Grandfather always comes home so late at night. He has grown quite old, and he should have taken better care of himself. "Thank you for taking good care of Grandfather."

"Yeah, he really should be more careful. It's so dangerous for a person to walk home at night." the young man spoke in a drawl tone-of-voice.

"Thank you for bringing Grandfather home. Would you like to come in? I was just about to prepare dinner."

"Thank you kindly Miss eeh..." 

"Oh how silly of me, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Tendo, Kasumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She then politely bows to the new guest.

The young man returns the gesture. "The name's Doachung. Lee, Dongchung."

11111111111111111111111111111

**The Lab-At the same time …**

"Hmmm…Won't this be proven interesting?"

In front of the big screen monitor, Vinson watched the played out scene while eating a bag of popcorn. Finishing off the little snack, he watched the young man entering the Tendo home while carrying the battered Master.

"I hope he remembered to bring the Documents I gave him. I sure don't want to meet that Nodaka woman again." He shivers from the unpleasant memory of that woman. He had never met anyone so obsessed in many level of manliness in his entire life.

**Beeb!... Beeb!**

"Hmm…who could that be?" An orb with a small portable screen floats down to him. He pressed the small button and a young red-headed girl appeared on the video screen.

"Hello Vinnie-chan!"

Vinson gave an annoyed groan; he wasn't expecting HER to call. "What do you want Washu? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ohhhh, you're so mean! Don't you want to talk to your little old pan-pal anymore? It's not like I'm calling for anything intention in mind. And please, call me Washu-chan!" She said so while pocking both sides of her cheeks.

"Well 'Washu-chan'' From my personal experience, I would say… YES!"

"Ohhh, you're no fun." Washu said with a cute pout. She then dropped the childish act and looked at Vinson in a more serious tone. "Well, I guess we can skip the whole friendly chit chat and go straight to the point. At around 5:15 P.M., I've detected a small phenomenon happening in a small district in Nerima. It wasn't too long ago that two large forms of energy appeared, reaching beyond normal activities. I was wondering if you have anything to say, seeing that this is more likely your type of work."

Vinson chuckles uneasily as sweet-drops started to roll down from his face. "Ha ha…W-w-whatever give you that Idea?"

Another screen pops out on the monitor and it shows a young man transforming into what looked liked a Priest and another where the said Priest is battling what looked like an imp.

"I don't know, maybe because of this."

Vinson winced and scratched his head nervously. "Ha ha…Well you can't blame a guy for trying."

Washu glared at him. "So, tell me Vinnie, who is it this time?"

"Oh come on Washu-chan, it's nothing. Just a minor experiment I've been working on for a while now." Vinson said, trying to sound as innocent as he possibly can. "It's not like I'm using the boy to wreck havoc and annoy a certain person who so happened to live in the area, right?"

"….Do you want another session in Chamber 0014123?"

"It's Ranma! Ranma Saotome!" Vinson panicky cried out. "I was thinking the boy's life would be more interesting if he has someone there to help him! Since I'm not permitted to personally interfere, I've decided to have someone that has no connections to this world do it instead! I even implanted his brain with artificial minds of people from different timelines and dimensions, as a loophole, without harming the Time Stream! Please don't put me back into that infernal cage! I beg you!"

Washu sighs and leans back on her cushion to stop the headache from forming. She should have seen this coming. "You never change do you?"

"Ha ha ha and proud of it!"

"I don't see how abducting someone against his will and putting him through episodes of altered mind and body something to be proud of," Washu deadpanned at the grinning idiot. "You're lucky the guy's mind didn't fry from all the implants and shock treatments you gave him."

Vinson gave off a hearty laugh. "There's nothing to worry about! You know I would never do anything that would threaten the life of my subjects." His expression then changed with a gleam in his eyes. "… say, Washu-chan, can you do something for me?"

"Don't tell me you need another trans-dimensional scope because you peeped on the girls bathhouses again? My invention is not for your personal pleasure."

"I have you know that I was doing a very important research!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Washu said with a leer.

"But that's not the case here." If possible, his grin has gone even wider. "I was wondering if you can… drop by in Nerima and look after my new friend for me."

Washu look at him suspiciously but go along with it anyway. "Why would you want me to look after your little guinea-pig?"

"I'm not saying he's incapable of living in Nerima," Vinson began. "Of course I'll be generous enough to provide a place and some cash for him but I'm not sure he can do this on his own. I'm worry that he'll never survive another day before his development is complete. As you can see, that little stunt you saw was a minor set back. I had never imagined that the transformation would have a great affect on him."

"Couldn't you have created a device to contain those so-called memories and DNA samples so the users wouldn't have to suffer the side effects of the transformation?"

"It never accrued to me for ways for him to control the change." Vinson said as he shrugged. "But that doesn't matter; right now he needs someone to supervise him. What better person for the job than the most GREAT, POWERFUL and GENIUS scientist of all, don't you think?"

Washu Hmmm for a moment. Vinson lives for the craziness, she knows this. This is nothing but one of his silly games. He always looks for something to liven up his amusement.

"You know you'll have to do something for me in the future right?"

"I'm aware of the conditions."

She sighed once more. She knows she'll regret this, but she couldn't turn down a gift from the horse's mouth. If he wants her service, he just has to pay the price.

"…Well if you put it that way. Sure, I have plenty of time to spare."

"Really? You'll do it?"

"He's completely unstable. Obviously you haven't provided him with any means to help him control his new abilities and it would be impossible for him if he tries to do it on his own. But don't worry; The GREAT and POWERFUL Washu is on the job!"

Two mini dolls appeared in front of the screen monitor; both looked exactly like Washu as they began to dance and cheer at the same time.

"Washu you are the Greatest!"

"Yes Washu, you are the best!"

"GO! GO! GO WASHU! YOU ARE NUMBER ONE! GO! GO! GO WASHU! YEAH!"

Vinson felt very uneasy but smiled no less. "…I'm… glad you are willing to help Washu-chan."

"Oh, don't say I'm doing this only to help you Vinnie-chan. In fact, this is a perfect opportunity to get a sample from my newly discover guinea-pig, hehehe." A shiver was felt as she giggled evilly.

"ehh…You Don't mean my subject right?" Vinson asked nervously.

"Heck no," A picture showing a certain pigtailed martial artist came on. "I mean him!" Then a female version came up. "Or her, depending on the form he's in."

"What? But Washu, he's-"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Um.. well.."

"He is more built than your everyday bodybuilders and very athletic to boot. He has the ability to produce and store a quantum amount of energy inside his body and can manipulate them into his own hands. What really caught my attention is that he's a 100 percent human! What a discovery!"

"So does every upbringing martial artist in Nerima." Vinson stated.

"Yes but unlike many, he has potentials to advance even more than any of them. Readings shows that out of the two other larger energies in the Ward, there's a third one growing ever so slightly. If I can get a hold of him, than there's no telling what possibility would happen."

"Are you sure you're not doing this just so you can get him into your lab?"

"Hmm…I wonder if his name truly suits him," Washu said taking on a dreamy expression.

Vinson developed a sweat drop when a small trail of drool started to form on the side of Washu's lower lip.

"Ummm…Washu-chan…. are you even listening?"

"Oh yes, I wonder." The connection was cut off, leaving only a blank screen.

"Eh…O-okay. Good luck and …thank you for your cooperation." Vinson direct the orb to leave him as he went back to watch the event occurring at the Tendo home. 'Oh well, I guess he'll have to deal with this on his own. Poor Ranma, let Science have mercy on you.'

11111111111111111111111111111

**Back at the Tendo Resident**…

"I don't believe it."

"Whoa, didn't see that coming."

If they haven't seen it for themselves, they wouldn't have believed it. As everyone was going on their days, Kasumi entered the living room with a new visitor in toe. If that wasn't enough, they were surprised to see the young man carrying what appeared to be Happosai, all bloody and bruised. He placed the old pervert down on a mat which Kasumi kindly lay out for him. Kasumi left the room to get the first-aid kit, leaving the new guest with the rest of the family.

The said young man looked nervous; being the center of attention can do that.

"My name is Lee, Dongchung… and… I'm sorry. Maybe this isn't the best time. I'll be on my way and-"

"No, no, please. Tell us what happened," insisted Soun, beckoned the young man to continue.

The young man's expression was gloomy. He didn't like to play the bearer of bad news but this is something he has to do. He took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he possibly could.

"I…I don't know what happed but when I was walking from an alleyway, I heard a scream. I thought someone was being mugged so I went in to help. But when I got there, I found him like this lying out in a pile of trash heap surrounded by these large swords everywhere. He suffered some severe wounds and lost a lot of blood." He bows his head even lower. "I'm… sorry I wasn't able to help him."

Everyone was in complete silent. They took a moment to take in all the information that lasted for five minutes until one decided to personally check the body closely.

Ranma was that person. He squatted down to the shriveled old body and start poking at it.

"Ehh… what are you doing?" DongChang asked wearily.

Ignoring the new guy, Ranma stopped his poking session and hmmed in deep thought.

"Say Akane, do you think he's dead?"

**BONK!** "OW!"

"For goodness sake Ranma, I can't believe you! I know you and Grandpa don't get along but you shouldn't say stuff like that!"

"Well you can't blame me for asking!" Ranma protested while tending the lump on his head. "The Old Lecher survived in worst conditions and I never thought he would croak form something like this!"

"I have to agree with Saotome on this one little sis. As much as I feel sorry for Grandfather hitting the bucket, I'm not surprise this didn't happened sooner," Nabiki replied, but in her mind, she was thinking of something else. 'Maybe I can make something out of this.'

"Nabiki!"

Soun and Genma were the last two to approach their motionless Master. They carefully examine the bruises and cuts, taking on measurable accounts to absorb the sight before them.

"What do you think Tendo? Is the Master really gone?" ask Genma.

"Yes Saotome, I believe he is." Soun glanced at the Master a second time before giving a confirming nod. "You know what this means, don't you Saotome?"

"Yes Tendo, yes I do."

The two looked at their Master in his final hour as they both clapped twice and bowed their head in a short prayer. After about two minutes, the original disciples of the Grandmaster and Founder of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts did the only thing that would come in this sort of situation.

The two locked arms and started to … …. …. dance.

"Oh Happy Day, we're finally free of that monster!" declared Soun as he and Genma twirled around and kicking knees high into the air.

"I never thought we'd be this lucky!" cheered Genma along with his partner. "If we've been there to see it, we'd die happy!"

"Alls well ends well I always say!"

Dongchung's left eye began to twitch. He was disturbed by the two's antics and somehow disgusted by it. Geez, he knows how much a pest the little Freak can be but this is too much. And the guy isn't dead for Christ Sake! Can't say I blame them for wanting this little flea dead. And here he is, using the bloody prune to gain access to the Tendo home. This day couldn't get any weirder.

He finally chose that moment to stop the two idiots' shenanigans when they started dancing the salsa and the tango.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to say this but you got it all wrong. He's -" his speech was cut short when Soun was in front of him with teary eyes.

"Son**-sniff!-**, you have given us something we will cherish for the rest of our life. If you were my son, I would have been so proud. –**sob-** Thank you!"

"But Sir I -ehe" 'Okay, being bear hugged by a guy is **NOT **what I have in mind!' DongChung thought.

"Don't say another word. Knowing that the Greatest Evil is dead is good enough!"

"Can't…Breath…ogth!-" The human water fountain finally let go as he made his way back to his overweighed partner. Doing so, they both began to sing and dance a merry tone.

_Ding Dong! The Master is dead. Which old Master? The Dreaded Master!  
Ding Dong! The Dreadful Master is deeeeeeeaaaaadddd!~_

_Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Dreadful Master is deeeeeeeaaaaadddd!~ _

_He's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, _

_Let's open up and sing~ and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Dreadful Master is deeeeeeeaaaaadddd!~(1)_

"HA HA HA! The Dreaded Master is finally gone!"

"Oh Saotome **Sob!** I never thought I would live to see this very day…"

"If only my worthless son and your daughter finally admit their love, the School will finally be joined!"

"Right as always Saotome! Right as Always!"

Dongchung struggled to pick himself up. He addressed himself to Kasumi when she re-entered the room.

"Do they always act like this?" He asked, trying not to show any signs of irritation to the kind hostess.

"Well…sometimes they overreact on the smallest things, be impulsive, ill-mannered, self-centered and blinded by their goals...But I'm sure they don't mean any harm."

Genma ran up to Dongchung and pulled out what looked like a large bottle of Saki.

"Uhh…What are you going to do with that bottle of saki?" Dongchung said while Genma shove the bottle in front of him.

"Come on boy! Drink up! Drink till your heart content!" Genma said with a grin.

"But I don't DRINK!" Dongchung protested.

"There's a first time for everything!"

"Saotome! I'm ashamed of you!" Soun intercepted his friend. "You know better than to give that to the boy."

"But Tendo."

"Saotome, I mean it."

Dongchung sighed in relief. He couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people, Soun would be the understanding one out of the two.

That train of thought was thrown out of the window when Soun suddenly pulls out an even larger and heavier bottle. "Now this is more like it! What better way to toast our new friend than this fine brand! Now drink up and be merry!"

'OH C'MON!'

"Now stop making a fuss. This is a celebration! Right Saotome?"

"As always Tendo! Now let's drink till morning!"

"Would you two get that stuff away form me?"

The two were happy. They don't know how this ended up but who cares! They can now finally live peacefully knowing that the Master would trouble them no more. It was the happiest moment of their entire life.

"Uhhh…I'm not dead yet you blundering idiots."

It's a pity that it had to end.

The moment of their joy and happiness has come to an end as fear and dread has come in its place. They couldn't believe it. The Master is dead, so why are they hearing his voice? They slowly moved their heads downward, fearing for the worst. Their new guest and the large sake fell to the ground when they saw their Master looking up at them unpleasantly.

"I-i-impossible! The Master is supposed to be dead!" quivered Ganma. "Tendo, please tell me you're not seeing this."

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!" said Doachung, glaring up at the two idiots.

"M-m-master! How g-good to see you come out unharmed," said Soun.

"Y-y-yes! We don't know what would happen to the school if anything were to happen to you!"

**WHAM! CRASH! **

"Teh…Idiots, can't even show proper respect for their dying Master. People these days."

Moan…

"Pipe-down you worthless bums! This is what you get for your insolence!" said Hopposai using his two pupils as his new seat-cushion.

"Forgive us Master, we didn't mean to do what we did!"

"Yes, Oh please forgive us!"

While this was going on, the four remaining residents calmly raised their cup and took a long sip. Yep, just another day at the Tendo Home.

11111111111111111111111111111

(1) The Wizard of OZ: The Wicked Witch is dead. I don't know why but I can imagine those two would sing something like this.


	4. Chapter 4 Boy meets Teacher, OhBoy

**Chapter 4 Boy meets Teacher, Oh-Boy**

"I'm sorry about Father Lee-san. Father can be so… emotional." apologized Kasumi as she handed DongChang a cup of tea. As the little confusion come to a close, everybody finally settled down around the dinner table to have a little chat with their new guest.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you didn't mean to," '_as much as I can throw a panda,_' DongChang irritably thought. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding; it was quite careless of me. I never thought Tendo-san would act so…happy."

"I wouldn't say happy was the right word," Nabiki pointed out as her father laughs nervously.

"Hah ha hah, well, that is..." Soun was lost for word when everyone was paying closely to him, being the center of attention of course. He then bows his head showing how ashamed he was. "I'm very sorry for my action."

"Don't worry about. It's fine, really."

"Yes well," Soun politely clear his throat before speaking. "Since the matters had been settled, I believe it's time for dinner. Would you care to join us eh…"

"Lee, DongChang. You can call me Lee if you want."

"Right, Lee-san, I know it isn't much but I would be honored if you would join us."

"Thank Tendo-san but that won't be necessary."

"Nonsense, I insist."

"But I—"

"I insist!" interrupted Soun. "In the name of the Tendo School, such dishonor can't be overlooked in our humble home. Yes! It would be a disgrace!" Soun babbled in tears.

"Maybe you can help me in another way." DongChang dipped his hand into his pocket and took out a small folded paper. "You see, the person who hired me asked that I look for a young man who, by coincident, is living in this very house."

Soun felt a bit wary where this is going but kept his bearings. "And pry tell who might that person be?"

Dongchang ponders and placed a hand behind his head. "I believe his name is Ranma… I think."

Soun immediately flinched. His hair has flared straight up like blazing fire and his body produced a heavily surge of dark aura around him. "SAAOOOTOOOOMEEEEEE!"

"Hah ha ha ha. N-now Tendo. I'm sure he is not talking about the boy. There could be lots of people named Ranma around here."

"Now where did it say- ah, here it is!" Dongchang cried out reading the piece of paper. "His name is Saotome, Ranma."

Sweat started rolling down Genma's forehead. "What? There could be other Saotome family."

"With the same first AND last name?" deadpanned Soun.

"It's a rather uncommon name..." Ranma groused.

"Quite boy!" Grabbing his son, Genma dragged him in front of the young man with determination in his eyes. "Now boy, tell me, have you ever seen him before? Does he look familiar? In any way, shapes or forms? Anything at all?"

"…No, I cannot say I have."

"You see Tendo, just a big mishap?"

"But I got a description of him." Dongchang took out another piece of paper. "He should be about 5.8', has black hair in a pigtail, grayish eyes, often wears a red Chinese shirt and kung-fu pants, hates cats, should be in the coming age of 16 or 17 right now, and is known to put his foot in his mouth. Figures Of Speech of course."

"Well, that hit the nail on the head," commented Nabiki.

"And on a side note, he turns into a beautiful young red headed girl due to a training accident for which his father, who turns into a panda, foolishly didn't bother to read the warning because he didn't learn a single word of Chinese."

"SAOTOME!" Soun exposed his dreaded demon head and grabbed Genma by the gi. "DON'T TELL ME YOU ENGAGED YOUR SON AGAIN, **DID YOU?**! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR PLEDGE TO JOIN THE SCHOOL?"

"N-n-no Tendo! I didn't! You gotta believe me! I never see this kid in my entire life! I swear! Tell him Boy!"

"Hey, don't drag me inta your mess!"

"Ranma! Don't tell me you're engaged to another girl! Isn't four enough?"

"Oh don't you start Akane!"

"Hmm, I wonder how much this will cost us."

"Ara, Father, please stop strangling Uncle like that. Remember your blood pressure."

Dongchang left eye began to twitch and he started to massage the temporal part of his head. For some reason he felt somewhat annoyed and exhausted at the same time. Ooh, what has he gotten himself into?

"So what did Uncle traded Ranma this time?"

"Huh?" Dongchang turned to the speaker who happens to be Nabiki Tendo.

"So, what is it? Food, a keg of sake, money, secret martial art scrolls, or all of the above?"

Dongchang stare at the middle Tendo daughter as if this was some sort of joke. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Uncle has a **bad** reputation."

Dongchang stared at the middle daughter a few seconds longer before answering. "Actually, I'm here to be Ranma's sensei."

The fighting in background finally stopped.

"You're… Not here about an engagement?" asked Ranma.

"Why would you expect something like that?"

"Ha ha, l-lets not confuse our guest any further" quickly said Genma changing the subject. "So boy, what school do you come from? My boy's reputation must have drawn a lot of attention. Is your school based on Ninjutsu, Shaolin, Military, Grappling, North, South, East, West? C'mon boy! Speak up!"

"Would you stop-p shaking meeeee!"

**BONK!**

"Genma you blundering idiot, how could you be so stupid? This boy is not here to teach Ranma any of the basis forms he already knows," said Happosai after giving Genma a good whack for his stupidity.

"Yes, that's right. So-"

"No ordinary school can compete with the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!" continued Happosai, cutting Dongchang off from speaking. "We're the best School of Martial Arts that ever lived! He must be from The Clan of the Tribunal Warriors."

'_Oh Come on! What's with these people!'_ DongChang thought irritably.

"The Tribunal? Master! You don't mean THE Tribunal!"

"Oh, so you heard about them too, Soun? I'm surprised, only a handful people know about them."

"Well, I heard little rumors… but that's about it."

"Hmph, figures. Now listen up, I don't like to repeat myself. So no interruption! During the early fourth century, the people who would become the Tribunal were Japan's greatest warriors. Under the order of the Emperor of Japan, five of those warriors known as "The Five Dragons" rose to fame after they slay a feared Demon.

"Unbeknownst to all, one of the warriors who had landed the killing blow had secretly struck a deal with the demon. In exchange for power, the warrior allowed the dieing demon soul to enter his body, allowing the Demon to live on. Now infused with the Demon's power, the warrior began a reign of terror throughout Japan, aided by his demon army.

"In order to defeat their former companion, the remaining four worriers traveled around the world to acquire knowledge and power strong enough to combat the Demon. Successful, they become forces of nature themselves. Their knowledge of the mystic arts allow them to perform tasks normally beyond the means of the series' Martial Art practitioners, such as manipulation of forces of nature; greatly enhanced speed and strength; and manifest their energy into creature like avatars. With their newfound power, the four heroes engaged their former comrade in battle and ended his tyranny.

"Ever since they transcended from humanity, the four warriors distance themselves from the Emperor and build their monastery out of the sight of men. Hence form the Tribunal. They have since kept constant vigil over artifacts that were thought to have been forgotten, fought during crisis of the nations, and recruit apprentices to impart their secrets though out generations."

"Wow Grandfather, I'm surprise that you know so much," said the eldest Tendo daughter.

"Yeah, how did ya know this?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

Happosai took a deep breath of his pip and positioned himself in a sage like manner.

"Ahh, I can remember it just like yesterday. I was just about Ranma's age when that fine young beautiful offered me the opportunity to join the Tribunal for the greater good. I have to admit, it was a chance of a lifetime but alas I declined her offer. Even though being a member of the Tribunal is a great honor, I find it much rewarding when I started the all powerful Anything Goes as you see today."

"In other words, they kicked ya out after finding out how much a pervert ya are."

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know flirting with the representative would have cost me my registration?"

"'FLIRTING', you were probably clinging onto her chest like a heated monkey!"

**Pow!**

"Hmph, and you should know better when to keep your mouth shut." Hopposai grouchily takes a deep breath from his smoke pipe after using it on his disrespectful student.

"That must be it! Lee-san must have come here to seek Ranma and bring him into his peoples' society," outburst Soun. He then magically took out a microphone and took on a dramatic pose.

"Oh, how fortunate that I live to see this day! Not only will Ranma marry my daughter in holy matrimony!" ("Likes that's gonna happen!" Ranma said in the Background) "He's going to become the pupil of the all powerful Tribunal!"

"Umm…Tendo-san…can you… let go… PLEASE?" Dongchang plead when Soun grabbed Dongchang by both shoulders, making him uncomfortable as he looked at him in teary eyes.

"Oh my dear boy, there's no need to hid it anymore. We know what you have to do.-**sniff-** It's quite obvious in such situation."

"You… do…?" _'I don't like where this is going.'_

"Oh how fate can be so cruel. It pains me to see that the job you're about to do is quite harsh, especially for such in a tender young age."

"Okay, Timeout! Hold Everything!" Dongchang push himself away from the elder Tendo. "I don't know where you're going with this but whatever it is, it's not! Sorry but that isn't the reason why I'm here! My job is to-"

"Is to decide whether the boy is worthy of such honor. And to do so, you must do battle with Ranma in hand-to-hand combat!"

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Dongchang exclaimed.

"Hmm, if I recalled, that's exactly how they do things," said Happosai.

"How wonderful Ranma, you must be very excited," said Kasumi.

Akane appears to be unhappy and turns her head to the side with a huff. "So the baka is going to join a secret society with a flashy background, big deal. Must be a stupid society full of perverts for all we know."

"You're just mad they didn't pick you little sis," Nabiki pointed out.

"Who asked you?"

"Well, 'm rearing ta go if ya are." Ranma got up from his seat as he heads off toward the Tendo dojo.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Outside on the front porch, a certain black piglet appeared outside of the wooden doorway. It seemed to have caught the conversation about the Tendo's latest guest as the fathers dragged him into the Dojo Hall.

'_So, a powerful organization called the Tribunal_ _has offered Ranma a position to be their member huh?"_ thought the pig turned boy. _'There's no way I'm going to let Ranma surpass me that easily! If I can convince this guy to let me join the society, I'll be invincible. I'll even get the chance to become more powerful than Ranma. And when that happens… Akane can finally see I'm a much better man than him. HA HA HA HA!'_

With that in mind, little P-chan scurried off into the dojo. However, when he stepped one hoof inside the doorway, what he saw didn't look like the Tendo Hall at all.

'_Strange, since when did the Dojo add an indoor ice-rink?' _

"Little Charlotte, you came back to mommy Azusa!"

"BWEEEEEEE!" What Ryoga didn't know, he somehow ended up in Kolkhoz High School upon one of the Golden Pairs practice sections.

'_Ranma, this is all your Fault!' _

Back at the Tendo Household, a bucktoothed ninja crawled out underneath a loose floorboard. "I must report this to Master Kuno at once."

* * *

"I'm telling you you're making a mistake! LET! ME! GO!"

"Now don't be like that Lee-san. We don't know how your systems work but testing new members is usually like this, right? Giving them challenges to see if their worthy for the cause," said Soun as he and Genma drag their struggled guest to the far end of the dojo. Ranma readied himself from the other end while the remaining members of the household settled down on the sideline while waiting for the match to start

"Well yeah, you can say something like that and-Wait! Don't change the subject!"

"Then there's nothing to it! The boy just needs to prove he's ability in the arts and he's in. So don't go easy on him! He needs the experience to know what he's up against," said Genma after giving Dongchang a heavy slap on back causing him to fall flat on the ground.

'_This is not happening. This…is not HAPPENING!'_

The fathers proceed to join the rest of the family while Happosai walks to the center playing the role as the referee.

"This match will determine Ranma's abilities under the eyes of the Representative of the Clan of the Tribunal Warriors, Lee Dongchang, if he's worthy in their circle. As the referee, there will be no intentional killing what-so-ever. Anything Goes! Ready…"

"Will you people stop and listen?"

"Fight!"

**POW! THUMP!... THUMP!... BASH!**

Happosai blinked twice. He followed his gaze to the far end of the hall, seeing the young man known as Lee DongChang crashed face-first into the wooden wall. The boy moaned painfully and slowly got back on his feet. Doing so caused him to wobble around dizzily until he finally collapses forward on his face once more, out cold.

"…well…that was unexpected." Happosai muttered.

* * *

"Oh Saotome, it never seem to amaze how your son has become a fine martial artist."

"Yes Tendo, you and me both. Hey, do you still have that Sake?"

"You know I always do Saotome." said Soun as he and Genma left the dojo in a merry way.

As the match ended, it left Ranma to his thought. He looked down at his fist. He open and close it a few times and looked back at his fallen opponent. Even though the match was over, Ranma doesn't look thrilled at all. When he struck the guy, he didn't expect him to skid across the hall like a rag doll and ended the match right there. He barely put that much power behind it. He felt, well…disappointed.

"Huh?" Ranma said when he felt somebody shaking his shoulder. He noticed Akane was right beside him, most have been trying to get his attention for awhile now.

"If you're done drifting into la la land, we're about to have dinner. You coming?"

"What about him?" Ranma pointed at the unconscious body.

"Kasumi is getting a futon for him," informed Nabiki passing the two. "He'll be out for awhile. All he needs is a bit of rest and he'll be fine. So, are you coming or not?"

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute."

Nabiki shrugged and head towards the door.

"What's wrong Ranma, I thought you would be happy?" said Akane.

"Yeah, I am, but… this seems so…." Ranma trailed off as he came up to the fallen form. He breathed out a tired sigh and turned back to Akane. "Don't get me wrong, but I was hoping this guy would be a real challenge. But man, it's like punching a small sandbag."

**WHAM! **

"OW! What the!" Ranma clutch his head from the stinging pain and turned around to encounter his attacker. What caught his vision was a fan. A LARGE steel fan that so happened to belong to the very person whose face no longer impacted on the dojo floor.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YA BLOOMING BASTARD! AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

Tending to the plump on top of his head, Ranma took a good distance away. Then he set forth in a stance. '_Now that's more like it._' "Hey, what do you expect in a fight kid? For someone from a powerful society, you sure are weak."

"Don't call me a KID!"

Ranma stepped aside from another fan strike and counters with another swift kick. The attack sends Dongchang tumbling across the dojo again.

"And would you cut that out already!"

"Boy, you're pathetic. Even Akane can beat you with her hands tied up behind her back."

From the sideline, Akane is challenging a large amount of ferocious energy directly at the young Saotome. Dongchang also seemed to be building up a blazing aura of his own as he slowly rose to his feet. And as always, Ranma just can't seem to shut-up.

"It's a good thing I'm not you. If I was, I would be ashamed knowing that I was defeated by just one kick. What an embarrassment! I would have been a laughing stoke before I grow a beard!"

Dongchang clench is teeth with a great deal of irritation. "How many times do I try to tell you people? I'M NOT FROM A-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're trying to do. You're angry that you were defeated so easily by a martial artist outside your caliber and decided not to let me join the Trib-what-its-name cause I'm better than ya." Ranma then turned his back to him. "Man, what a loser! I can even defeat you with my back turned and you still won't be a challenge. Come on, show me what ya got! I won't even move a muscle."

He was angry. No, make that very angry. Oh just forget it, HE WAS OUTRAGED. "Oh, I'll show you something alright." DongChang reared his steel fan back and released the attack.

"Take this! **RETSUKA SHIN-EN!"**

Ranma knew this would happen. In every fight, whenever he open his big mouth, he knew the guy would get so angry he would attack him in blinding rage or fire off some sort of special attack. He knew he has to dodge the attack no matter what. But when he turned around to take a quick peek, he was surprise to see a jet stream of flame heading his way...

He didn't dodge it in time...

**FLOOOUM!**

The cry of roaring flame brought Nabiki and the two fathers back into the Dojo in time to see Ranma burnt to a crisp. His entire body is covered in black ashes and the end of his pigtail is still burning with a small flame. After coughing up some smoke, he fell over with a loud thump.

"Ranma!" Akane ran up to Ranma to check if he's alright.

Kasumi, who just came back with the futon, left the dojo again to fetch the first-aid kit… and a barrel of burn ointment.

As for Nabiki… well, she's taking as many pictures of Ranma to sell off later to his likely rivals.

Happosai, who was left forgotten, walked over to the young victor. "Well sonny, I didn't expect something like that from you. After all these years, I though the Clan of the Tribunal had slowly been weaken but I guess I was wrong. I'm quite sorry about the boy. He can be an idiot sometimes and-"

**FLOOOUM!** Everybody, other than the Ranma, look up in time to see Happosai was also burnt extra crispy.

"That…hurts…puff" **Thump.**

"Hey, what's your problem?" demanded Akane, who was the first one to react to the situation. "Was that even necessary?"

Dongchang look at the girl and responded in an annoyed tone of voice. "If I had it my way I would say…YES! As I was trying to tell you people, I'M NOT IN ANY WAY OR FORM AN AGENT FROM ANY BLOODY SOCIETY!"

"N-n-now now, let not get too hasty here," said Soun trying to calm the young man down before he starts burning down his Dojo. "Lets all calm down and discuss this like civilized—"

"Tendo-san, open your mouth again and I swear ya be nothing but ashes. YOU TOO FATTY!"

"Yes sir…" whimpered Genma as Soun was subbing in the background.

"If what you say is true, than…what are you doing here?" asked Nabiki.

"Sigh...I'm here as the boys' sensei as in his tutor, his consoler, his teacher and to be more blunt, HIS PROFESSOR IN ACADEMIC STUDIES!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"As I said, I'm here to teach Ranma ACADEMICALLY. Not as a fighter but as his teacher."

Two futons were set at the corner of the dojo for the two third degreed burnt martial artists while the remaining residents are seated at the table once more. They were in complete shock from this new discovery. Other than the usual engagements and rivals, this one takes the cake. Nabiki decided to speak for everyone since they're still trying to cope with this newfound information.

"And why are you telling us this now?"

"I seem to recall two individuals handling me like a rage doll." Dongchang trialed off letting everyone recall the mess earlier while looking at the two fathers.

"Not that I'm questioning you or anything but are you serious?"

Dongchang tilts his head to one side to the middle Tendo daughter. "I don't follow what you're saying Tendo-san."

"I mean, seriously, you're actually here to EDUCATE Ranma. Ranma who think nothing more but his stomach? The one who has no interest in any subjects that doesn't involves physical activies? Our Ranma?"

"Well yeah, is that a problem?"

"…Right... so where's your proof?" Dongchang place a piece of paper on the table and point out one section of the document. The rest of the family look to see what has been written.

'_Dongchang Lee, as Guardian, I here by see that you are_

_legally responsible for the charge Ranma Saotome in his _

_wellbeing to educate, expands proper awareness, and the _

_way of becoming man-among-man as you see fit.' _

"As you can see; I'm here to help Ranma. If you want, you can say I'm going to be his Mentor, his Consoler or his Teacher in a way. Maybe I'll throw in some training time while I'm at it but mostly I'll be schooling him."

Mr. Tendo took the chance to speak, leaving Nabiki alone with the document. "That sounds nice but I don't think that's necessary. Ranma has a responsibility to carry out the school and marry one of my daughters. Furthermore, I don't think you are qualified to legally take care of the boy."

"That didn't stop you from forcing me to drink that oversized saki or that little fight I just had." Dongchang pointed out, eyeing Soun negatively.

"Gulp, Well…That was than and this is now. I don't think it's proper for Ranma to be care by someone who is the exact same age as the boy."

"I'm actually in my 20s thank you very much."

"There's no need to lie young man."

"Seriously. Here's my Passport, my Drivers License, my birth certificate…"

After seeing all those documents, papers, seals and any forms and entries piling up on the table, everyone went back to staring at the young man questioning about his age.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be surprised. You're not the first people to mistake me for how I look. _'Really, this is getting old.'_ So there you have it. I'm actually 21 years old here to take care of the Ranma with his academics studies. Though, I won't be starting right now. I'll mostly likely be looking around for a place to stay and when I'm done, I'll start Ranma's studies. If he wants, he can stay with me."

"I forbid it!" protested the portly man. "Ranma must marry a Tendo and carry on the Anything Goes School Legacy! I forbid this pint-size runt to have anything to do with the boy!"

"And how is he going to run the school? Nowadays, you need a license to open a school and a proper education is the remedy to do so," DongChang stated.

"He's my son, I'm sure he can think of something."

"I'm sure you'll reconsider."

Ganma put up a confident grin, an exact image of a proud man. He looked down at the young man, inferior within his authority. He assuring himself, that nothing, not ever a week supply of Sake, will ever change his mind.

"Hah! Like that will happen!"

"I don't think you have a choice Uncle," said Nabiki munching on a rice cracker.

"Why do you say that girl?"

"Take a look." Genma snatched the document from the well known Ice Queen and began reading it. He muttered the conditions mostly to himself and skipped some that he find unimportant until he reached to the very end. His face has gone pale when he read the signed name.

The remaining member of the household gathered around him to see what could have possibly caused the overweight man to react in such a manner.

_As the Head of the Saotome-Clan, I permit Dongchang to do what _

_he think is necessary for Ranma to become man-among-man._

_Signed by __Nodaka Saotome_

"H-h-h-how did you…Who did…"

Akane place a finger to her cheek and ask her sister an important question. "But Nabiki, isn't Mr. Saotome the Head of the Clan?"

"Who said it was Mr. Saotome?" answered Nabiki, giving her little sister a Cheshire cat grin.

"You know Saotome-kun, you should re-consider what the boy has to offer," said Soun beside his long time friend in nervous tone.

"That right Saotome-san, you should reconsider this. When I last saw Aunty, she was worried that Ranma here not having the proper education and skills needed when he was brought under your upbringing." said Doachung.

'_Hook'_

"And from our little conversation, she believes that Ranma should at less be educated to be considered 'MANLY.' If she finds out he is lacking in both areas of studies and social skills, he and Saotome-san will have to fulfill a contract Saotome-san gave her 10 years ago."

Genma has gone completely pale white, if that was even possible. _'Line' _

"Don't know why it's so important but it couldn't be that bad. I mean, you couldn't have given her a contract stating you will commit seppuku if you weren't able to fulfill the contract, right? Who would be stupid enough to think up something like that?"

**SPLASH!**

Everyone turns to where Genma once sat to see a wet hefty panda holding a sign and an empty bucket.

-I'm just a cute panda. –

'And Sinker'

"Get off me ya Old Leash!"

A scream can be heard from the Dojo. Everyone rush back in in time to see a beautiful and wet redhead pulling something off of her chest and booting it out into orbit.

"Man that creep never learn." Ranma was about to leave when she accidentally bumped into Dongchang.

"I can see you're finally awake Boy-O."

"Huh! I wasn' sleeping. I was just… resting up a bit!" Ranma then nervously scratched the back of her pigtail. "Heh he, eh sorry about the trash talk though. I was trying to get ya to fight seriously."

Dongchage sighed once more and scratch his head before speaking to the boy changed girl. "Don't worry about it Ranma. I don't expect anything less in that fight."

"You don't?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. And the curse thing, I don't mind. At less you're still human in your… condition."

"I rather be something else than a girl." Ranma muttered.

"Well it can't be helped." Instantly, Ranma came up to him in a flash. "What?"

"Can ya teach me that technique?"

Once again, Dongchang was confused from the sudden request. "What?"

"You know, that fire-thingy you did with that fan! Man, that was assume!"

"Ehh…Thanks. I'm…just noticing that now."

"I bet you learn that from The Tribunal. Say, did I pass? Can you show me something now? When do we leave? Come on TELL ME ALREADY?"

**WHAM**! Her constant blabbering ended by the end of a flat and heavy steel fan.

"First of all Girl-Boy-eh-Whatever: **First** of all, I repeat, I'm not in any form or way belong to any Clan that was form by Ancient and powerful martial artist. **Second**: No, I'm not joking. **Third**: I don't know how I got this fan in the first place and even if I do know how to do that attack, I surly will not teach it to a loud mouth like you. And **FINALLY**: If you so far as mention or bring up what happened in that fight again, I'm gonna SHOVE THIS UP YOUR BLOODY ASS, IS THAT CLEAR?"

Ranma nod her head and stepped back.

After calming down, Dongchang lower his fan. "Now that's all settled, there's something I would like to talk to you Ranma."

"eh…Yeah, sure. What is it?" said Ranma in an uneasy tone.

"You understand what I meant by being your sensei, right?"

Ranma was again filled with excitement. "So you're going to teach me some powerful techniques?"

**WHAM**! "OW!"

"Were you not listening? Uh forget it. This will take forever. Yes…I'm going to teach you something."

"Great! What should we do first?" Ranma demanded.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm going to teach you a lot of things. Things like math, literature, science, philosophy, economy, and many many more. In fact, I'm going to be schooling you Ranma-boy."

Ranma's eyes were wide-open. "What?"

"You see my boy, or girl, you and I are going to have wonderful times together improving your studies. Also, I'll be working on your social skills. Ever since that match, I can tell I got a lot of work to do. But don't worry, I'll give you time to go off to go play martial arts and whatever you usually do."

After letting the information sink in, Ranma just have one thing to say. "There's no way I'm gonna go through with this! No sir, un-ah!"

"Are you sure boy-O?"

"Read my lips: Never. Gonna. Happen!"

A furry paw grabbed hold of Ranma. Genma tried his best reinforced 'expression of ultimate parental authority' with his panda face while holding the signs. -Ranma, no matter what, you will listen to whatever he said. - **(Flip)** - My life…I mean the future of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts rested on your shoulders.-

"Since when do you care about something like that pop?"

Pulled out another sign, Genma presumably tries to look more authoritative even in his panda form. -Listen boy. Don't disappoint your Mother - **(flip) **-When she finds out you're disobeying her demands.-

"What? Mom?"

"That's right Saotome," Nabiki helpfully handed her the document. "Lee-san here is appointed by Aunty to help you improve your studies. Very nice of her, don't you agree?"

Ranma read the paper once. Then she reads it the second time.

"You're kidding me?"

"'Fraid not Saotome. That's an official contract, I should know."

Sigh, there are things that she hated more then school, Akane's cooking, complete idiots out to get him and many things. But most importantly, she hate to disappoint her own mother.

"Are there … any conditions?" gloomily asked Ranma.

"Other than giving me your time, doing research papers, and other things that might come up… yeah, that's about it," Dongchang respond.

"Sigh… When do we start?"

"It's a bit too early to start right away." Dongchang heads towards the porch entrance. "I'll contact you later after I settled in. For now, I bid you ado." He then bows down to the Tendos. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I thank you for your hospitality, especially you Kasumi-san."

"Oh my, why thank you Dongchang-san. Please, drop by any time."

"Hold it Lee-san!" Dongchang swore silently and slowly turned to face the middle Tendo daughter. "Yes Tando-san."

Nabiki handed him a small card. "If you're looking for a good place to stay, you can contact me by this number." She then gives him a thoughtful impression. "Of course, I think we can arrange something if you decided to accept my service, maybe a few yen or so?"

"Nabiki!" Akane shout.

"What, can a girl make a few extra yen by helping out a new friend of the family?"

Dongchang look at the card then back at the young lady in front of him. "I'll… think about it Tendo-san." he pocketed the card while exiting the premises. He was out of sight after turning to the rear entrance.

* * *

"Man, what a day." When their latest guest left the Tendo ground, everything seem to have gone back to normal. After dinner, everybody had gone their separate ways. Ranma, on the other hand, and in his rightful form, is on the roof thinking about this latest event.

That guy, who is he? He didn't hold himself well as a martial artist but it looked like he knows a thing or two about the arts. But what's up with that fan? How did he throw that fire if he doesn't know how to produce ki? Even though his fighting skill is not as close to Akane's, how did he do it? What bad enough is that he's going to be his teacher.

"Great, now 'm gonna be homed school by that fan happy guy. Can my life get any worst?"

"Ranma!"

Ranma groan as he turns around to see a bandaged mummy a few feet from him. "What do ya want ya Ol' Fart? I don't have time to mass with you now."

Happosai turns his eyes on him and spoke seriously. "Listen well boy; be careful when you're around that lad. His aura doesn't seem right."

Ranma look at the Old Master in confusion. What is he talking about? "What are you talking about Ol' Fart? He seems normal enough to me."

Happosai gives a sigh for the boy's ignorance. "What I mean boy is that his ki is all mixed up. It's like there's something inside him that's messing with his body. I don't know why but I can just feel it."

Ranma was surprised that Happosai is warning him for a possible threat. This is a side he never expected but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Well boy, you better watch yourself. Never let your guard down." Before he leave, Happosai gives Ranma one final warning. "Oh yeah, if you see a man who dresses like a priest, you better run."

"Are you warning me about Pops latest plan to join the school?"

**Pow!** "Ow!"

"I'm not talking about that you idiot!" bellowed Happosai. "I'm talking about a tall man who looks like a priest and uses large bayonets."

"A what?"

"You heard me. You have to stay away from him! You better heed this warning boy or you'll never see another day."

**

* * *

**

Flashback…

Happosai lay heavily breathing. He couldn't believe at first but he's still alive. In pain but still alive. Even though he couldn't see, he could tell the Priest is still near. Darkness seems to be drawing near but Happosai will will not allow it.

"Tell me. What are your intentions for the boy?"

The Priest chuckled but answered otherwise. "Since ye won't be here for long, I shall give thee a peace of mind. The Lord has… high interest for the lad. For he be a fallen to cause turmoil but as well salvation among men." The Priest draws out another bayonet and leveled it in front of him. "Judgment is at hand! I pray for the child well being but I shall smite if he be a heretic!"

"You… Bastard…"

"Sleep now little lame. May the Lord guide thee to salvation."

Those were the final words before he reached unconsciousness.

* * *

"Okay, I think ya have one too many beating or ya finally getting all senile or something. Besides, since when did I back out on a challenge? Don't ya think I can win?" Ranma pride himself to be the best of the best. He had never back out from a fight before and he will not start now.

**BONK**!

"Would ya stop that!" Ranma cradles his head after being smacked by a small smoke pipe.

"Idiot! As the Grandmaster of the Anything School of Martial Art, I forbid you for ever facing this deadly foe." The Old Master stares hard at the boy, showing how serious he is. "That man is not human. No…worst. He's like a monster. If you ever think of tracking him down, I guarantee you will lose your life." He then hopped off, leaving a very confused Ranma behind.

AN: Well, here's Chapter 4

The Metal Fan and RETSUKA SHIN-EN attack was used by Tasuki from the series _Fushigi Yugi._ I do not own the series and their characters or their attacks.

The Tribunal is from the TMNT 5th series. Don't own this either.


	5. Chapter 5 The Statue, Fool, and Ghost

Chapter 5- Statue, Fool, and Ghost. Oh My!

/** Late at Night**/

_Dongchang's POV_

"Well, that didn't go as planned but at least it worked."

Experiencing the chaos at the Tendo home had tired me out. Not to mention the aches and pains along with it.

After my departure, I head to my last detonation.

Home.

Yes home, a small apartment just a few blocks away from the Tendos home. Took residency when I first got here. It's a nice place, small, but nice regardless. Turning the next corner, I walk up another flight of railed stairs, stop in front of my room, and…noticed a letter stamped on the doorway. Oh, it's address to me. Let see—What THE!~!

_Lee, DongChang. It had come to my attention that there is a technicality regarding with your payment. Nerima National Bank could not accept your payment due to a freeze place on your account. Meaning, your money is no good. You are to vacate this premise immediately within 48 hours or we'll call the authorities. Thank you, and have a nice day. _

It took me a moment for the information to finally sink in. It took me seconds to shred the letter into tiny pieces. I took out my mobile phone and call a certain someone.

-"Well Hello there Lee-san! How's the mission going?"-

"Oh, I don't know. I was pummeled by a mob of angry women, almost become two of the bakas latest drinking buddy, and finally, got my ass kicked by Ranma Saotome. WHAT DO YOU THINK? And while we're at it, can you explain why my account froze! How am I going to pay my rent now?"

-"It sounds like you're having a lot fun."-

"Stop avoiding the question!"

-"Oh lighten up; I have just the thing to solve your housing problem. Just a minute."-

I pulled the phone away when it started to glow. The window screen projects a wide holographic video, bringing forth a transparent map layout.

-"See that red dot? This is where you are. Now follow the path of the dotted line to your destination. This is where you'll be residing for now on. It's not much but it'll do. Now hurry up, you're wasting time."- **Click! Beep! Beep! Beep! **

Hearing the disconnection from the receiving end, I sighed deeply seeing that I have no other choice. A part of me felt uneasy as the map leaded me to the deepest part of the Park.

"Might as well check this place out."

**20 minutes into the Remote Part of the Park**…

"Note to self- **WHACK!** OW! Whenever I get back- **WHACK!** Arghhh! I'm going to Bloody- **Thump!** Dammit!"

Moments after stepping into the forest, I seem to come across a few problems. First would be the blanket of fog. Man, the air is so thick, I can hardly see anything.

**BASH!** "OW! God Dammit!"

And Second, I had to deal with tripping over large stumps and small boulder. Not to mention running into trees.

Oh the joy of it all…

"At less there's nothing else here I should worry about."

"GGrrrrrr…."

Sounds of pitter patters were heard along the grassy forest. And you know what, it sound like they are coming closer.

"Oh Blooming Hell…."

**20 more minutes into the Remote Part of the Park…**

Finally! I got out of that damn forest. I thought I'll never find my way out of there. Now comes the hard part, finding whatever the Doc want me to find in this fog.

"Sure wish the fog would lift."

A soft breeze all of a sudden shifted the air. The hazy mist slowly breaks away and leaves nothing more but a nice clear opening.

"That's… convenient. Creepy, but convenient."

Now that the fog has lifted, a large structure presents itself. I found myself standing dumbstruck at the huge structure staring right back at me. It features a worn out, gothic building towering about three or four stories tall. The path was lead by a narrow bridge to stairways leading up to the entrance block by its oversized door.

I took out the cell phone, set it to speaker, and wait.

**Beeb…beeb…click!** -"Yes, can I help you?"-

"Is this some kind of a joke? You brought me all the way out here… just to live in A BLOODY CASTLE?"

-"It's more of a Cathedral actually."-

"I don't care if it's the Taj Mahal! This is not a place for a normal person to live!"

-"Well you don't have to get all bitchy. There's another building just a few feet from here."-

"If you think that you-"

-"Just take a look and you'll find out. It's on the far right of the Cathedral."-

Mumbling under a low tone, I calmly took in a deep breath and follow the Doc's instructions. What choice do I have? I stormed off to the far right of the worn structure which took me two minutes until I reach a large house.

The house looks… well… normal. There's nothing else to describe it but a normal two story wooden house. With a front porch, flat stone square tiles, a couple of windows and a large garage door on the left side.

-"You see, not only did I have a living quarter for you, I also have it so a family of two can live here,"- respond the Doc on the other line. -"Do you like it?"-

I absorb the sight for a moment and was impressed. The Doc really came through. "Yeah, it's very…original. You know, I was wrong about you. You can be a nice guy after all."

-"Ohhh, that's very sweet of you to say. Would you like to take a look inside?"-

I shrugged and start climbing the stairs. "Why not, I'm sure it's nicer on the inside." I came to the doorway and placed my hand on the knob. I gave it a good turn and -**Clank**!- it fell off…

"What the…?"

**THUMP!**

The door fell forward with a loud thump. The knob fell from my dead hand as I walked inside and over the fallen door. Journeying deeper into the house, I found myself in a large room where the floors were old and rigid, and everywhere I looked, dust and cobwebs are fluttered everywhere. The worst part of the sight is that big hole on the ceiling. Looks like some unlucky soul fell through it.

In conclusion, I'm standing on the crappiest house I've ever seen.

"DDDOOOOCCCCC!"

-"Yes?"-

"What the bloody hell is this? This place's a wreck!"

-"Did I forget to mention the place needs some '**minor'** repairs?"-

He did not just say that! Oh I know he did not just say that!

-"Oh you have plenty of time. I figured it will be a good opportunity for you to set this place up and make it more suitable living quarter."-

"I didn't sign up for this you know!"

-"Oh stop whining, I may appoint you to look after the boy but I didn't say anything it will be easy. Now, there are some tools in the garage. By tomorrow, you'll have a long day ahead. You'll have to stock your own supplies, cook your own meals, get some new furniture, and Oh yeah,"- an orb came floating down to me and drop something in my hand. -"Here are the layouts of the place. Be sure you watch your step, the place can be quite… hazardous."-

"I hate you."

-"Yes, yes, I know. Any question before we part?"-

"Just one. Why is there a Cathedral out here anyway? It's giving me the creeps." Somehow, I can feel him grinning on other line.

-"In all in do time my boy, in do time."- With that, the connection went dead.

"I really hate that guy." Pocketing the blueprints, I took the stairs to check out if there's any decent bed to sleep. I'll worry about renovating the place in the morning.

**Rhharhrh**!

"Huh?" That didn't sound good.

**RHHaahh…**

I felt the sudden shaft as the stairs creek and moan. I stood still, fearing that any movement will cause the stairs to give way.

"Okay, now don't panic. The worst thing that could happen is when the stairs—"

**CRACK**!

" COLLAPSEEEEEEE!" **THUMP**! …OWww… That really hurt. I move my head very slowly to see where the fall has taken me. It looks like I've landed in the basement. Well, other than being coved in soot and clutter, it could be worst.

**Crreeeek…**

Oh Hell, don't tell me…

**CRACK**!

"WHAAAAAA-OOF!" **CRACK**!

"WHAAAAAA-OOF!" **CRACK**!

"WHAAAAAA-OOF! …Uhhhhhhhh…This just isn't my day."

_End of POV_

111111111111111111111111111

**/Meanwhile, at the Kuno Estates… /**

"Master Kuno! Master Kuno! I have buaahhh!"

"How many times must I remind you Sasuke, 'Never disrupt me during my sessions?'" bellow Kuno after striking his servant with his bokken. Plumping back down in his cushion, Kuno sat in a meditation position to work on what he considers his daily metal exercise. "Tigress Akane Tendo or the Fierce Pigtailed girl, Akane Tendo or the Pigtailed gi-'"

"But I bring urgent news!" said Sasuke as he pried his face off the wooden floor.

"And what prey tell is so important than my two forever soul mates."

"It's about your arch nemesis, Ranma Saotome."

Kuno grabbed hold of Sasuke by the collar and lift him up at eye level. "Saotome! Why didn't you say so in the first place? What evil has the Foul Sorcerer committed this time?"

"H-h-he was offered to join a secret organization of power and ancient arts called The Tribunal," so said the little ninja. "I didn't see his face but he goes by the name of Lee DongChang. From what I've heard, their techniques are so powerful that it can destroy a mountain."

Dropping his servant, Kuno pulled up his kendo sword in a dramatic pose. "So, the foul Sorcerer not only holds my precious maidens, he seeks to increase his range of terror even further! Never! I, Tatewaki Kuno, age 18, not only will I rid the world of the foul Sorcerer, I shall seek out this Powerful Sage and destroy him before Saotome's power rain further!"

"Of course Master Kuno, I'll prepare your swords right away," Sasuke didn't gone far when a hand stop him. "Master?"

"Me thinks I have a better idea."

"And uh, what might that be Master?" Sasuke nervously said.

"If the foul Sorcerer were to receive such ability to topple a mountain, I fear I would be of no match to him."

"Than what would you suggest Master?" Sasuke didn't like the looks in his Master's eyes.

"Tell me Sasuke; did the being known as Lee offered the Sorcerer the power willingly?

"Well…uh…No Master, he has to defeat him in an honorable combat first."

Kuno stepped on the low table and raised his sword up high. "Then it settled! I shall do battle with this Sage to consider that I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, am a worthy pupil then that dishonorable Sorcerer! If so, I will be able to vanquish the evil Saotome and free Akane of his wicked spells! Akane will finally express her eternal love to me as she runs into my open arms. Not to mention, the Pigtailed Girl! Haha haha haha!"

Sasuke sigh as his Master is far lost in his fantasy world again. It's so hard to be a servant of the House of Kuno.

111111111111111111111111111

**Somewhere else in Nerima**…

"Darn that woman, why did she have ta hire that runt for? Ranma is doing just fine under my care." Genma took a swing from his jug and bang it hard on the table. "She shouldn't meddle with the Boy's Training!"

Meeting with the unlikely guest made the overweight martial artist feel down in the dump, so Soun decided to cheer his old friend up by taking him to one of their nightly bar hopping.

"Now Saotome, you know your wife means well and she does have a point. How can Ranma run the dojo if he doesn't have a license? For that, he needs to work hard on his studies."

"That's the problem Tendo! I raised the Boy to be a Great Martial Artist! I did everything I can to make him the best of the best! But noooo! My wife had ta come along and hire that little runt to make him a…ah…an EGGHEAD!" Genma barriers his head and begins to sob.

"Sigh, well Saotome, I have no answer for that. Wait here for a moment, I'll be back."

While Soun leaves a sulking Genma at the table, a dirty old drunk bumped into him.

"Hey sonny, could you spare a drink for an old pal," and his breath reek of heavy sake.

Genma just looked away and snorted at the old geezer in disgust. "Get always ya bum. I'm in no mood to deal with ya."

"Ahh Come on, be a pal. I'll make it worth your while." The old drunk wrap his arms around the overweight martial artist and being a little too close for Genma's taste. "In fact, I don't mind a good time."

**Pow!**

"Hand's off ya old cock!" Genma was creped out by this sleazy old man's antic that brought shiver up his spine.

"Don't be like that, I'm quite gentle." The old man leered at him and put up a creepy grin, "and I got magic fingers that would make you feel ALL GOOD inside."

Genma got off from his set and backed away from the disgusting old man. "Back! Back I say, don't even come near me!" And he even used the barstool to parry the old man like a lion tamer.

"Ha ha ha, you're a lively one alright! Now that I've got your attention," the old man flops himself on a stool and took a good swing of the mug on the table.

"Hey! That's mine!" Genma was outraged, he watched in sheer horror that the old gizzard chugged down every last drop of his sake.

"Ahhh, that the stuff." Said the old gizzard. "Wahohoh, thanks a lot sonny! You did these old bones a good thing! To show my thanks, I'm gonna tell ya something interesting?"

Genma was in tears as he tends to the now empty jug. "Why would I listen to a sake thief like you?"

"Hah ha hah! Now don't be like that sonny. I promise ya, you will like it. Anyway, three days ago, I happened to come across a rumor that there's something special hidden inside an old cathedral just discovered deep in the forest of Nerima City Park. Something about a treasure."

"Treasure you say?" Now that got his attention. His greed is acting up within seconds.

"Yep, said to be in a room where a floating statue is kept," continued the old Man. "They say this treasure is a magical jewel. Legend had it; whoever possesses it will be rewarded in their wildest dream. Riches, Gold, Women, anything your heart's desire will come true!"

Genma liked every second of this and his little brain suddenly has an idea. If this old cock said is true, then…hehehe.

"Though I never did see the treasure myself, they say it's a stone like no other. A gem that's so rare, it's worth a king's ransom. This gem is known as The 'Stone of the Twilight.'"

"Maybe I should check the place out. If I hurry, maybe I'll be able to loot- I mean see if such thing exists." With that in mind, Genma took off with great haste, leaving without paying the bill once again.

"Good luck sonny!" once Genma was far from hearing range, the old man's shrieking voice surprisingly has gone low and spoken very clearly. "You'll need it."

"Saotome! Where are you? Excuse me good sir, have you seen the person sitting here wearing a white turbine and gi?"

The Old man turns around and gives Soun a cheery look. "Oh yes, I've seen him. He told me to pass this massage to a friend of his. You wouldn't be him, would ya?"

"Yes, I'm that friend. So what did he said?"

The old man put a finger to his chin as if he was thinking. "Hmm… I do believe he said something about going somewhere and leaving the bill to you."

"What? Ohhhh, that's just like Saotome."

"Now, now, he must have his reason." Then he gives Soun a creepy grin. "Hey sonny, could you spare a drink for an old pal?"

**Moments later…**

**Whack!** "OW! " cried Genma walking into a tree branch. "Lousy people, don't they know not to put this thing he-**" **

**Bash! **

This time, the tree itself.

After over an hour of searching, meaning getting lost, running into dead ends, bashing into trees and so on, Genma was able to get to the clearing. Covered up in scratches and bruises, he found the broken runway path that led to the Cathedral. "Finally, I thought I'd never find it."

He stops to admire the building. As long as he can remember, he didn't recall any cathedral in the Nerima area. In fact, since when did they have a building like this? He knew that they had churches and temples around some parts of the city but never a four story cathedral. European in fact! Oh well, this is Nerima. Pushing that train of thought aside, he climbed the small staircase and push firmly on the heavy doors.

Stepping through the large corridors, the dark room burst with little lights. Candles were set upon each stand at the entrance and on the chamber walls. Genma walked down the path where rows after rows of wooden benches lined up on both sides of the room, leaving only the center as a runway. At the end of the room, he came to admire the altar.

What astonishes him was the displayed girl statue. A beautiful maiden with long flowing hair, her face shown as if she was in a deep everlasting sleep with the eternal beauty within the sea of time. She was wearing a loose, flowing gown and a white shawl over her shoulders. A silver infinity brooch came with the shawl, holding it in its place. However, the interesting part about the statue is that it's been coil up by chains. They wrap around the statue's cloaked figure and suspending it a few inches above the pedestal. Four pillars on the corner of the showcase held the chains in place.

Genma jumped over the rail bars and caught his eyes on the prize. The crystal like gem imbedded on the face of the pedestal. It's green form sparkles in shimmering lights and gives off a wave a pure power. Boy, he hit the mother load.

"I wonder how much this little guy would get me. Maybe ten cases of that special sake I've always heard about." His expression was full of glee and excitement, "Better yet, I can use this for my retirement! While I'm off in my own personal island, the boy would be left to take care of all of my debts. Oh I'm sure the boy can handle it. After all, I did raise him and he owes me for all the work I've done for him. That the less he can do for his dear old dad, Ha ha ha ha!"

Genma took a firm grip on the stone and started to pull. The stone didn't even budge. Not even an inch.

"Hmm…This is difficult than I thought." Genma somehow pulled out a crowbar and tried to pry the gem out. "Come on, hmmuutthhh…you're my ticket for a lifetime of steaks and sake. Gaahh…Now be a good gem and… come… to… Arrggghhh C'mon you piece of rock!" No matter how hard he pries, the gem would not budge.

Genma tiredly threw away the crowbar and cross his arms in deep thought. He then magically pulls out a slug hammer and struck the pedestal. Without warning, the head of the hammer flew off and landed directly on top of his head.

Much to his irritation, he was persistent enough to use an alternate means. "Heeyyyaaaaa!" **Crack**! "Owww! Darn fraken maham…" Using his fist didn't justify the result to the means.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice guy."

11111111111111111111111111

"This is going to be good!" Dumping the old army uniform and fake beard, the mad genius Vinson flops himself to the big chair and put on his HD Monitor.

"I knew that idiot would be stupid enough to fall for something like that. Hah ha, boy, that was a good one. A pity that the only thing he'll find won't be of any value."

Vinson was filled with glee as he watches Genma on the video screen while munching on a bag of roasted seeds. "Hmm… maybe I should've warned him about the statue. Just hope he doesn't break it. I don't think it will be good for his health….Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh I do hope Dongchang won't mind finding out that he'll have a little helper during his stay. It would ruin the surprise." He gives off another roaring laugh while he waits for the fun to begin.

111111111111111111111111111

**Back at the Cathedral** **few minutes later…**

"If this doesn't work, nothing will." **Click!**

(… … …)

"C'mon you stupid piece of junk!" Genma kept plunging the switch of the small device until he gave up and threw it to the side. "There must be something wrong with the charges."

Genma march right back to the altar. For all his hard work, he expected the results to come in the end. He made sure to follow the instruction for no follow-ups this time. He looked at the charges placed around the pedestal. They looked fine so no worries. He then checked on the wirings.

"Ah, here's the problem. I forget to connect the blue wire." **tich!**

**BOOOOMMMMM!**

"_Cough_! _Cough_! Well _Cough_! did it work? _Cough!_" When the smokes finally subside, it showed that the explosives didn't made a dent on the pedestal.

"Nuts, not even a scratch."

**Crack**!

"Huh?"

But it did fracture something. Genma notice bits of shards falling. He slowly looks at the maiden statue to see bits of cracks forming. The crack started to snake its way up to the torso. Pieces of the gown fell apart, disfiguring it up to the shawl. It finally split up across the maiden's lovely face. The statue was turned into rubble within seconds.

"Oop-sey…" Genma muttered to himself. Maybe it's best to retreat for now and come back later.

**Dong!** A loud gong was heard throughout the room; probably triggered the alarm system. Genma jumps over the railing to make his escape but stop when he saw bits of lights floating around the room. Not just ordinary lights. These are wisp, ember lights of the dead, lost souls forever condemned in the realm of twilight.

Genma stepped back, back against the railing where the remains of the statue rest. Many things ran across his mind telling him to get out of this horror house. Then he heard bells, soft melody of bells chiming somewhere. He looked around, trying to detect the whereabouts of the noise. He set his eyes on something he did not expect. The gem was glowing.

What remain of the statue were drawing attention of these wisps and manifesting them into a large sphere. Genma foreshadows a sense of dread in his gut, that something bad was about to befall upon him. Still hearing the soft bells, he gazes at the sphere as its floats gently around the platform until it touched down in front of the altar. It then burst in a large blazing light.

Genma brought forward his arms to shield the blinding glare. What seems like forever lasted a second for the lights to subside. He slowly lowers his arms, seeing that the light show was over. But the Kami seems to take a liking of torturing him far too well.

What once was a form of light appeared a phantom like creature in flame. It took the shape of a young man, dressed in clothing patched together in stitches and leather straps. Held across his tattered red vest was a large belt, holding a leather strapped container carrying on his back. Three straps of lather belts hid the lower parts of his face. They wrap themselves around his vest collar, leaving only his eyes and red wave symbol tattoos on his cheeks visible underneath his bluish-green hair and stitched red cap.

To follow-up his horrid image, his small shark-like teeth were visible as he moaned slowly, creating an eerie sense before him. Creeping very slowly to the Over-weight martial artist, his black leather silver bolts boots echoed throughout the entire chamber.

The phantom then summons two pair of daggers that popped two extra sets of blades. Its blazing neon green eyes burns at the Over-weight man who had not only trespass his domain but also desecrate the statue of the very Goddess! Retribution is in order. Balance must be up hold. Virus detected. DELETE. DELETE!

Genma was trembling. Those blazing eyes loom over his very soul, making him masked in sheer horror. As the Master of the Saotome School Anything Goes Martial Art, he did what any coward would do as the creature steps ever so closely.

He begged.

"Please O spirit. Please spare this poor excuse of a man for trespassing into your home! If you do, I would give you my son in exchange for my life. Do we have a deal?"

**SLASH-SLING-SHIN-SLING! **

Genma could feel his trademarked bandana scattered all over the floor, along with a good portion of his gi. He stained his gi after seeing the phantom's blazing flames, swirling and dancing as if daring Ganma to say anything further.

"Gaahhh…"

Genma can see there is no way he can talk his way out of this. He has no choice. If he wants to survive, he has to use 'that' technique.

"The Saotome Schools of Anything Goes Final Attack!" The phantom lift up his blades for another strike, so Genma called out his attack in the last second.

"Run-Away!" And off he goes, pass the long hallway, crashed over sets of chairs, tables, and other breakable objects, running through the corridor and out of the oversized doorway. Not far behind, his pursuer follows.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

111111111111111111111111111

**Morning at the Tendo Dojo**…

"Ara, what happened to Mr. Saotome? He doesn't look so well."

"Hmm… Maybe he ran into trouble again after leaving the bar." Soun suggested flipping pages of his daily paper.

As if on cue, Genma came out of the training hall with his son not far behind, laughing in fact. For what reason, well, for starters, the Genma had to replace his old bandana with a flower designs kerchief.

"Hah ha hah! Well Pop, that sure looks pretty but isn't that too girly for ya? Hah hah ha hah!"

"Shut-up boy." Genma didn't slept well at all. He spent the entire night hiding from that horrid creature. No matter where he goes, the creature would always find him. He thought the creature was long gone the minute he hid inside a trash can for the past two hours. But the moment he popped his head out, the creature was waiting for him as it brought down its' blades in a cross sweep motion.

Not wanting to lose his head, he jumped out of the trash can and hightailed to his next hiding place. Finally, he was able to lose it by morning hiding underneath the Dojo floorboards. Even though he was able to out wit the creature, he could still hear those dame bells as the creature still wanders outside in the opening somewhere.

Coming out of the kitchen, Kasumi brought out a handful of bowls and dishes. She placed them on the breakfast table and went back to get this morning's meal. But for some reason, something doesn't seem right in this picture.

While Kasumi was setting up the table, Ranma noticed that somebody was creating a commotion inside the kitchen. Now, Ranma can be considered dense. In fact, he barely pays attention to anything at all other than martial arts, food, and above all, his stomach. This is one of those rare occasions he realize that something is off. If Kasumi was just out here setting the table, than who is in the kitchen making breakfast? Then a certain cook came to mind.

"Oh Kami, Akane is in the kitchen again! Come on Pop, get off your fat ass before we chock on our last meal!"

**Pow**! "There's nothing wrong with my cooking you jerk!"

"Ow! What you do that for Aka-" Ranma stop when he took notice of Akane standing right next to him. "Akane?" Ranma look at the kitchen entrance then back to Akane. He look at Akane once more then back at the kitchen entrance. He repeated the process a few time but stop when he was starting to get dizzy. "Say…Akane."

"What now Ranma?" Akane replied angrily, still very upset.

"If you're out here, and Kasumi just went back into the kitchen, than who's in there with her?"

"You're asking me, Baka?"

"Well it can't be the Old lecher since he never helps around the house."

"So do you and your father."

Ranma ignores the comment as he continues with his deduction, "You just came back from your jog so you can't be in there. Your father is here reading the paper as usual and I don't think Nabiki could have gone to the kitchen other than getting a cup of coffee. In fact, I don't think she can cook at all."

"Watch it Saotome, I don't want to deal with your antics right now." Nabiki could barely lift her head as she hunch down from the stairway and sat down at the table, still in a state of sleep.

"Than who else is in the kitchen with Kasumi?"

Akane sigh seeing her would-be fiancé overreacting. Look like she'll get the bottom of this when Kasumi came back into the living room.

"Kasumi, is there someone in the kitchen with you?" Akane just received a kind smile from her Big sister.

"Oh, a new friend just so happened to drop by."

Soun look up from his paper with interest, "Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you introduce your new friend to the family? I'm sure we would all like to meet her?"

Full of excitement, Kasumi put up a smile that would brighten the entire room. "What a wonderful idea father. I'll go get him right away. Now be nice, we don't want to scare him."

Soun instantly pull down his papers in shock, "'HIM'? Are you saying a boy is in there with you?"

"Now now father, don't make such a fuss. We just meet. Now be nice and I'll go get him," She was out of sight as she enters the kitchen.

"Sign, well…since that's over with, I'm going to change out of these clothes," said Akane as she went up to her room.

The remaining household waits patently for this mysterious new friend that just recently come into there home. They could even hear the conversation coming from the kitchen. "Now now, don't be shy. Everyone would love to meet you. Now, when we go out there, be sure to say hello to everyone. Oh yes, please give this to Nabiki. She really needs this."

The Moment of Truth has finally arrived. Kasumi came back out with a pot of rice in hand and a figure trailing right behind her.

Soun's hairs were standing on end. He even ripped the newspaper in half during the process.

A piece of fish that Ranma was about to eat fell out from his mouth.

A heavy leather glove placed a cup in front of Nabiki which she gladly accepts. "Thanks sis." she took a good sip and immediately came to life. "Hey, not bad. What brand did yo…?" She was lost for words when she realized that the person who handed her the cup wasn't Kasumi.

Akane was wondering what everyone's problem when she came back downstairs. She too froze at the entrance discovering the reason why.

Last but not less, Genma slowly lift his head off the table and set his eyes on this new figure…which became as large as dinner plates.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Azure Kite-san."

Kite gave off an eerie moan that brought shiver to everyone's spine, everyone but Kasumi of course.

"When I came down this morning, I found him wandering around in our backyard. I didn't know why at first but he told me he was looking for someone last night and lost track of him when he somehow ended up here. Since he had a long day, I decided to invite him in. Such a nice man. He even offers to help me prepare breakfast."

As Kite look around the table, his eyes set directly upon Genma Saotome. They glow in heated rage setting forth a blazing aura to appear. No one dare to speak as his sight kept on staring, staring at the despicable man sitting before him.

"Gaaahhhhh…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone was surprise from the sudden outburst. It took them a moment to realize where Genma Saotome had once sat had left a trail of dust cloud that leads right out of the Tendo estate.

"Oh my, I wonder what's wrong with Mr. Saotome."

"Well, I'm going to school early. See you guys later!" said Nabiki as she quickly stood up. She then gathered up all her things and rush out toward the front door.

"But you didn't touch your breakfast yet."

"Wait for me! Come on Ranma! You're coming too!" Akane said as she grabbed a hold of Ranma's pigtail along the way.

"But I didn't get to eat yet!"

"We'll pick-up something later, now come on!"

The three teens ran out of the door, leaving only Kasumi, Kite and a frozen stiff Soun Tendo at the Breakfast table.

"They seem to be in a hurry. Must be something important," with a smile, Kasumi then turns her attention directly at Kite. "Would you like a seat? I'm sure you must be hungry."

Kite just nods his head and sat down where Genma once occupied. Soun, on the other hand, sat very still throughout the course of the meal.

111111111111111111111111111

AN: Well, here's Chapter 5.

The Cathedral (Hulle Granz Cathedral), the statue (Aura) and the character Kite (Tri-Edge or Azure Kite) are from the game and anime series . I bought the game but I do not own them. Such a pity.

Next Time: School Hassle, First day at** Furinkan High **


	6. Chapter 6 School Hassle at Furinkan

Chapter 6- School Hassle, First day at** Furinkan High **

"What was Kasumi thinking?! How can she let that guy into our own house and let him cook for us?! That's just so…wrong!" Walking along side with Ranma and Nabiki to school, it looks like Akane is having trouble dealing with their latest houseguest of the day.

"Kasumi doesn't seem to mind him, if you don't include his threatening features and menacing appearance. Plus, he makes mean cup of coffee." Walking ahead of the two, Nabiki calmly calculate the possible effect this will have on their income.

"Come on Nabiki, get real! Who knows what that guy going to do?!"

"Then why didn't ya pound the guy like you always do?" Ranma helpfully adjusted.

"Because I was scared!"

"Please, that didn't stop ya before. If ya got a problem with the guy, we can check him out later, kay?"

Akane frowned and marched angrily ahead, finding no one concerning about the weirdo staying at their house. "I bet that weirdo cooking up something, I just don't know what."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/**Back at the Tendo Residents **/

Kasumi was delighted for Kite's assistance. It's nice to have someone to talk to whenever she does her daily chores. In fact, she wondered if he could give her the recipe for that dishes he made this morning. The fish had an interesting flavor, as if he cooked it over an open fire.

After breakfast, he helped her dry-up the wet dishes after she finished washing them and he lifted some of the furniture with great ease so she could get the dust underneath them. Wasn't it nice of him? He even repaired the human shaped holes Akane made whenever she hits Ranma. That girl really needs to control that temper before she increased the repair bills. She was amazed how skillful the repairs were. You wouldn't notice that there were holes there in the first place.

Though, she often wondered why he is helping her around the house. Shouldn't he be doing something important? Not that she was ungrateful or anything, oh no, but didn't he come here to find someone? She hmmed, trying to figure out who may that person be.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Acchoo!" Inside a dark alley, we can hear a certain panda-man sniffling inside a garbage container.

"I'll just wait here until that thing goes away." A pity he didn't realized that today was trash day when a garbage truck pulled back into the alley, craned the container over its opening, dumping the contents inside the container and off it goes to the Nerima's City dump. Have a safe trip Genma-no-baka!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/**Back to Ranma and the Tendo sisters**/

"Ah c'mon 'kane, I'm sure she'll be just fine. The guy seems harmless and they seem ta be getting along nicely."

"But it's doesn't seem right. Kasumi should know better then to let in some…GUY into our house! Especially THAT one!"

Ranma gave out a tired sigh as he caught up to his fuming fiancée. "Look, 'kane. Kasumi a big girl, she doesn't need us ta watch her 24/7. I mean, who would be stupid enough to harm her? I'm sure she knows what she's doing and don't forget, Mr. Tendo is there. He'll never let anythin' bad happen to her, if we don't mention the oni incident."

Akane cooled down a bit, taking Ranma's words to her concern. "…yeah, I guess."

"And who knows, maybe he's a better cook than you."

But her mood had taken a complete U-turn and directs her rage at the only boy with her. "Would you stop insulting my cooking you perverted jerk?!"

"Why don't ya make me tomboy?!"

"Would you two stop bickering? It's almost like you're already a married couple."

Ranma and Akane were taken aback by the tease Nabiki made; they didn't find it to be funny though.

"Fat chance, like anyone would want to end up with this macho-tomboy!"

"What did you say?!"

"Enough!" Satisfied with their silence, Nabiki continues. "Listen you two; don't you see there's something more important here? Don't you think it's weird that Lee guy from yesterday and the guy today almost seem like they're connected somehow?"

Akane looks at Nabiki questionably, "What do you mean Sis?"

"I mean Saotome here got himself a tutor last night and Kasumi just recently made friend with Mr. Scary. Could there be a coincidence between those two?"

Akane frown at her sister. "Please Nabiki, that's just crazy."

"Is it? If you don't recalled, Lee used a steel fan to roasted both Ranma and Grandfather to a crisp. He's not your average Joe Sis. Other than the crazy things I see Ranma do so far, he's not that far behind. He's hiding something, I just know it."

"The only thing wrong here is that guy back at our house. I don't know about you but I hope that guy don't cause too much trouble."

"Oh lighten up you two," Ranma tries to relieve the tensions around the two Tendo siblings. "Be reasonable, if mom hired someone then that shouldn't be a problem, right? And who cares if Kasumi made friends with that guy? Couldn't say much about his wardrobe but the point is, nobody would dare harm Kasumi. Basically everyone she meets is instantly her friend, even the gang leader in North Tokyo. Nice guy though, even gave her the red carpet treatment getting her the best price on groceries. Anyway, let just forget it and get going."

"Since when did you become an expert on this Ranma? Everything that ever goes wrong here always happens when you're around." Akane replied.

"Hey, I didn't-" (Splash!) The ladled lady strikes again. "Great, I don't have time for this. You guys go on ahead; I'm going to Dr. Tofu for some hot water. See ya." Ranma-chan didn't get far when Akane grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, you can change back when we get to school!"

"But it's too early!"

"So you'll get there early for once. So stop being such a baby and let's go!"

Ranma firmly put her foot down and pulled her arm from Akane's grip. "Hey, I don't need an un-cute tomboy like you tellin' me what to do. I can do just fine without you. And another thing-"

Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! BAM! A certain bicycle crashed hard into the back of our dear hero's head.

"Nihao Airen! Take Shampoo on date yes?" Shampoo had an early delivery this morning. When she spotted her darling Airen, she was so happy that she decided to greet her by their everyday ritual.

Grumbling under the cement floor, Ranma pries her head out and glares directly at a certain Amazon. "Shampoo, how many times do I have ta tell ya watch where ya landing that thing?!" Instead of answering, Shampoo dumped some hot water over the cursed boy from her magically appearing tea kettle and gives her "husband" a big Amazon grope.

"Get off me!" Ranma franticly shouted.

"Well, it seems you have your hands full Saotome. See you guys at school," Nabiki run up ahead to start the daily betting of the day.

Ranma chuckled uneasily when he saw Akane fuming. "Eheh, Akane, this isn't what it looks like... "

Shampoo begged to differ, "Oh, no this what it look like." She even brought her hand out in a shooing motion. "Violent Girl go away, Airen want to spend time with Shampoo."

Fuming, Akane Snort and turns around. "Your right Ranma, I should leave you alone. Have fun with your hussy!" With a loud humph, Akane stormed off to catch up with her sister.

"Wait Akane! Shampoo, get off me! I'm going to be late for school!"

"Airen no go to school! Stay and have fun with Shampoo!"

--

/**Furinkan High, School Ground**/

"Geez, now I'm really late." After finally getting out of Shampoo's grip, Ranma roofed hopped all the way to Furinkan High. With few minutes to spare, he finally made it through the School Gate. There's no way he's going to be late now.

"Dyaaaa, Ranma Saotome! Prepare yourself! You're dark reckoning finally at its end!!"

Ranma softly curse for his luck. "Kuno…I really don't have time for this. So do me a favor and get out of my way." Ranma jumped to the side to evade a powerful strike to the chaste.

"Ha, like I would stand down and allow a fiend to taint this sacred ground any further! I'll never allow it! I shall defeat you before The Being mistaken to honor you of its power!"

Ranma was confused. What's that idiot Kuno talking about? What power? "What are ya blabbing about Kuno? Who is this- Whoa!" He had to stop and evade another attempt slash.

"I'll hear none of your lies Saotome!! This is th-Uhh!"

"Forget I bother asking," Ranma removed his foot from Kuno's face. "Ya may want to lay off the pills idiot, you're starting to weird me out. See ya," and off he goes into the School building. As for Kuno, he was able to mutter these final words.

"I…fight...on," and keeled over into unconsciousness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/** Back at the Tendos, Before the Lunch Hours**/

Kasumi hums a happy tone. The chores are almost done and she has enough time to catch the next episode of Sakura Sonata.

While cleaning the kitchen counter, Kasumi spotted something. "Ara, they must've forgotten them while they were in a hurry." She took the three forgotten bentos out to the porch and called out for someone. "Kite-kun, would you come here please?"

Kite hovered over to Kasumi and stared at the three cases handed to him.

"I know I'm asking too much but would you deliver them to Ranma and my sisters for me please? They must be starving and it's not proper for growing young teens to miss an important balanced meal. Be sure to give it to them immediately when you see them." Without saying a word, Kite took the three cases and floats off to his new destination, Furinkan High School.

"What a nice young man, I wonder if he wouldn't mind staying a little longer for dinner. Giggle, maybe he can help me with the shopping later." She left the porch doorway and continues on her merry way back into the house.

While passing the living room, Soun was still seated at the table. His hairs are still sticking on their end and he continues to hold onto the two ripped pieces of newspaper. Sometimes he wishes his wife was still around.

"Why Kami, why does our house always attracts the weird ones? Waaahhhhhh!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/**Lunch time at Furinkan**/

"Thanks a lot Akane, not only did we miss breakfast, we forgot to get our bento too!"

"Well excuse me! We can't always be perfect like you!"

"What does that suppose to mean?!

Once again on their usually spots under the tree, Ranma and Akane are fighting. How predictable. Since they left their bentos at home, there's nothing better to do than fighting with one another.

"It's mean that you're an Egomaniac Jerk!"

"Oh yeah, well…You're an Uncute Tomboy!"

"Now, now you two, there's no point in arguing on an empty stomach. Here, on the house and Ranchan, here's your Ranchan Deluxe Special." Ukyo handed Ranma and Akane each a plate of Okonomiyaki to end their heated argument.

"Thanks Ucchan, you're the best!" said Ranma, gladly scarfing down the large Okonomiyaki in one bite.

"Humph, you can fool around for all I care." Akane stood up and walked off to her friends while eating the Okonomiyaki in hand.

Finally alone, Ukyo sat a little closer to her fiancé. "Say Ranchan, do you mind if I ask you something important?" she said so shyly and her cheeks are starting to turn a shade of pink.

"Sure, what up Ucchan?"

"Well Ranchan, I'm been thinking. Do you think that…we can, you know," Her cheeks were starting to get redder.

"What is it Ucchan, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well Ranchan, I was wondering if we can, you know…Go out and…spend some time together?" Her eyes were gleaming with hope.

Ranma just stared at her for a minute. He then started to ponder. He ponders awhile longer. The pigtailed martial artist remained silent and seemed to be deep in thought.

Ukyo grew a little nervous for the past five minutes. 'What's taking him so long? It shouldn't be too hard. Yes or No.' After several more minutes, she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, what do you think Ranchan?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "Sorry, did ya say somethin'?"

"Do you want to go out or not?!"

"Huh? Oh, sure, I'll go out with you."

"Really, you mean it?" Ukyo heart was full of joy. Ranma finally agrees to go on a date with her. 'Does Ranchan finally see me more of a woman?'

"Sure, I mean, were friends' right? Aren't friends supposed to hangout and have fun and stuff?" Ukyo then sweat dropped. "So, do you have anyplace in mind? Who else is coming?"

'Okay, so he's a few yen short to the point.' "Ranchan, I'm not asking you so we can just hangout." Ukyo gets a little closer to Ranma. "I'm asking if you want to go out with me. You know, a date. Just the two of us, a boy and a girl, going out, catch a movie, eat dinner, and coming home with a…goodnight kiss." Her face had turned beet red for boldly saying such a thing.

As Ranma, well…his eyes had gone as wide as dinner plates. He didn't realize Ucchan really meant by THAT type of going out. "Ehh…Ucchan, it's not like I don't want to go out with you. It's just that I-"

"So you don't want to go out with me," she sounded so disappointed.

"No No! I mean yes, wait… I…I don't know! It's just that this is so…sudden and…"

"So you don't mind going out with me?!"

Snap! Eavesdropping on Ranma, Akane didn't look too happy. She couldn't help herself for crushing a chunk off the table she was gripping.

Seeing this is going to the wrong way, Ranma tries to fix the damage as much as possible.

"Look, can we slow down a bit? I know we are engage and all but don't ya think that we should talk about this a little more and ahh…"

"What's more to talk about? This is a perfect chance for us. Don't you think so, Ran…Chan?" To seal the deal, she performed the secret technique so powerful, that it can send the toughest of man quivering to their knees, the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Well…that is…but you see…" Ranma bows his head in defeat. "You win; I'll go out with you…"

CRUSH! There goes another chunk from the defenseless table.

"Yeah! Thank you Ranchan, I promise you won't regret it! How's a week from now sound?!"

"Sure… sounds…swell," he is SO screwed.

Ring-ring…ring-ring! BASH! "Nihao Ranma, Shampoo bring delicious noodles!" Shampoo got off her bike and instantly crouch right next to Ranma's injured form.

"Hey, leave Ranchan alone you Chinese-hussy!"

"You leave Ranma alone! Ranma promise to spend time with Shampoo, right Airen?"

"What? Ranchan would never go with a tramp like you!"

"Who you calling tramp Greasy Pizza girl?!"

"Why Kami? Why do you hate me? I only wanted is to eat in peace. Isn't that too much to ask?" Ranma sulk and reburied his head back into the ground while his other two fiancé argue once more.

Back to the table where Akane is sitting, she is fuming over Ranma while sitting across from Yuka and Sayuri.

"You know Akane, you should do something before this get too out of hand," said Yuka as she and Sayuri watched Shampoo taking out her Bonbori and Ukyo pulling out her trademarked Giant Spatula.

"Why do I care, it's not like this is my problem?! Let the baka deal with it."

--

On the side of the school building, Nabiki is having a meeting with her two lackeys on the results of today's bets. Business as usual of course.

"So, what's the agenda? How much did we make this morning?"

"Not so good boss, we're actually earned less than we had for the past two weeks because of the lack of our regular bidders."

"How about the photos, any sells at all?"

"Much of the same. Our only buyer this week is Kuno for the usual Akane and Ranma's female form selections. Even if we start selling Ranma's boy form to the female student body, it's the matter of time before they stop asking for them."

"Got any gossip we can use?"

"Other than the ones we are holding for ransom, no."

Nabiki's face hardens for hearing the latest update. This is bad; this really had been a slow week. The morning fights are getting quit old and predictable, especially in most of the fights ending Ranma being the victor. She could try betting on the amount of time the fight last but it wouldn't be any different. Unless someone new shows up, there wouldn't be mush to bet on. Hmm, she should consider expanding the photo line, selling only pictures of her little sister and Ranma's girl form is just not cutting it.

Other than the usual stuff going on in Nerima, nothing new had come up yet. Sure, she could sell information about Ranma, who recently got himself a tutor, but what good would that do? It comes to no surprise to everyone being that Ranma is lacking a few brain cells when it comes to school. And nobody would want to know about the tutor being a guy, well maybe some of the girls but that's a different story. If the tutor happened to be a girl, than we got something. With so many horny boys here at Furinkan, she'll be rolling in yens just for telling them the girl's breast size.

Well enough of that, she needs to come up with something soon before their string of operations crumbles. As she ponders, a dark figure approached. So occupied with her own thoughts, she wasn't aware of the person right behind her.

"B-b-boss!" Her lackeys, on the other hand, are trembling with fright.

"Sigh, yes what is it?"

"L-l-look b-b-behind..."

"Look, if there's something you want to say, just say it." Nabiki felt a tap on her left shoulder. "Sigh, yes can I help you with som-" she trials off when she notice who it was. She was not prepared to face the guy so soon. Seeing those tattered stitch clothes and piercing eyes, it send shiver up her spin. Kite, few inches taller, looks down at her with his blank stares and neon green eyes.

"Gahhhhhhh…."

She gulped as she came face to face with Azure Kite. On the outside, Nabiki is holding her Ice Queen expression firmly. But on the inside, she was trembling. No matter how experienced she had dealing with people in such appearance, she still couldn't get passed that menacing appearance. She felt a hint of dread coming over her. It's like he is about to reach out and grab her very soul.

"W-what do you want?" She managed to say. It had taken a large amount of will power to keep up her Ice Queen Act and not run out of the school in sheer terror.

Kite took hold of the strap of the container and pulls it off of his back. He dipped his right hand inside it and in one swift motion; he pulled out something. By reflex, Nabiki stepped back as Kite held it right up to her. She took a moment to look at what he is holding. She then realized what it is.

"D-did Big Sis sent you to give me this?" The response she receives was a nod and he places the item in her hands. "Ehh…T-thank you," she shuttered.

Kite nods once more and walks off. The students were steering clear away from him as he walks across the field to where Ranma and Akane are occupied.

"B-boss, who is that? Is he another martial artist or is he a-a…"

Nabiki paid them no mind as she stares down at her bento then back at Kite's retreating form. She then grins when a thought came to mind. "Girls, better prepare the tables. I think we got a solution to our problem."

--

"Go away you hussy! Ranchan doesn't want to waste his time on a Chinese bimbo like you!"

"Who you calling Bimbo Stupid?! You just jealous Shampoo more woman than flat-chaste spatula girl!"

"Take that back!"

Akane shook her head, disgust of Ukyo and Shampoo continuing argument with one another. "Honestly, every single day. Don't those two ever stop?"

"Well Akane, they always fight over Ranma, so it comes naturally for them you know?"

"It's all Ranma's fault! If he didn't string those two along, this wouldn't have happen!" Akane cry out to her friends.

"Now Akane, I know your engagement with Ranma is difficult but don't you think it's silly to blame everything on Ranma? Problems always tend to find him," said Yuka, disagreeing with Akane's point of view.

"Yeah Akane, it's not like Ranma literally bring trouble wherever he goes. Sure, he may have caused some of problems but he always find a way to solve them," said Sayuri continues for Yuka.

Akane sighs, she guess she could see where her friends are going. Ranma may get into fights and cause trouble, but he usually wasn't the one who caused them. And he somehow finds a way to fix it. "You're right guys, it does sound silly."

Yuka reward her with a smile. "You see, don't put too much pressure on yourself. It's not like a monster is going to pop out and get you, right?"

Akane then buried her head into her arms, "please don't remind me."

Her friend looked confused by their friend's action, "What are you talking about Akane?"

Sighing once more, Akane looks up at Sayuri with a tired look. "This morning, Kasumi let in this guy into our house."

Then suddenly, her friends swarm around her like bees. "Really, did Kasumi get herself a boyfriend?" "What does he look like?" "Is he cute?" "Does he have a brother?" "Can we meet him?"

Akane was overwhelmed; they are drowning her with endless amount of questions. She was also disturbed by that first question. Kasumi and…that… BAD THOUGHT! BADDDDDDD THOUGHT!

"No, no, it's not like that! Kasumi doesn't have a boyfriend! I wouldn't consider having that guy AS her boyfriend!"

Yuka and Sayuri blinked twice, look at one another, and then back at Akane. "We're not following you," they said as one.

"What I mean is she let a TOTAL STRANGER into our house!"

"I guess we can see why you're upset Akane. I would be scared too if my mom let in some guy she just met into our house…unless he is cute. Ow!"

"Hah hah hah, I'm sure she just kidding," Yuka said after elbowing her friend. "But really Akane, what's the big deal? Do you have a problem with this guy?"

"Of COURSE I have a problem with him! Everything about him is just so…WRONG!" Akane actually shivers just thinking about it.

"Why don't you tell us more about him?" While Yuka is having a conversation with over emotional friend, Sayuri had gone rigid when she saw something coming toward them.

"Well, I guess there's no harm telling you guys. This guy was just…I don't know, just plain creepy. When I first saw him, it's like I'm being overwhelmed by him. Not in a good way. I just got a bad feeling about him." Akane then closes her eyes and breathe in deeply, trying to relax.

"Can you be more specific Akane, what does he look like?" Sayuri then pulled onto Yuka's sleeve to get her attention, "what is it Sayuri?" She looks to where she is pointing at and she too had gone rigid.

Not aware of this, Akane continues her discussion. "He wears this sewed-up tattered clothing and has this puffed up hat with a W shape mark on it. He carries around a leather container on his back and wore these thick leather gloves."

"Ahh, Akane…," Yuki meekly tries to get her friend's attention.

"He's as pale as if he had never seen the light of day. He looks like a zombie if you asked me. And the scariest part about him is his eyes. When you look at them, it's like he is looking into your very soul. I just wish I don't have to meet him anytime soon."

"That's nice to know Akane …but I think that would be impossible right now."

Confused by this, Akane wants to ask her why. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. When she opens her eyes to see the familiar faces of her friends, what she saw was something she was hoping to never see. She would deny it as much as she wants but the image in front of her wouldn't go away. Kite, aka creep in her opinion, is standing right in front of her and holding up something in his hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" POW!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/**Mean While, at the** **Market District**/

"Let's see, what else I have to pick-up? Milk, butter, potatoes, gingers, few slices of fish, carrots, a pound of beef, and a… hmm… looks about it." If you're wondering what I'm doing, to put it plain simple, I'm doing some grocery shopping.

After finding my way out of the basement, which took me an hour to find the door and stumbling over objects in the dark. I took the liberty to check out the rest of the rooms in the entire house.

Boy do I have my work cut out. I'll spare the details later and skip ahead to the kitchen.

Not much to do here but getting the cleaning materials in the broom closet. I started off sweeping the floor, cleaning the counter and checking the place if I have any running water, gas and electricity. Everything looks to be in working order, but the Doc was right about stoking up my own food. So here I am, picking-up a few things for my official stay in Nerima.

'Hmm, maybe I should look around a little bit.' My eye caught sight on a little bookstore. "What luck, might as well check it out." Shifting the bags comfortably, I head straight to one of the book shelves.

"Hmm…let's see, what should I…, what's this?" I picked the book up. "Icha Icha Paradise?" Wow, this is so unbelieveable. They atcually have something from Naruto here. I always wonder what's written inside this book. Seems strange that they have only one copy here. But hey, this is Nerima.

"Hey sir, how much is this book?" The shop clerk looked at me strangely as I held the book up.

"Sorry kid, no can do. Little boys like you shouldn't be reading this stuff."

Twitch! Twitch! "I'm… Sorry sir but I wish to purchase this book, please."

"That book is for customers ages 18 and up kid. Why don't ya come back when ya get older?"

"I can assure you sir that I'm in the acceptable age." I said while clenching my teeth.

"Suurree ya are. If ya really want this book, than show me some ID."

Flop! "Here! My permit, my license, my birth certificate, my passport, my yearbook, my school ID, and my documents that clearly states that I'm over the age of 18! Now, can you PLEASE LET ME PURCHASE THAT BLOODY BOOK?!"

"… … … That would be 3500 yen. Have eh, have a nice day."

--

"Man that was annoying. I can see the benefit for my appearance but what does it takes to not go through that every single day?" Sigh, sometimes it doesn't pay to look younger than your original age. "Oh well, at less I got the book."

Glomp! "Shampoo!!"

A disturbing sensation ran throughout my entire body. I didn't know what's worst, getting mistaken by my age or being mistaken by a hair care product? But I know one thing, being in this guy's arm is GROSSING ME OUT!

"Shampoo, I'm so happy I've found you!!"

"I need an Adult! I NEED AN ADULT!" I scream out trying to pry this sicko off me.

"Shampoo, what's wrong? What's wrong with your voice? And… why is your chest so-"

WACK!!

"Help!! –WACK!-Rapist!!–WAM!- Molester!! –WACK!- Pedophilic!! –BASH!- Sicko!! –POW!!" With that final blow, the nut job finally keeled over.

"What do you think I LOOK like Asshole?! Get yourself a pair of glasses or something!"

The long haired teen wearing an oversize white robe pulled out a pair of large bottle frame glasses. He took one good look at me and frowned. "…You're not my Shampoo."

"Geezz genius, what give you that idea?"

The guy took one final look at me and started to sheepishly scratch the back of his head, "hehe, sorry about that. I thought you're my darling Shampoo."

I look at the weird guy in front of me. He does look familiar in my opinion and who goes around glomping people and calling them a hair care product? It finally came to mind. "You wouldn't be Moose from the Chinese Amazon tribe right?"

Moose blinked twice and drops down into a stand, "How do you know my name?" He cautiously stares down at me. Actually, he is staring down at the mailbox right next to me.

"I'm right here genius," now he is looking at me. "I was asking around town if there's any Chinese Restaurant around here and they mention you guys. Your place sounds famous for their noodles."

Moose took a moment to judge what I just said. He then finally loosens up from his fighting stand and sheepishly scratches his head once more. "Oh, why didn't you say so? Sorry, it's just that you can't be too careful around here."

"I know the feeling," oh how I know the feeling.

Nodding in understanding, Mousse was about to leave when his eyes caught on something. "What do you have there?" he pointed at the book in my bag.

"You mean this? I just bought this today." Once I took the book out, he grabbed it from my hand and started to flick a lighter.

"You shouldn't be reading this stuff; these books are for womanizers like that cad Ranma."

Whack! "Hands off, I spend a lot of yen for this and I intend to keep it in one piece!" Taking back my book, I pocketed it away for safe keeping.

"Ow! Why did you do go and hit me?! I was trying to help you from such foul literature! And besides, you're too young to be reading that stuff."

"I'm 20 years old you twit! Here's my card to prove it," I handed him my driver's license to end this nonsense. He glances down at the card and then took a repeated glance at me. "You see, now if you can give me back my card, I would be on my way and-"

"I don't believe you," he deadpans.

"… … … What?"

"It's obviously a fake. You don't see these markings like this these days."

"Hey, that's the latest designed U.S. driver's license! They added that design to make sure it's the real deal!" Mousse took out a pair of scissor, "What are you doing?!"

"What it look like I'm doing? I'm cutting this up so you won't be using it irresponsibly ever again."

Faster than my eye can follow, I stare at the small pieces of plastic hitting the ground before my very eyes. All those long lectures, all those time spent reading that handbook, and the money wasted for all those preparation for the driving exam, wasted.

(Thump-thump… Thump-thump!)

"You, you…" I gently place down my shopping bag to the side and took hold of my metal fan.

Mousse took one step back as I advanced towards him. "N-now, now, t-take it easy. That was for your own good. And I'm sure that-"

WHACK!

"Do you know how long it took me to pass that driving exam you backed watered idiot?!"

WHACK!

"It took me exactly 3 years to finally get my license!"

WHACK!

"I spent more than 1000 U.S. dollars so I can take the training to prepare for that bloody exam!"

WHACK!

"I have to spend my entire time listening to those lectures! Do you HAVE any idea what's it's like in that small room?! It was torture!"

WHACK!

"I have to watch the same boring video at the driving school for five hours so I can take that bloody exam all over again! FIVE!"

WHACK!

"LONG!"

WHACK!

"BLOODY!"

WHACK!

"HOURS!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

While this was going on, I wasn't aware that the book in my back pocket shows a faint sign of red aura.

(Thump-thump! Thump-thump!)

"OW! Hey, cut it out -Whack!- Stop! I mean it! -WHACK!- Alright, you asked for i- -WHACK!- Ow! Okay, Fine! FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

Wam! I didn't know what hit me. I was hurled into the air and landed into something uncomforting. That blow must have hit me somewhere; I could barely keep my eyes open. Everything around me just went…blank.

(Thump-thump! Thump-thump! Thump-thump! Thump-thump! Thump-thump! CRACK!)

--

"Sigh that took care of him," Mousse tiredly said after hitting the guy into a pile of boxes. He achingly rubs his head where he felt number of plump shape lumps and winced, "that little guy can really hit. Better get some ice on that." He was about to leave when he heard the boxes moving. "Huh, don't tell me you want to keep on fighting? I felt bad enough hitting a weakling like you." He turns around expecting to see the young man there but he was proven wrong.

The figure coming out of the boxes was not the guy who was struck by the dreaded White Swan technique. This guy was much taller, more by a few inches. He is wearing a green vest and black shirt and pants that are rolled up. The strange thing about him is that the strand of his hair is silver and he masked the lower part of his face, leaving his droopy to stare back at him.

"Hey, you're not the guy I hit into those boxes?"

"I believe the time of peace had already been denied." With no hesitation, he clutches his right hand, forming the lightning-chakra in the palm of his hand. When the technique is complete, he lung at Mousse with a loud battle cry.

"_Raikiri__!" _

AN: Chapter 6, finally up.

Here's personality number 2: Kakashi from Naruto, can anyone guess how the transformation was triggered? Don't own him or the show.

_Raikiri_: Lightning Blade


	7. Chapter 7 School Hassle Continues

Chapter 7- Kuno vs Kite

Chapter 7- **School Hassle Continues; the Chasing, the Shouting, and the Fighting.**

She ran. She tried to pour more energy into her legs as she felt waves of heat wash over her. The entire lower half of her body would've been more than just sore by now. But right now, adrenaline was keeping any thought of exhaustion as far from her mind as possible.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!!"

She took some time to reflect on her misfortune. This guy…no… it only looked human; just came out of no-where right in front of her. She just wanted to get as far away from him. With those piercing green eyes and jagged teeth, she didn't know what she was thinking. She panicked. She threw a hard right hook to his jaw and ran away. Now she got a psychopath freak chasing right behind her!

"…Gaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

Ranma wearily lift his head out of the ground and search for whoever making all that noise. Sound like someone has eaten one of Akane's 'cooking' again. Maybe P-chan's back. He glances at two figures running around the school, one chasing after the other. He couldn't make out who they were from where he was positioned. But why did he have the urge to play Benny Hill's Jazzy chase scene music? Anyways, looks like they're heading straight into the track field.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A HOUSE TO HAUNT?! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!!"

They should consider joining the track team; the coach would finally stop annoying him about the coming sports event two weeks from now. Of course, the school would have to reconstruct the tracks after those two finishes plowing the entire sight. That voice sounds so familiar for some reason… Oh wells. Those two then entered baseball field.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY?!"

Hmm, they'll need to fix that too, a baseball diamond shouldn't have more than four sides. After that, the duos smash their way into the Kendo club house.

"Hey Ak-UGH!"

"What's going-AHHHH!!"

"OH KAMI!! THEY GOT-AHHHH!!"

"WAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!! RUN AWAY!! SAVE YOURSE-ARGHHHH!!"

"DON'T HURT ME!!"

"MOMMY!!"

Those poor saps, they didn't stand the chance. Look's like those two aren't stopping anytime soon. They came across the tennis court, pass the greenhouse, through the basketball court, and back to the track field to take the course all over again.

"Are you going to do something Ranma?"

"Huh?" Ranma turns around to two familiar figures. "Oh, hey guys. Nah, I'll pass. It doesn't seem necessary."

Hiroshi and Daisuke were completely shocked. Ranma, top martial artist and protector of the weak, decided for once to stay in the side line. "Why not?" Hiroshi asked.

"Cause the guy in the front is doing fine outrunning the other from the way this is going. Seems harmless to me, course they are wrecking the school. As long as they don't do anything dangerous, I don't see the problem. If things get too scary, I'll step in." Ranma then proceed himself to take comfort under a shady tree.

"So you're not going to stop this?" questioned Hiroshi.

"Yep."

"Not even a little?" Daisuke continues after Hiroshi.

"Nope."

"Even though we tell you that was Akane being chase by a guy that looks like he came out from a horror film?"

"Well too bad for her. I'm not gonna…WHAT?!" Ranma immediately stood up and scan the field for the two, hoping Daisuke is wrong. When he finally saw the faces of the figures, his face went heavily pale.

"This just isn't my day."

111111111111111111111111111

Akane was starting to feel the strain of her body. No matter how fast she runs; he would follow closely behind. She can't even maneuver him. If this keeps up, she'll pass out from exhaustion.

"Ugh!" Sadly, she tripped.

"…Gahhhhhhh…" Kite is coming towards her on a steady walking pace. This distraction had cost him is time, he most complete his second drop off now.

She curses under her breath as she slowly got up to her knees. The minute she tries to get up, her knees decided to give up on her. She cursed once more, her arms even felt like dead weights. There's no escape. She shut her eyes, trying to hold back her tears… 'Ranma…'

Suddenly, a red blur came out flying into the scene. The pursuer jumps back, evading a flying kick.

"Sorry pal; didn't see where I was goin,'" Ranma said in his usual cocky voice. Yuka and Sayuri immediately ran up to their collapsed friend, scoop her up and ran her off to safety.

"Okay freak, what do ya want with Akane?!"

Kite stares blankly at his attacker. He tilted his head to the side slightly and breathed out his normal response of a grunt but a hint of displeasure came out from his tone.

Ranma felt a shiver running up his spine. He kept his guard up as the uneasy feeling crept down his spine. "W-well…what are ya looking at? If ya got somethin' to settle with Akane, ya have ta go through me first!"

Unconcerned by his threat, Kite faded from his sight.

"What the…Ooomph!" A boot was planted on Ranma's head; the owner of the boots shifts his weight and launches himself across the field.

"Ranma! He's heading straight for Akane!" Hiroshi, along with Daisuke, shouted from the side line.

After recovering his confusion spell, Ranma looked behind him; the guy was a few feet away from the exhausted Akane. "Dammit!" Ranma bellowed out as he chased after the zombie like phantom.

"Get back here!" He didn't know how the guy did it. He couldn't explain how the guy could just disappear for one second and reappear the next using his head like a launching pad!! He may not know how he did it now but he sure won't let him get to Akane.

"Oh no ya don't!!" He springs himself for a flying dropkick. Kite somehow senses the coming attack and easily dodged it with one step. Ranma sailed passed his target and continue the attack by performing a roundhouse to Kite's side, but the phantom leaps overhead to avoid the kick and continue his pursuit toward Akane. Annoyance started to set in Ranma's mind as he lashed out barrage numbers of punches in hope to hitting his mark. Yet again, Kite dodges them all with great exaggerated ease, he seemed entirely unconcerned.

"Time ta take this an up a notch. Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Alert of the coming attack, Kite choice that moment to increase his pace. He dodges the first punch to the left; then he evaded the next one to the right, but something is wrong. Even though he evaded those first two attacks, he was alarmed the minute he felt something hitting him. Kite finally realized it was Ranma's punches. The phantom took on a defensive posture to hinder the flashing blows. Luckily for Ranma, his attack were piercing through the defense, subside any chances of holding them off.

"Take this!" Ranma put more strength into his punches. The attack penetrated Kite's defense and caused him to skid back and lose his balance. Ranma wasted no time letting him recover as he delivers a swift punch to his face.

Not far from the fight, there are number of students watching from the sideline.

"All right! Way to go Ranma!"

"Show him whose boss!"

"Get that creep out of here!"

"Yes! This is an easy 2000 yen!"

The crowd turns at the person in disgust. "What? Don't tell me you guys didn't bet on the fight." Murmurs was heard among the students until raffle tickets were held up high to show they have.

(Pow!) Everyone return to the fight to see Ranma sending Kite flying with a powerful uppercut. The crowd cheers for another victory by Ranma Saotome, especially those who bet in favor of him.

111111111111111111111111111

From the other end of the field, the betting polls are having there own commotion to handle. Before the beginning of the fight, more than half of the student body bet in favor for Ranma because they realize after all these month, they realize Ranma usually win.

Nabiki was surprise for the total amount of yen; more than 750,000 yen are right on the line. That's more than she can possibly hope for on one of these occasions. But now, it seems that she has a problem.

"Boss! It's over! We're sunk! Game Over!"

"We don't have the money to pay for all of them! We might as well call in, file Bankruptcy, and leave town to live as rice planters!"

"What are we going to do?!"

Looks like the staff of Nabiki's key of operations are having a nervous breakdown.

The first lackey walked up to Nabiki at the table, "Boss! You have a back plan, right? I mean, you always have one in these situations, right?!"

(…) Nabiki's face was expressionless; she hasn't moved an inch ever since Ranma got involve in the fight. Instead of facing her lackeys, she has been starring up at the sky with a expected look on her face.

"Eh… Boss?" The two lackeys look at one another nervously. "Boss? Are you…Okay?"

Nabiki continues to stare up at the sky in silence, ignoring the surrounding around her.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I think the lost and the end of our operation was too much for her."

"Yeah, I guess," the first lackey gave a deep sigh, "looks like the plan was a total failure."

"Really, I though it was doing just fine," the two lackeys jumped up in surprise by the sound of her voice. "Now girls, don't get your panties up in a bunch. I must admit, I started to worry when Ranma decided to take this fight a little more seriously. I didn't like how the results came out at first but now I found the fight starting to get very…interesting," Nabiki said coyly as she watches the sky. "And if you girls think this is the end of our operation, think again. The fight's not over yet."

The lackeys stare blankly at their boss. They're about to face a fate worse than death and their boss tells them not to worry!!

"Not to be pessimistic about this boss but… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 'The fight's not over yet.' RANMA JUST POUND THE GUY INTO ORBIT!"

"And we need to get out of here before they realize we can't pay them their winnings!"

Nabiki was grinning from ear to ear. "Tut-tut-tut. I expect better from you girls. Well, don't worry. Like I said 'the fight's not over yet.'"

"We still don't get it."

"See for yourself," she point at something in the sky. A bulb of light is descending slowly as it reaches to the school ground.

"W-what's the?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Nabiki then awarded her girls with a pleasant smile, making the lackeys worry the meaning behind it.

111111111111111111111111111

"Well that was disappointin', thought he put more of a fight. Wonder why he was after Akane in the first place. Oh right, Akane." Ranma caught up to Yuka and Sayuri as they set Akane to a nearby table.

"Hey Akane, you alright?" Akane didn't answer. "Whoa, the guy must've tired ya out. You looked liked you ate one of your own cooking." She gives her fiancé a murderous glare.

"Don't worry about Akane Ranma. She just needs a little time to rest."

Ranma gave out a sigh, "that's a relief. Tendo-san would really have my head if anything would've happens to the Tomboy. If I hadn't been there in time, the creep would have gotten her. Maybe she better practice more on her coordination so she wouldn't trip over her own feet again. Man, what a klutz."

"Ranma, we're appreciated that you got rid of that guy," Sayuri proceed to give Ranma a strained look, "but you shouldn't insult Akane like that?"

"Huh? If I can't insult her that way then how am I going to insulting her? Beside, I'm just saying she needs to practice more on her martial arts. I mean, course she works out and stayed in shape but she's still lacking in skill. She maybe strong as an ox but her reflexes are as slow as a slug, and she really need to control that temper."

Akane wants to hurt him. She wants nothing more than to find something big and heavy to crush the Jerk for all that its worth. 'That Big Jerk, he's insulting me but I can't move!'

"Ranma! You shouldn't say stuff like that! Sure, Akane can be temperamental, a klutz, and doesn't train 24 hours like you and every martial artist in this crazy town. She can't cook, clean, doesn't have a good fashion sense, and can't fight like you're other suitors…"

"Um…Sayuri, you're not helping," Yuka mutter under her breath.

"But she's a good person, a good friend, and she does everything she can to help. She may not be perfect but at less she tries. She's your fiancée and you should be nice to her once in awhile."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point." Sayuri was happy that Ranma finally understands what she was trying to say but that good progress was for nothing when she heard, "and you're right about Akane having a temper." The possibility of him changing has gone downhill. "She's like a psychotic maniac if that happens. And boy, you wouldn't believe how much a klutz she is. I don't know how she could mess up using the ribbon during that Rhythmic Gymnastic fiasco."

Akane clenches her teeth. Yearn to kill, rising. "Sayin' that her cooking is 'terrible' is an understatement. She should be considered a licensed biological weapon expert. The only thing she has that looks good on her is that yellow gi she wears during practice."

As Ranma kept on talking, Akane was glowing bright red. She's starting to flare up like a raging storm, waiting to be unleashed. 'If that idiot doesn't shut-up soon, I'll-'

"And I guess it's okay if she's not as strong of a martial artist like Ucchan, Shampoo, and Kodachi. Good thing that Tomboy jogs everyday, make's it easy ta burn all those fats in those Thick thighs of hers."

'Sigh; guess the baka will just have to learn the hard way.' Sayuri thought while shaking her head.

Akane proceeded to rip the table off from its attachment and head toward where Ranma is standing.

"Oh, hey Akane. I see ya feeling be-"

"RAAAANNNNNMMMMAAAAAAA – NOOOOOOO - BAAAAKAAAAAAA!" (BASHES!) Ranma was send twirling across the grassy field (BASH! TUMP! CRACK!)…and knocking down trees along the way.

"…So…Do you think we'll see that guy again?" Yuka asks, trying to ease the tension around them.

"Are you talking about Ranma or that guy who was chasing Akane?" Sayuri eeps when Akane glares at her.

"Yeah, wonder who he is." Yuka takes a moment to look up at the sky and saw a bright light slowly descending to the school.

111111111111111111111111111

"Arg, Un-cute Tomboy. Tried to do her a favor and I end up getting clobbered." Ranma dust himself off and pops all the kinks back in his joints. "That's the last time I even help getting rid of a guy for her. Sigh, well whoever he is, he's long gone now. Things couldn't get much worst?"

"Hey! Look up there!"

Curious for what it could be, Ranma look up at the sky. He couldn't see it at first, but it's coming down ever so slowly.

Hovering over the school yard, the air hummed and vibrated as a ball of blue flame appeared in the sky. The ball then began to take the shape of a person in raggedy clothing and descended to the ground. The students were in a frantic the minute they recognized the person.

"What the Hell?!"

"Is he for real?!"

"No way!"

"Darn it! There's goes my 2000 yen!"

Chaos and confusion run amuck among the student body while a set of blazing neon eyes focuses on one person. He cannot fail; failure to carry out Lady Kasumi's request is unacceptable. Obstacle interfering will be dealt with all means necessary.

"The universe just LOVES proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Ranma lazily stare back at the zombie like phantom. "Look man, sorry for beating ya up but you had that comin'. Why don't ya just get out of here before ya cause anymore trouble, okay? Save ya from humiliation again."

An exploding blaze was his answer.

"Neat trick," Ranma got into a fighting stance, wearing a cocky smirk. "But I'm the best. I can always use another warm up before the Blue Blunder comes around. Better yet, let's wait for him. You two can give me a decent work out if ya face me at the same time."

Kite slowly draws two pairs of twin blades and brought them across his chaste. The results caused the jagged blades to burst open like pairs of dark wings and scattering eerie wisp of lights all around him.

Ranma tensed-up when he felt something not right. He couldn't explain why though, he can feel the familiar trace of ki oozing out of the guy, but yet, it felt…strange. Ki is our internal life-force energy. Everyone is born with a certain amount of ki and it is the core of our existence. It's the window to our soul, our feelings, and our abilities. Looking at this guy, he couldn't feel anything from him, nothing. It's like he isn't even alive.

Without further warning, Kite lunged at the pigtailed martial artist. "GAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

111111111111111111111111111

"Ahh!! What a nice day away from the lab. Good food, clear sky, and a nice glass of Tropical fruit mix. What could be better?"

On an island in the middle of the ocean, there lay a man, relaxing on the shore of a sandy beach. Wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt and a straw hat, the man sips his mixed fruit drink while basking under the sun.

"Oh, I know." He pulls out a remote control and press a red button. A 42" flat screen TV appears just in front of him. "Let's see how our favorite panda-man is doing." Filling with glee, the big screen shows a certain martial artist, who foolishly hid himself in a garbage container, being dumped into a land fill. Pounded by trash bags and crushed under heavy objects, he was buried under mountain of filth.

"Now THIS… is entertainment! Hah hah hah!"

(WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!) A warning siren popped out of the TV screen, cutting off the scene where Genma is eagerly hanging onto the mouth of a crane while dangling over a conveyor belt that leads into a Recycling Center.

"Darn, this always happens whenever it gets into the good part," Vinson muttered.

Snapping his fingers, the tropic scenery suddenly melts away to take form of a dark and gloomy laboratory. 'Inter dimensional warping, gotta love it.' He set his glass on top of the console and sets himself to work.

"Okay, let's see what we have for today." Punching a few keys, his cheery smile slowly turns into an imitation of a carp out of water when the sonar screen pops out and displays the disturbance.

"W-w-what is this?!" To his horror, Ranma is fighting someone he was hoping not to encounter anytime soon. Vinson rummages around the lab to find something and pulls out a microphone.

"Subject Azure Kite! I order you to cease engaging Target Ranma Saotome in combat immediately!"

111111111111111111111111111

"GAHHHHHHH!!"

(SHING!) "Yo! Watch what you're doing, idiot! Ya almost cut up my favorite-" (SLING!) "Hey!" Kite struck his blades horizontally across Ranma's chest; barely sliced him in two if Ranma hadn't jumped away in the last second.

111111111111111111111111111

"Azure Kite! I order you to stop! ...Pretty please."

111111111111111111111111111

(SHIKK! SHH! SHING! SHING! KISH!) Kite continues preventing the target from escaping his attack. If the target would move to the sides, he would quickly position himself there and deliver an attack. If the target decided to escape into the air, he will follow and deliver an assault in wide range.

Ranma is not having time of his life; trying not to be on the receiving ends of those wicked blades is his top priority. He needs to figure a way out of this mess fast before he ended up like Kasumi's fish dinner. "Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Kite positioned the flat side of his blades in front of him.

(KAK- KAC-KAK-KACK-CONK- KAK- KAK- KAK-KONK!)

"OWOWOWOWOWOWCH!!" Ranma shouted out painfully as he recoils back his bruised and injured hands. 'Okay…maybe using the Roasted Chestnut technique against a guy holding large wicked knives wasn't such a good idea.'

(SHH!) "Whoa!" Ranma avoided a thrust slash.

111111111111111111111111111

"Why is he not responding? This is not supposed to happen." Vinson furiously has gone to a systems check-up. Kite's Status seems to be in order. His function is running perfectly and there's no attempt of hacking involve, so what's going on?!

"Where did I go wrong? How did this happen?" He winced when Ranma was hurled into the trees. "Well…there's one way to find out. Computer, analyze and display previous activities of Subject Azure Kite before engaging Target Ranma Saotome in combat!"

Holographic screens display events recently played throughout this morning and at the School. He focuses on each scene carefully, not missing a minute of it. He reached to the point where Ranma sent Kite to an orbital flight.

"…Oh, so that's the reason." Vinson noted as he continues watching the fight. He lazily sank down to his set and chuckles edgily. "Heh heh, what are the odds? I didn't imagine this would happen," his laughter became even more uneasy.

(…) a pause of silence only lasted a few minute.

"WHASU IS GOING TO SCREW ME IF SHE FINDS OUT!!"

"Find out what?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vinson jump out of his set when a familiar voice came up behind him.

"It's good to see you too Vinson-chan," Whasu said sarcastically.

W-w-whasu! What eh…what a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you were coming to visit."

"What? You have a problem of me being here?"

Well eh…" He can feel the squeamish feeling acting up again.

"Hey! What's that?" asked Washu as she pointed at the big screen monitor.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Vinson quickly got in front of Washu's and desperately tries to block her view from the display on the screen.

"Vinson, are you trying to hide something?" Washu stares at Vinson suspiciously.

"Me!? Hiding! Don't be ridiculous!" Vinson started to lead, more like shoving, his unexpected guest to one of his corridors. "Why don't we have a nice chat in my living quarter, shall we? I got a nice brand of green tea I was saving in such occasion and-Oomph!" A surge of pain had course through him when he was elbowed in the gut very hard.

"Okay, out with it. What have you done this time?" Washu said authoritatively while crossing her arms.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything that would-"

(BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!) Loud explosions came directly from the large screened monitor, picturing a pigtailed martial artist ducking and rolling away from fiery projectiles.

Washu walked passed the cowering scientist and stare directly at the screen. The picture then shifts itself so a horrified figure, who is hailing blue chunks of flames at the martial artist, can come to view.

Vinson was inches away for making his escape when he felt a robotic claw took hold of his Hawaiian T-shirt collar. Then four more extra claws cuffed themselves around his wrists and ankles.

"Vinson…let me introduce you to my latest improved invention, my octopi-grappler 2.0 now with claw gripping action," Washu said proudly.

"Hey, get me out of this! WAHHHHH! OUGH!" The tactical like arms roughly flung the scientist across the lab and he landed a few inches from Washu's feet.

"Vinson-chan…" Washu spoke softly with a touch of harsh and growling anger.

"Y-y-yes Washu-chan…"

"Don't tell me you somehow recreate and send one of the most dangerous AI in all of cyberspace to Earth."

"I didn't." Vinson said it instantly.

"…It's quite interesting that you answered that so quickly."

"Heh heh heh, well…thing is…uh…" He is so screwed. He was then roughly picked up to get a face full to a VERY angry pink hired Scientist.

"YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"YOU DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"I promise I will not hurt you."

"I thought it was a good idea to send another helper for Ranma so I took the liberty of sending my second subject and-UhgggHHH!" Two pairs of small hands started to strangle him very violently.

"YOU IDIIIIIIOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!"

"…can't…breathe!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SENDING THAT MONSTER TO EARTH?! HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER MY PRECIOUS GUINEA-PIG?!"

"WHHAA!! I…can…explain!" Washu finally release her grip and Vinson goes under a serious of coughs and taking deep breath.

"You better explain before I decided to make you my next guinea-pig and I don't intend to make it as pleasant either."

"Gulp, y-y-yes, understood," Vinson scuttles over to his consol and display a picture of the AI phantom. "A-a-azure Kite; known as the Azure Knight of Flame. While Lee takes care of Ranma's education, I was thinking that he needed someone to take care of the…distractions in Nerima. Knowing that Ranma's rivals and enemies always pop out at the wrong place and the wrong time, not to mention the fathers howling him about the engagement 24/7, Ranma won't get much work done with all these idiots around. So I decided to send a ghostly phantom like Kite to take care of it. He doesn't need to kill them or anything, just distract them long enough while Ranma study."

"From the way I see it, I think your plan has completely backfired," Washu stated when Kite lung Ranma into a tree on the big screen.

"Well, that can be easily explained. As you may not know, Azure Kite resembles a corrupted, stitched-together version of Kite, the original protagonist from the first four dot.Hack games. Not only that, he also surprisingly withholds traits similar to the original, as well as his own personal views on the matter. If you want to know, he's the type of person who will stop whatever he's doing to help somebody who's in trouble or in need of a hand."

"That's all nice but can you speed it up to the part WHY he is attacking Ranma?" Washu was starting to get impatient.

"Eh yes, well…it's quite interesting. Kite is attacking Ranma because he is trying to carry out a simple request from Kasumi."

"Kasumi…?" questioned Washu while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the eldest daughter of the Tendo Household, and the most Angelic and kindest person you'll ever know. She simple asked Kite to deliver Ranma and her sisters their bentos to them since they forgot them in a hurry and…well, one thing lead to another. Ranma got the impression that Kite is going to hurt Akane, one of the Tendo sisters, while trying to give her her bento and attacked him. After trying to get to Akane and being orbited on an unpleasant flight, Kite finds Ranma a hazard to his task."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there. Wasn't the purpose of all this is to give Ranma and the Tendo girls their bentos? Why didn't Kite just give Ranma his bento?" Washu asked.

"I guess it's one of those first come first serve thing…that or Ranma didn't give him much of a choice when he started attacking him," Vinson said as he sheepishly scratched his head. "But look at the bright side…at least he's not resorting to EXTREME drastic measures, right?"

Washu pulled out a small device. "…Washu, what do you got there?" Vinson asked nervously. She flips the switch and the little gadget extends into a large pole and the tip of the pole burst open to form a large hammer.

"Vinson."

"Y-y-yes, Washu-chan, the Greatest and most Brilliant of all Scientist in the entire Universe who would not dare think of killing me." Vinson gravels shamelessly.

"You know what I'm about to do?"

"You're going to let me live till old age?"

(THUUMMM!) The weight of the hammer creates a giant dent on the solid reinforced steel floor, causing the room to tremor violetly.

(CLANK!) "MY FRUIT MIX!"

"You got a lot to worry about other than a fruit drink."

Wallowing in his grief and running for his life, the two Scientist didn't notice the liquid fruit drink leaking into the dashboard and causing an electrical surge on the control panel.

111111111111111111111111111

Ranma realized he is in deep trouble as he is launched and slammed against a large tree. He grits his teeth, hindering the pain and trying to remain focus on the fight. He got to admit, the guy is good. He didn't expect his opponent to pack that much of a fight. Other than his strength, he has gotten a lot faster. He could barely get close to the guy without getting himself chopped up or burn by those attacks of his.

However, Ranma is Ranma, a martial artist of high degree, and he will never give up. Before he could think of anything else, Kite raised his right blade and made a slash to his head.

'Shit!' Ranma ducked as the sharp weapon flew over him, slicing the tree behind him in half. Ranma lashed out a kick into Kite's stomach, followed by an upward punch that send Kite crashing into Principle Kuno's new personal statue (CRASH!) and buried beneath the rocks.

"Man, that really was a close one. Almost lost my head quite literally this time," Ranma then heard something. "Huh?" The rubble rose slightly, then something burst out of it, kicking off large dusty debris.

(BOOM!) "GAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Ahh, c'mon! Stay down already!" Without warning, Kite swiftly grabbed Ranma by his silk shirt and forced him painfully against the remains of the tree. Kite then lift him up till he was nose to nose with the captured martial artist.

"Gaahahhhhhh…!"

"Well…I must admit, you're pretty good," Ranma blurt out.

"Gaahhh…?"

"But I got two words for ya. Breath…Mint. Eph!" A hand extended forward and clutches Ranma's face. If that wasn't enough, Kite shot a massive fireball striking Ranma right into his chest and send him hurtling across the field. He ended up smashing into the brick wall.

Satisfied that the obstacle won't disturb him anytime soon, Kite set forth to where Akane resides. Once he finally completes dropping off the second target's package, he will return to the other target and drop off his package, regardless he was an obstacle to begin with.

"How dare you hurt my Ranchan you bastard!!" Ukyo appeared out of no where and brought down her battle spatula upon Kite.

(CLANK!) Kite caught the kitchen utensil between the edges of his triple fangs, it seems he have to deal with this new threat if he wishes to proceed his mission. (CLASH!) Looks like another obstacle decided to get in his way.

"Shampoo don't know who Scary Ghost Man is but Shampoo won't forgive Scary Ghost Man for hurting Airen."

"For once Sug, I agree."

111111111111111111111111111

"Akane, don't go out there!"

"Yeah, that guy is dangerous!"

"Sorry guys, but somebody got to do it," Akane said to her friends. "I have to do something before anyone gets hurt."

"But Akane…"

"Don't worry; you two better get as far away from here."

"…Okay, just be careful." With those final words, Yuka and Sayuri took refuge inside the school building.

'Baka, you better be alright when this is over.'

"Sigh, always trying to play hero huh Little Sis?"

"Huh?" Akane turns around to see her middle sister. "Nabiki, what are you doing here?"

Nabiki walk over to her little sister while eating her bento. "Other than to see you don't do something stupid, nothing much."

"You should get out of here Biki; this place is like a battle field. Just look at all the damage that guy caused!"

"Really, I thought you two were getting quite along after you BOTH wreck 45 percent of school property." Akane blushed embarrassedly while Nabiki took a bit of her food into her mouth. 'Hmm, Big Sis really has outdone herself. This fish is very good.'

"How's chasing me around the school considers me his friend?! He's no friend of mine!" Akane cried out as soon her anger settles in.

"Sigh, such a shame, and here he had gone all the trouble just to deliver our bentos."

"What?"

111111111111111111111111111

"Okay…NOW I'm mad." Ranma slowly but achingly crawl himself out of the hole that use to be the wall. "Ehh…I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Aiyaaaaa!"

"Huh?" Ranma catch sight of Shampoo sailing across the grassy plain. "Shampoo!" She landed hard on what remain of the baseball field.

"Why you!" Ukyo leaps high up into the air and threw a hand full of small spatulas at the phantom. Kite deflects all the projectiles in one swoop and caught the giant spatula between his blades just before he was struck. He heavily pushes the chief away from him and quickly grabbed hold of Ukyo at arm reach.

"Let go of me!" Ukyo shouted while trying to break Kites grip. Kite swung around a few times before tossing the chef across where the Amazon had landed.

"Ucchan!" Ranma ran into the scene and cupped both his hands, "Bastard! Mouko Takabisha!!" Ranma shouted, shooting out a massive ki-blast from his outstretched hands toward Kite. The attack misses by mere inch; Kite was fortunate thanks to his quick reflexes and instincts.

'Dammit, this is no good,' Ranma thought as he shows a small signs of exhaustion. 'Guess I have no choice. I got only one shot at this, better make this count.'

"Hey ugly! Is that the best ya got?! My Old Man can do better than that!"

"Gaaahhhhh…?"

"Yeah, ya heard me! At less he is better dressed than you! You looked like a cheap rip-off of a movie monster!" Ranma rolls away to evade a fireball, he grits his teeth because of the instance heat from the blast.

"What's the matter, that attack missed me by a mile?!" Kite shot yet another fireball at Ranma, missing him by mere inches when he managed to quickly jump out of the way. "I don't know what's worse, you're aiming or the fact you looked like a total dork!"

Kite was bursting in flames from taking all the verbal abuse he can handle.

"Careful, don't lose your temper," Ranma heckled. "If ya don't, you'll start ta be bold as Pops!"

Kite brought forth his blades and chased after the arrogant martial artist while being led toward a slowly narrowing spiral.

111111111111111111111111111

"Thank you for shopping at Nerima Comic Shop, please come again."

"What luck, I thought I'll never find these things around here." At the local comic book shop, a white haired young man had purchased a Leaf Village headband. "Oh, do you know when they're going to make Icha Icha Paradise the Movie?"

"Uh…Sorry, I don't know. I think they're still under production," said the sales clark.

"Sigh, what a shame. Hmm?" The young white haired man then senses something; a large chukra is building up somewhere. 'Something big is about to happen.'

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry, must have been my imagination. Well, better get going," hosting his grocery, the young man left the comic store and head toward the path that leads to that massive chakra.

"Who is that strange young man?"

"Who knows and who cares, just as long as he comes back to our store. I would like to take a picture with that guy, even though he is cosplaying. He makes a good impression of Kakashi."

"Hah hah, yeah. Can you imagine that guy was really him?"

111111111111111111111111111

(SLING!) "Argh!" Ranma clutch his lift arm after being grazed by the jagged fangs. He needs to finish the steps soon; he can't keep this pace up forever. 'C'mon, just a few more steps!'

The audience from afar watched the fight restlessly. The scene is getting out of control and covered in a large cloud of smoke.

"Whoa, look at that! The cloud is forming into a spiral!"

"Cloud nothing, that's the creepy guy's battle aura!"

"It's huge! Ranma must have really made the guy angry!"

"Everybody clear away! Ranma is about to release the Heaven-Blast!"

Back with Ranma, he is just about to release his most devastating attack, 'Just a few more steps and…there!'

"I hope you're ready for this ya pale face freak, I plan on finishing ya off once and for all." He duck another slash attack and gotten into a crouch position. "I have no intention of losing."

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!!"

"HIRYŪ SHŌTEN HA!!"

111111111111111111111111111

111111111111111111111111111

AN: Well, sorry I took so long, school finals were a killer. So, here's Chapter 7. Hope everyone like it; it's hard to make up the fight scenes. If you're wondering what happen to Mousse, just wait a little longer. I'll put up the next chapter soon.

Also, if you like, you can check the rewritten of Ch 6. Nothing much change, but I think I made it more enjoyable than before.


	8. Chapter 8 Sad Maiden and Jonin

Chapter 8- Wrath of the Sad Maiden and the One eyed Jonin.

11111111111

"HIRYŪ SHŌTEN HA!!"

A destructive twister surfaced from the very earth at Furinkan High. The power of the storm punctures the very surface of the cumulus clouds and forms a tower vortex that broke the barrier between Heaven and Earth.

In the eye of the storm, one man stood in the center of it all.

His eyes are starting to get heavy… His mind is getting hazy... The attack took a lot out of him than he thought. Comparing to the time he used it on the Old Freak and the three idiots, he could tell the wind is much heavier. He just wished the attack would end soon.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

Ranma is alarmed by that grueling cry somewhere within the storm. Dammit, the guy is tougher than he thought. He should have been unconscious after taking a full force of the blast.

BUB-GUB-GU-GU….

Ranma heard something, a goggling sound of some sort. He can hear it coming close, and then…pain struck.

Ranma agonizingly held his left arm, a burning sensation he never felt before. The pain started to crawl up his numbed shoulder then it began to spread throughout his entire body. His body has gone completely numb and he could feel something trying to force itself inside his head. He didn't know what what's going on but this thing is killing him!

Ranma then heard something else… a humming sound, above him. Ranma force himself to look up to see…something he wasn't expecting.

Three large wings of lights are hovering above him. Spinning and rotating on a single ring. The ring hums rapidly as it generates a tremendous amount of energy, forming a large sphere.

"GAHH!!" The ball of light was fired… crashing toward the sole martial artist…

'Oh shit…'

Black bubbles were the last thing he saw before fading into unconsciousness…

111111111111111111111111111

Ranma shot upright, shocked and confused. Then comes the blinding shots of pain, felt like one of Pig-boy's punches…hitting him ten times harder. As the wave of pain fades away, he breathes in deeply and takes a glimpse of his surroundings. He realized he's not anywhere at the school ground but in his futon. Then there comes the sound of the slide door opening.

"Ranma!" Akane rushed into the room and instantly went by his side. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Sitting himself comfortably, Ranma gives Akane his usual cocky smirk. "Hey, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me for something like that. I had worse." **POW!** "OW!"

"BAKA! After we gone all that trouble dragging you home, you still act like a jerk! I thought you would never wake up! What were you thinking?! BAKA!!"

Tending to his sore head, Ranma glared angrily at his fiancée. "Hey! Is that the thanks I get for getting the guy off ya back?! Stupid Tomboy..."

Strangely enough, Akane has gone quite. Usually, she would hit him by now.

"What? There something on my face?"

"Eh Ranma…, about that-" the youngest Tendo was interrupted when the guest door was opened.

"Ranma-kun, you're awake?!" Kasumi enters the guest room with a mid kite in hand.

"Hey Kasumi, is dinner ready yet?"

"How can you think of food at a time like this?!" bellowed Akane.

"Dinner will be ready soon Ranma-kun, just be patient."

"Man, I can't wait! The only thing I ate were one of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki."

"That's what you get for forgetting your bento at home." Akane muttered.

"And whose fault is that? Sigh, man… How can I forget something that important?!"

"We all make mistakes sometime Ranma-kun; you shouldn't worry." Kasumi began as she re-bandage Ranma's wounds while humming a cheery tone.

Ranma winced and groaned. "Man, today really sucks."

"Oh don't be like that Ranma-kun. Everything will be alright."

"Not today it ain't."

"Now, tell Kasumi Oneechan about it. Did something happen at school today?"

"Do you remember the guy this morning?"

"Uh, Ranma… There's something you got to know about him." Akane was unable to get Ranma's attention as he continues to ignore her.

"Oh, do you mean Kite-kun?"

"Kite huh? Well let me tell you what that bastard did at our little school. I mean, the school's a wreck all thanks to him chasin' after Akane like that. I wouldn't be surprise if he goes around chasing girls like that little perv-Yeeett te-te-tee!!"

"Ara, sorry Ranma-kun. Let me loosen that for you."

"Umm yeah…" Ranma eyed Kasumi strangely as she loosens the bandages around his cracked ribs. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Kasumi deliberately did that on purpose. Must be his imagination. "Where was I? Oh yeah, and another thing…he…uhhh…" Ranma was lost for words when a ghostly figure unexpectedly stood right beside the eldest Tendo sister.

"Hello Kite-kun. Did you make sure to put away all the groceries?"

Kite moan saying he has.

"W-W-What the…! Why the…!" Ranma was completely lost for words after seeing the zombie man before him.

Akane gives out a big Sigh, seeing she needs to fill in some of the blanks about their… houseguest. "Umm…Ranma. You remember Kite-san right? Well… He's… not what you think… He sort of fixed the damages at school and… carried you back here." Akane was on edge the minute the phantom hovers over her. "W-w-what do you want?"

Kasumi moves in closely behind her youngest sister and rest her hands on her shoulders. She gives her a gentle squeeze for support and whisper softly in her ear. "Remember Akane, be nice."

"B- but Oneech-yeh-tei!" Akane wince when she felt the sudden sharp pressures against her shoulders.

"Now Akane... we have been discussing this for awhile now, haven't we?" Akane nods her head. "Good… Now I believe you have something to say to Kite-kun, right Akane-chan?"

Akane gave in instantly. She slowly, but forcefully, gazes up at the horror form and spoke to him very softly. "I'm… Sorry I've caused you a lot of trouble… Kite-san…" She breathes out in relief after feeling the pressure taken off her shoulders.

"There, wasn't that so hard?"

Ranma was lost. Not lost-lost like pig boy, just completely lost. Why is this guy here? What the hell is Akane doing? And did Kasumi just force Akane to apologize?! What the hell is going on here?!

"Won't somebody tell me what's going on?!"

Kasumi eyed Ranma questionably, but asked nevertheless. "Whatever do you mean Ranma-kun?"

"I mean him!!" Ranma began pointing at the sole phantom. "Why is he doing here?! And why is Akane apologizing to him?! Shouldn't he be the one apologizing for causing all the trouble?!"

Kasumi's head was tilted downward and her eyes were covered up by her bangs. A sudden chill is placed within the atmosphere and the light around her has gone completely dim.

"Kite-kun, can you watch the stove for me please? I'll be down shortly."

Seeing to his Lady's wishes, Kite left to attend the task at hand.

"Akane-chan, can you leave us alone for a minute? I would like to talk to Ranma-kun… privately."

"Ehhh…Sure Sis." Still a little wary by her sister's behavior, Akane quickly left the room.

Ranma got a sinking feeling crawling up his spine. The minute Akane shut the door, the atmosphere suddenly become dimmer. He can feel the air become sickly heavy and a frosty wind rubbing against his flash.

Kasumi lifted her head to face the young martial artist to show the worst thing has finally happened.

Kasumi Tendo… has frowned.

"I'm … very disappointed of you Ranma-kun."

**STAB!** Ranma cringed and clutched his chest in pain. It felt like a large dagger just lunged itself into his very heart.

"I know you can be rude." **WACK!** "Stubborn." **TONG! TONG!** "Pigheaded." **KLANG!** "Ignorant." **KAPOW!** "And most of all, Egotistical." **BANG!** "I know everyone is giving Kite-kun a hard time just because he's new but I expected better from you. You used to have the same problem when you first came to our little home."

VVVVUUUUUUU! **CRASH!** BEEP! BEEP!

Stabbed by imaginary knives, bleeding from invisible bullet wounds, and run over by an unseen car. Ranma couldn't figure out how the kind and caring Kasumi is doing this but he knows he can't take much more of this.

"But…but… you don't understand."

"That's right. I don't understand why you would go and hurt my friend like that. That wasn't very nice."

**TONG! TONG! **Two arrows struck.

"But…but…He was… trying to get Akane. And… he was going to do something to her!" Ranma struggles to pick himself up but couldn't due to the unexplainable pain.

"He was trying to give Akane her lunch."

"And… why would he do that?"

"Because I asked him to."

**WHACK!**

"You...You did?" Ranma weakly asked after having a phantom hatchet striking him in the back.

"Let's not forget about Nabiki's, and most of all, yours."

**TONG!! KLANG!!** Two more struck.

"I know you mean well and you did what you thought was right to protect someone. It was a big misunderstanding and it's good to know that you would go so far to protect someone very close to you."

"Akane… means nothing to me!!"

"But I hope you don't something like that again… I can't bear to see either one of you get hurt. I don't want to lose any more friends…" A single tear drop ran down her angelic face.

Ranma couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Kasumi…"

"Ranma-kun, if you do anything that would hurt him… Anything that would make him ashamed of… Anything that would make him leave and never come back! …I will never forgive you."

WOOT! WOOOOOTTTT! WOOT! WOOOOOOTTTT! **CRASH!!** DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Oh my, I better get going. There's so much work to be done." Kasumi wipes away the tears from her eyes and the ray light she illuminates came back. "I'm glad we have this conversation Ranma-kun, I know you and Kite-kun can be good friends."

A moan was his only answer after catching the undetected five o'clock express.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. So don't be late." With that, Kasumi exits the guestroom with a smile.

After five minutes, Akane comes in to get Ranma down for dinner.

"Ranma, dinner's- Ranma! What happened to you?!"

"… Kasumi…did.. this…" Ranma weakly crawled toward the opened door and collapse before Akane's feet. "Be careful… her words… are dangerous."

--

Everyone is engaging in another wonderful meal at the Tendo dojo. With the exception of the missing Grand Master and the absence of one of the two bobbling idiots, everybody didn't seem to mind their absence at all.

Nabiki was in a cheerful mood, the fact that the grin on her face proved it. She has been like this ever since she came home from school. In fact, Soun was rendered speechless when she greeted him with a BIG hug and skipped merrily to her seat. Something wonderful must have happened to put her in such high spirit.

Kasumi smiled radiantly as always. She is pleased that everyone is enjoying the wonderfully prepared meal and in addition, happy that her new friend decided to stay for dinner. No one seems to mind as he took a spot right next to her. If possible, her smile has brightened more than usual.

"Would you like another bowl Kite-kun?" Kite passed his bowl to Kasumi as she served him another helping.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Kite-kun. With Uncle Saotome and Grandfather Happosai out of town, our little gathering seems so small."

"Gaahahhhh…"

"Giggle, don't be silly. Uncle couldn't have run off because of you. I'm sure Uncle went out for a nice walk."

11111111111111111111111

Genma's Log 1600 hours Day 1

My name is Genma Saotome, the Master of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Of all the known schools of this generation, The Anything Goes will always be the best of the best!

Our School is based upon learning and adapting many different styles of martial arts, taking what works and discarding what doesn't. As such, Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū is not confined to a single way of thinking or philosophy when it comes to martial arts combat.

Though it pains me that only a handful of people know little about our School, if only my disgraceful son marry the daughter of the sister school, my retire-I mean-eeh-our legacy would flourish.

Sadly, that would have to wait for I somehow found myself trapped within the pit of garbage while I was recuperating from encountering that demon the second time. Fortunately, I was lucky that an old filing cabinet, few bed cushions, and a couple of tables and chairs constructed a gap pocket over me or I would have been crush underneath tons of waste products…but for how long…?

The first thing to do in this situation is to salvage anything that can be of use. In the Art of survival, one most adapt to the environment and use whatever tools that can come in hand. Comparing to the wilderness, this is no different.

I was able to find some old gardening tools and a rusty old pick axe that were recently thrown away in one of the wasted piles. These will do nicely. Along the way, I found this very notebook and decided to record my entire excavation of getting out of this hell hole. Well, better get started.

End of entry…

**11111111111111111111111111111**

"I'll save something for him when he gets back."

"My word Daughter, this is one of your finest meals I ever imagine." Said Soun, stuffing his face with food.

Kasumi smiled at the compliment. "Why thank you Father."

"No no, I mean it; especially this one. Chomp! Eeemmm! So nice and juicy...just like how Mother used to make!" Soun was in tears the instant he mentions his departed wife.

"Those are very kind words Father," Kasumi replied calmly. "But you should also be thanking Kite-kun for helping out tonight's dinner."

Her Father instantly stops in mid-bit and his hair has standout once more. "What…?"

"It's true. He also the one who cooked some of the dishes you're eating."

**Snap!**

"Is something wrong Ranma-kun?"

Ranma flinch when he heard Kasumi's voice. He still haunted by the memories of their private discussion. It's not like he's scared or anything. Nope, not a chance.

"W-what do ya mean K-kasumi?"

"You broke your chopsticks."

Looking down, Ranma notice two pieces of his utensils lying on the table. "Oops. Heh heh, s-s-sorry Kasumi."

"That's alright. Here you go, please do be careful."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry. Kite-kun made extras just in case. Isn't that thoughtful?"

**Snap!**

"Oh my," Kasumi hands Ranma another pair.

Soun couldn't help but stare at the thing in front of him. Its glaring green eyes kept staring at him, making him feel empty and a promise of despair.

Trying to ignore the new guest sitting across from him, Soun decided to have a little chat with his other daughters. "N-n-nabiki, mind telling your Father anything happened today? If I were to guess, something good must have when you came home from school."

"You have no idea Daddy." Nabiki cheerfully began. "And it's all thanks to tall, dark, and handsome here. He made a big impression at school today, especially during Lunch."

**Snap!**

"Now Ranma, you should be more careful." Kasumi gives Ranma another pair.

"Oh I see. Please do go on daughter, what happened?"

Smirking, Nabiki continues. "Kite here got himself a lot of attention after showing off his little fire display. In fact, seeing that he was with me a little while ago, a lot of the student, even the Goths, came to me for anything about him."

"Ara, you became quite popular Kite-kun."

"Oh that's reminds me," Nabiki leans forward and gave Kite a small peak on the cheek. The phantom's pale skin has turned a little hue shade of red. "Thank for the win Hun, you really helped me out."

Soun is shocked by his daughter's action. It's bad enough that Saotome is missing but to have one of his daughters (Nabiki no-less) actually give this THING a sign of affection!! He demands some explanations, some justification… Now!

"Daughter, what are you talking about? What win?"

"Why the fight Ranma and Kite had of course. You should've seen it. Ranma had no chance against Kite, period."

**Snap!**

"What?!" Soun bellowed loudly and came to face the Son of his old friend. "Son, is this true?! Did you really lose to this -ehhh…young man?!"

"You might say he got BURNED."

"Sob! For shame! If Saotome were here, he would be crush to know his only son lost in a fight! BoHo!"

"Would you drop it Tendo-san, I don't want to talk about it." Ranma was trying to stay calm but without knowing it, he was giving Soun an angry glare.

"Whaaa!! He yelled at me!!"

A loud clank is heard at the dinner table as Ranma slam down his bowl. He stood up from his seat and head straight to the front door.

"Ranma! Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"I'm goin' out."

"But you didn't finish your dinner yet!"

"I'm not hungry." And out he goes.

"Ara, do you think something is wrong with Ranma?"

Nabiki snorted. "Please Kasumi; this is Ranma we're talking about. He is just being a sore loser," she mumbled quietly.

"Nabiki! That's wasn't nice!" Kasumi admonished her sister, who simply shrugged indifferently.

"What? It's true."

111111111111111111111111

Ranma continues walking down the nightly streets, muttering and cursing on one specific person that just made his day. He can't believe the guy beat him. The guy is not like anybody he ever faced before. He even survived the Hiryū Shōten Ha for crying out loud! How? How can he defeat a bastard like that?! And what's up with that black thing? Was it him? Did he used that thing to beat him?! Man, just thinking about the guy makes his blood boil!

"You seem to be in a good mood," Ranma turned around to see a man with white hair and a metal plated bandana covering his left eye. "Yoh…" He salutes. He must be some sort-of ninja if he is wearing that getup.

"Humph! Who asked you?"

"Hey hey, I'm not looking for a fight or anything." The ninja jumps off the steel fence walks right next to the young martial artist. "Rough day huh?"

"You can say that."

"Is it because of the guy with the blue flames?"

Ranma was taken aback. How did he know?

"Let just say I was there at the time." He glanced at the young man lazily. "I have my ways."

"Humph! Whatever, story of my life."

"You don't seem to be taking it well. Want to talk about it?"

"It's no big deal. Beside, ya don't want to hear it."

"I have time."

--

**Few minutes later…**

"Hah, ha hah hah…!!"

"Yeah yah, laugh it up…"

"Hah ha, s-sorry! Hah ha hah, it's just that you actually said that to him? Boy, no wonder he wants to roast you! Hah ha hah hah!!"

"Yeah, yah…" Ranma grumpily pouted and crossed his arms together.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Ranma then clutch his fist and shot it up into the air. "But one things for sure, that's gonna change. I'm gonna ta figure a way to beat that bastard, cause Ranma Saotome don't lose! Next time, it's gonna be different! Believe it!"

The masked ninja's right eye rose up with interest and he gave off a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Heh Heh, you remind me of a certain genin I used to train. He's quite the goofball and tends to mouth off a lot, but he came a long way to follow his dream. Hmm…sure hope he's not causing too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Whatever man, see ya around." Ranma walked off to another corner of the street, leaving the masked ninja alone.

"He's also a loud mouth, interesting." With a poof of smoke, he vanished.

--

"Geez, I really need to get stronger. But how?" Ranma resumes walking down the nightly streets, thinking a way to solve his loss. He then bops his hands together. "I should go training. Yeah, it's been a while and I may find a new technique that can help along the way." His expression then changed into a frown. "But… I can't 'cause Mom hired that Lee guy. She'll probably be angry if she finds out I'm skipping my studies… And I don't want another private talk with Kasumi."

Down the path, Ranma notice a steel bucket. What better way to relieve his anger.

"Man this sucks!" **KUNK!!** "OW!" Ranma tends to the stinging feeling of his toes and glance angrily at the metal bucket. 'Man, it's like kicking concrete.' Curious to find out what's underneath it, he lifts it up.

He discovered its Mouse…

And his ash, filthy, bruised and damaged head.

In times like this, one most remain calm and don't panic. It won't look good for a martial artist in his caliber and he-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHH!!**"

Oh forget it…

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Ranma ran around while wave his arms in a frenzy before stopping right back to the scene. "N-now, calm down. There's gotta be an explanation! There's just got ta! Maybe he fell into a hole and the ground swallowed him!" Ranma took another glance at Mousse and rethink what he just said. "Like that's could 'ave happened!"

"Groan…Why does my head hurt?" Hearing a moan, slowly, Ranma looks where the sound came from.

"Oh… it's you Saotome. Of all people, I expected my Shampoo looking for me? Oh well, can you give me a hand here? I can't seem to move."

"AAHHHHHHH! It's talking! Oh why Kami?! Why did I have to find the idiot's severed head? Why?!"

"Excuse me…?"

"Don't worry Mousse; even though I hate ya guts and ya can be a real pain, but I'll help ya in any way so you can pass on and not haunt me for the rest of my life. Now, do ya want to be buried in the mountain or should I ask the Old Ghoul on how men are buried in your village."

"Ranma…"

"Hmmm… Now that I think about it, maybe I should bring the Ghoul here. She's more with this spiritual thing and she might know a few things to get ye pass on to your next life. Maybe you'll be reborn into a butterfly or something."

"Would you stop it already?! I'm very much alive! And I'm very sure I'm still intact."

Ranma stopped his blabbering to stare down at the head, "...Ya sure you're still in one piece?"

"Of course you twit! I can still feel the rock pinching up my spine!"

Ranma blew out a sigh of relief, glad to see the blind Amazon is not dead, maybe. "Man, you really got me going there. I thought you were … you know. But why are you like this? Is this part of your training or did the Old Ghoul do it out of punishing you?

"Well, no. Even though we have something similar like this back at the village, this is not one of them. The rocks are not pinching my thigh enough and there are no birds around to peck my eyes out." Ranma just form a large sweat drop. "But that's beside the point! This masked ninja did this to me! He somehow dug himself underground and pulled me under!" Mousse wiggles around but it doesn't look like he'll be getting out anytime soon. "Hey, can you help me? I'm…stuck."

"Huh? Oh sure. Don't worry, I'll get you out. " Ranma started pacing around Mousse. He then crouched down and extending his forefinger.

"Eh…Ranma, what are you doing?" Mousse said with a hint of concern.

"I'm trying ta find that breaking point thing. After seeing Ryoga doing it a couple of times, I think I got it. Never bother using it 'cause those blast really hurt," Mousse felt very nervous as Ranma is about to perform the technique. "Now hold tight, this is gonna hurt." He poked his finger into the ground.

**KABOOM!** "HEY!! WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO DISCHARGED THE EXPLOSIVES?!" Cried out the director at a construction sight.

"Nope, that's not it. Maybe this one." POKE

**KABOOM!** "ALL GREAT!! NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH A BROKEN WATER MAIN!!"

"Don't worry. This time for sure!" POKE

**BOOM!** "MY CABBAGES!!"

"Don't you think it's better if we ask the workers if we can borrow their tools?" Mousse whimpered.

"Huh? Oh, sure, if ya want to do this the hard way. Hang on man, I'll be back."

"Yes, that's good. Take your time." When Ranma was out of hearing range, Mousse breathes out in relief. "That was a close."

--

"Ya really something, ya know? It's not everyday ya find yourself buried in the street," said Ranma as he bring down the pickaxe on the stone surface.

**Klink!**

"Careful with that! You're not the one buried here!" **KLINK!!** "Yikes!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now stop moving and I'll have ya out in no time." **Klink!** "So mind telling me how this happen?"

"Hah! Why would I tell a Jackass like you anything?"

**Cling!** "'Cause, ya don't have a choice," Ranma struck the gravel a bit too close for Mousse's comfort.

"It happened just around noon while I was looking for my darling Shampoo…"

111111111111111111111111111111111

/**Flashback Few Hours Ago…**/

"_Raikiri!"_

**FFFFFIZIIIIIZZZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! **

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mousse was last seen struck hard and hurtling toward a brick wall after being struck by 100,000 volts of pure electricity. In the matter of minutes, he was buried in a pile of rubble.

"Oops, looks like I over did it."

The masked man studied the sizzled idio- um I mean the unconscious young man and gave out a long sigh. "Well, I can't just leave you here, can I?" He picked him up in one swoop and set him down on a nearby bench.

"It's going to be boring waiting for you to wake up. Hmm…What to do?"

The masked ninja looks to the far left… then he looks to the far right. Seeing no one in sight, with a gleam in his eyes, he pulled out a black marker.

--

**Few Minutes later…**

"OOOHhhhhh…What happen?" Mousse groaned as he comes back into the waking world. He found himself sitting on a wooden bench and a blurry figure sitting right next to him. He's guessing it's a person, he couldn't tell without putting on his glasses.

"Oh, you're awake."

He guessed, wonder who he is. "Um…excuse me; do you know what happen to me?"

The blurry figure tilted to one side as if confused. "…You don't know?"

Mousse scratched his head sheepishly, embarrassed as he is. "Heh heh, well… yeah, you can say that."

"Sorry, can't help you there. I just found you lying on the street and set you there on the bench. You should get going, you don't look so good."

"Heh heh, yeah ow! Maybe you're right. Well…thanks."

Mousse can't seem to recall anything happened to him. He winces when he touches the lump on the back of his head. Something heavy most have hit him very hard. He then heard something. Sounded like a group of school girls giggling.

"Probably something they found funny."

Continue walking, Mousse can hear another group of girls giggling. Then a group of little kids…Then the construction workers… Then the elders… And strangely, the dogs and cats are also joining in the laugh fest. Feeling that something must be up, Mousse put on his glasses, which cause the laughter to rise in volume.

"Mommy! Look at the funny man! His face looks stupid!"

"Now Soto, it's not nice to call people names…even though he does look silly."

Curious, Mousse took out a hand mirror.

--

"You!!"

"Oh…Back so soon?"

Mousse was enraged. Huffing and puffing, Mousse burst out at the man seated at the bench. "It was you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!! Now I remember!! You're the one who give me that shock treatment!!"

"Boy you catch on fast."

"And I bet you're the one who did this to me! I looked like a total idiot!!"

His face is scribbled with waves and lines on each cheek. His eyes are shaded like a panda and writings of 'I'm an Idiot' or 'Pervert' are written all over his face.

"You're right, it does." He then took out his black marker. "But if we put something like this… color your noise and … some lines here… Oh, maybe some freckles and some drools. Yeah, that should do it. And maybe-"

"Stop screwing with me!!" Mousse quickly wiped off the markings with his sleeves and fire off missile of chains, wrapping them around his target. "Ha, got ya!"

**POOF! **

Mousse's jaw is hangs loosely to the floor and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He just witnessed something unbelievable. The masked man, the one he captured in his balls and chains, just 'poof' into a giant log.

"W-w-what the…?"

"Look like I have to teach you a lesson in manners." Mousse turns around to the trace of the voice, but no one was there. 'I could have sworn-'

"The names Kakashi …and you have a long way to go if you wish to defeat me." Mousse threw a long sword behind him, embedding it into a tree.

"Argh, where are you bastard!"

"Yoo Hoo! Over here!"

Guided by the annoying sound of his voice, Mousse turns around to face his opponent.

"This time I'll put an end of your non-…NANI!!"

"AAAHHHhhhh…What a nice aroma." Kakashi, the masked ninja, is discovered sitting under a nice shady tree…WHILE DRINKING TEA!!

"What's the big deal?! Don't you know we're in a middle of something?!

"True true, but before we continue, do you mind if I have a cup of tea? It's such a nice day and we should enjoy it."

Mousse's left eye began to twitch. He can't believe this guy!! First he shocked him into unconsciousness, he made him a fool by doodling his face, and now, he wants him to sit down for A CUP OF TEA!! 'Is he mocking me?!'

"Oh, I even made one to calm your nerves. You know, green tea is good for lowering high blood pressure and can help clean up your body's circulations quite nicely."

"You're DEAADDDDDDDD!!"

Charged right at his foe in murderous rage, Mousse summoned forth multiple chains and blades in hand.

Closer and closer, he was about a few steps away from his target. Kakashi lazily took hold of a black rope and give it a tug.

**BASSHHHHHHH!!**

"I can't believe you fell for such a simple trap." Setting his tea down, Kakashi made his way over to the large boulder. He then moves the boulder, showing the flatted Amazon.

"Baka."

**Ree-Swoot!**

"What…?!"

"Heh heh heh heheh…" Mousse weakly stood up from the crater and walks over to the bounded Ninja. Tugging his hands, Mousse reveals he has invisible wires in each tip of his fingers. "Ha! Whose a Baka now?!" He tugs the strings hard to end this serried quickly but painfully.

**POOF!** The body reveals to have turned into another log.

"Argh, not again!" Mousse desperately started searching around the streets. Where did he go?! Above?! Behind?! Where?!

"Below you!"

"Huh?"

**CRANK-COM!** A hand pops out from the concrete floor and grabbed a hold of Mousse's ankle.

"Wha?!"

"Earth Element, Earth Decapitation no Jutsu!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

111111111111111111111111

"So, how do you like my Earth Element Jutsu? Neat huh?"

"Why…You!... Arrrghh…" Mousse tired to worm his way out under the layers of bedrock, but sadly, it didn't work.

"Hmm, you would be a torn if anybody sees you like this." He looks around for something of use, than he found it. "Ah, that will do." He took a bucket from a construction sight and places it over Mousse's head. "There now, that's better."

Mousse thought otherwise as angrily responds can be heard underneath the bucket.

"My, such language you have. Might as well do something about it," the man took out what looks like a talisman seal and release a small amount of chakra. He lifts the bucket so slightly and slipped the seal inside. Kakashi then picked up the grocery bags as they were left and walk away from the scene.

Few minutes later…

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!**

A dented bucket had just been spotted flying high up into the clouds then descended back into Earth's orbit with a loud Clank. Surprisingly, the bucket fell back right where Mousse is buried.

"Sigh, you still have a lot to learn."

1111111111111111111111111

/**End Flashback**/

"Geez, he sure got ya good."

"Ah, shut up. When I get out of here, I'm going to hunt down that white haired bastard and rip off that mask of his! No one humiliates me and gets away with it!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say. Wait… was the guy this high, white hair sticking out like this, and wears a mask that only let you see his droopy eyes?"

"Yeah, that's him!! That's the bastard who put me here!!"

"Sorry to say this pale but you've just missed him. He must be long gone by now. Now hold tight." Ranma began digging the Male Amazon out the ground. For an half an hour, Ranma pulls Mousse out of the hole.

"There, now that you're out, see yaaahhhhh-etetet!"

"Hey! You're not just gonna leave me here are you?" said Mousse as he hangs onto Ranma's legs.

"Well that's the plan. Now!" **THUMP!!** "Let!" **STEP**!! "Go!!" **STUMP-THUMP-STUMP!!**

"B-b-but, you can't just leave me like this! Stop being such a jerk and help me back to the Neko Hunton!"

"What?! Since when do I-"

"Oh C'mon! I've been, electrocuted, smashed, buried under 10 tons of concrete and I got the battle scar to prove I was in an explosion.

"Well a…Oh fine!" Placing one of Mousse's arms over his shoulder, Ranma left him off the ground.

"We never speak of this."

--

**At the Neko Hunton…**

"Ya think you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just set me down here." Ranma set Mousse down at one of the table close to the doorway.

"Sigh, thank Saotome. You can be a nice guy sometime."

"Yeah, that's good ta know. If you excuse me, I need to get goin' before-"

**Gloup!** "Airen! You come to see Shampoo yes? Are you Okay? Shampoo very worried when Airen got hurt by Scary Ghost man!"

"Shampoo I'm fine, now get off me!"

"Emm-umm, Shampoo won't let go! What if Airen get hurt by Ghost Man again."

"Well I'm telling ya it's not necessary!"

"I should have known you would go back to your old ways you enemy of women! Hands off of my Shampoo!"

"I'm not the one holding her IDIOT!" Ranma is starting to regret taking Mousse back to the Neko Hunton. He would be happy for a distraction right about now.

"Slurp! Ahhh… Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to eat here," someone said from one of the table.

Shampoo lets go of her Airen, to his relief, to apologize to their customer. "Sorry Mr. Customer, but Shampoo was so happy to see Airen."

The man gave a mischievous look at the young Amazon and leaned in closely. "Oh, so he's your lover. Well, I shouldn't have intruded than."

"Oh, we more than lovers. Ranma is Shampoo's husband. By Amazon Law, Airen already Husband. But here, Airen's not. Stupid Japanese law."

"Well, that's life young miss. But tell me; are you two planning on getting married anyway? I mean, you two look like a lovely couple."

The young warrior blush as she places both hands on her cheeks. "Aiya, Shampoo hopes so. Shampoo hope Airen takes Shampoo to romantic date first."

The man smirk gleefully underneath the black mask he wears. "Well, that can be arranged." Pulling out a small booklet, the man pulls out a hand full of travel brochures. "I know a great place in Kyoto that would be wonderful for such a lovely couple. If you're interested, I can arrange to get you two a good discount prices for three nights stay in a 3 to 4 star Hotel. There's also a private hot spot in the area where couples can do their … business, if you know what I mean. Sounds romantic enough?"

"Hey! Don't give her any ideas!" Ranma bellowed.

Gloup! "Ranma, let's go! Sound very romantic yes?" Shampoo excitingly rubs herself a little closer.

"Would ya quit doing that?!"

While this was going on, Mousse's jaw was wide open. He recognizes the person who was just speaking to his darling Shampoo. He can recognize that same droopy staring right back at him.

"Yo, how's it going?" The man greets the gasping young man.

"You!"

"Yes and…do I know you form somewhere?"

Mousse face was stroked hard onto the hard wooden floor. "You don't remember me?!"

"Well, I'm not sure. Hmm…" the masked man snapped his fingers. "Now I remember. You're the guy at the lollypop stand."

**BAM!!** Mousse fell over once more. "No!"

"Than you must be the lizard standing in front of the comic shop."

"Now I know you're just making fun of me!"

"No? Let's see… The Car Sales Man?" An angry pulse appears on Mousse's head. "The Don Performer?" Another pulse appeared. "The Butcher? The Baker? The Candlestick Maker? The Cross-dresser?"

"That's it!" Mousse draws five sets of broad swords, "I just have about enough of your sick little games!"

**Bonk!** "How many times do I have to remind you Mr. Part Timer? 'Don't bother the customers!'" Said the elderly voice holding a wooden cane.

"But Elder!"

**Bonk!** "Do I have to repeat myself boy?"

"Argh…Find! ...You dried up mummy…"

**Bonk!** "I heard that! Now, go to the back and start scrubbing the dishes! After that, I want you to set all the tables, organize the storage room, and do the laundries. Don't mix up the whites again or you'll be spending another time in that little cage." Mousse wonders off in the back while muttering under his breath about a certain slave driver.

"I'm sorry about that deary. That boy doesn't have manner." The small elderly woman turns her attention to the masked man to give her sincere apologize.

"No trouble at all eh…"

"You can call me Cologne. It's easy for everyone who doesn't speak our tongue."

"Then you can call me Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi, Honorable Elder."

"My, what a polite young man. You wouldn't be interested in meeting one of our girls back at the village would you? I'm sure you might find someone you would like." Cologne gave a devious smile at the masked man.

"I'm sure I would but I must decline your offer." Kakashi stood up from his seat and picks up his bag of groceries. "Thank you for the meal Elder."

"Sigh, what a pity. You would have made a nice addition to our tribe. Don't worry about the bill deary. Think of it as an apology for our foolish Part Timer."

"Thank you very much." The moment Kakashi passes by the two couples; he whispers something to Ranma as he leaves the restaurant. "Next time we meet, be ready. I like to see what you can do."

"Huh?" Recognizing the masked man, Ranma escapes from Shampoo's clutches and race after him when he turns to the corner.

"Hey wait!" For his misfortune, Ranma collided into someone carrying two large bags. The person fell over, spilling foods allover the street.

"Ow, watch where you're going you idiot!" said the person Ranma collided. "Ah man, look at this." He picks up a case that used to hold his now broken dozen eggs. He then picked up his broken bottle of milk. "Sign, I HOPE you are kind enough to PAY for all of this."

"Sorry man, I was just…" Ranma look down at the person and recognized him instantly. "DumbChin, is that you?"

"My name is NOT DumbChin! It's DongChang!" DongChang frown up at the idiot who just mistook his name. He then realized who it is. "Oh, it's you Boy-O." He took a deep breath as he look down at his groceries. "You know, you should watch where you're going."

"Hehe yeah…sorry about that."

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk." He began to gather whatever remains of his food. "So, how's your day boy-O?"

"Well…umm…say, ya wouldn't happen ta see a guy who wears a mask and a metal bandana covering the left side of his eyes, did ya?"

"Sorry kid, can't say I have."

"Shoot, lost him." Ranma said as he snaps his finger.

"Well, tell me later how it turns out. I need to get going before night fall."

"Oh, ya finally found a place?"

"Yeah, well…I need to do some… repairs first before consider it homey." Lee didn't sound too happy about it.

"If ya want, I can lend a hand."

"Thanks, maybe later, okay?"

"Sure, sound good," Ranma then remembers something. "Say, if ya busy, you wouldn't mind me going somewhere for a little while, would ya?"

Lee look at Ranma uncertainly. "…that depends, how long would you be gone?"

"About a week."

A hand grabbed him by his shirt.

"…Boy-O, please tell me you're not planning on leaving …on a school night… for an entire week, right?"

"Well…yeah."

"For what exactly?"

"A training trip."

"…Just for a training journey?"

"Umm… yeah." **WHACK!!** "OW!"

DongChang sternly stares down at Ranma (regardless of height) and brought him an inch closer to his face. "Look, I may not know how you people work in this town but I'll be damn if you think I'm gonna let you run off so you can go on one of your camping trips!"

"But-but I thought that-"

"But since I'm a nice guy, why don't we go back to the Tendo's for a little while." DongChang let go of Ranma's shirt and beckons him to follow. "Come now, maybe it's time I teach you something that can be put in good use. I'm still not comfortable of you going on your little trip, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Eh…S-sure." Ranma did as he was told and follow his Sensai. He couldn't help but feeling a little nervous. 'Maybe The Old Freak was right about this guy.'

--

"Now Ranma, please read this panel."

"This is not what I have in mind Sensei."

"Ranma, as your Sensei, I need you to trust me and go along with my teachings. Now, please read this panel."

"Sigh… _Th-th-The…R-R-Rrrrraain…I-I-Inn… Sppprainnn-"_

**WAM!!**

"It's _Spain_. _SPAIN_! Not _SPRAIN_!! The rain didn't just sprain!! Try again from the top."

Ranma rub his head after taking a blow from a steel fan. 'On second thought, maybe the Old Cock is just paranoid. This is stupid!!'

"Why do I have ta do this in the first place?"

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, you most understand that we're living in a world where people are educating themselves to speak more than three to ten languages. You can't just bind yourself in speaking only in your native tongue. And beside, this is a chance to improve your English skills. Now, let's begin from the top. After we finish, we can start on something else."

Ranma has a disturbing feeling building up in his gut, and it's not by one of Akane's cooking. "What would that be?"

"What else?" Lee pulls out a large table and a ridiculously large textbook. "You and I are going to travel into the wonderful world of Algebra." Ranma bang his head on the table and moan in his despair.

The Dojo doors slide open and Kasumi came in with a plate full of treats. "Oh DongChang-san, will you be staying for a while?"

"It would seem so Kasumi-san. Ranma here needs to finish at less fifteen of these cards and we're only able to get to three of them," a cup of tea was handed to him. "Oh, thank you-" DongChang look at the person who just handed him the cup. He was… how to put this? …surprise… stunned…shocked? Yes, that it. He was shock when he gazes at the figure before him. Those pale white skin of his face and those green eyes that glowed. So caught up staring at the person he spilled the hot tea all over himself.

"Gawk…!"

"Oh DongChang-san, I'm sorry. I should have introduced you to my new friend. DongChang-san, I would like you to meet Azure Kite-kun."

DongChang continues to stare at the very being named Azure Kite. He knows him fairly well and he got an idea who is responsible for this.

"Excuse for a sec." DongChang steps through the Dojo doorway and shut them behind him.

"I wonder where he is going…"

"DDOOOOOOCCCCCC!!" A roaring cry was heard from the other side.

1111111111111111111111

AN: Sorry it took so long…Here's Chapter 8.

Please comment my work. I would like to know your thoughts.


End file.
